Rebels
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: HIATUS Hinata,Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru,TenTen,and Sakura formed part of the world famous pop group starred in the super popular tv show Rebels,now twenty-five years after their world domination they speak about the past,super stardom,and love squares?
1. Twenty five years later

_A quick synopsis of the story, there was a majorly popular TV. show named __Rebels__ on TV and everyone tuned in every night to watch said show, it had two popular teen idols named; Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha they were the stars but there were four other main characters of this drama and they were: Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, TenTen and Hinata Hyuga, they formed a pop group then soon after they became a band they become a world phenomenon you couldn't walk anywhere without someone listening to their songs on their i-pod or anything like that; their songs were played constantly on the radio, all the magazine stands had pictures of them weekly featured on the covers, they were just everywhere, and now twenty-five years have passed since then, we still hear their songs on the radio kids these days rummage through their parents old CD's and keep listening to them, DBR were like the Beatles of our time and now we get to read the real story behind DBR, we get to hear their side of the chaos, the romances, the hate, fame, fortune all the big juicy secrets will be exposed so keep still and get ready for the bumpy ride that is up ahead!!_

Okay, so this is one of my new stories and I got to admit I'm totally psyched about it, I hope you all like it just as much as I enjoyed coming up with the idea, and please look forward to more stories from me, so I leave you with:

* * *

**Chapter One: Twenty-five years later from when it all began!!**

The reporter in charge of getting all the actors stories takes a deep breath as she stands at the huge black iron gates of the mansion of the actress she admires the most. She starts to hyperventilate; Moegi still can't believe she gets to interview Hinata Hyuga! One of the six members of DBR!

Oh my God, I can't breathe! I walk away from the intercom at the gates; I still can't believe I get to interview her! I want to scream and dance for joy, well really, I did that so many times when my editor told me I was going to interview all six members of the most popular pop group of all time! Their music is still heard today. They are my idols, I used to watch their show every day it came on, and I never missed it, I have all four seasons on DVD and I still watch it.

I wasn't this nervous when I interviewed the newest President of the United States of America, the new King of England or the Nobel Peace Prize winner not even the Pope. I wasn't fazed by the other three members' I interviewed but to me Hinata is different.

Hinata's character in the show; Mary Franco was the one I related to the most, I mean I wasn't the rich-princess girl who had everything or the rebel that went against the system and fought on behalf of those who couldn't but Mary she was different. She was the mother-hen, the one that broke up the arguments between the band, but sometimes the stress would get to her and she'd let it out leaving her band mates surprised yet relieved to see the perfect girl be not so perfect, I mean even her home life wasn't the best but she didn't let it get to her, she was just cheerful and there if you needed anything, guys just naturally fell in love with her. Even in real life I could relate to her; her fashion sense, the way she spoke in interviews, the women she acted as in the movies she starred in, everything she does just makes me admire her more, all the choices she makes are the right ones.

I walk back to the intercom and before I can think about it I push the button.

"Yes?" I hear that voice I would recognize anywhere, my hyperventilating starts all over again, I feel a bit faint.

"Hi, I'm the special reporter from DBR's 25th Anniversary magazine special, your old manager sent me here, my name is Moegi," I was about to go on but she kindly stopped me from making me sound further like an idiot.

"Yes, of course Kakashi told me, please come in, it's open," she says as the huge gates open up by themselves like those automatic doors in supermarkets, I stand here as my jaw drops at the view inside the huge cement and rock fence with spikes over the top, the lush green grass with what looks like a forest for a backyard, I look at the unbelievable mansion; that looks like a mansion inside another one, there are so many things inside that my brain can't register them all.

I walk in a daze up the driveway to the front entrance, my eyes wandering all around catching a glimpse of bunnies, ducks, puppies running around I even saw a few huge turtles just standing in one place, I read that she loved animals but I never imagined this much. I was about to knock on the door my hand goes up but then the door opens before I get a chance to knock and there standing in the doorway is Hinata herself.

Is **the** Hinata smiling at me? Why is my face heating up like this, and why do I feel as if I might faint at any minute?

"Hello, Moegi, welcome! Please come in and make yourself at home," she says to me making eye contact with me and her memorizing smile grows wider.

"T-t-t-t-thank y-y-yo-you," I stuttered! I must look like a complete bimbo to my idol! What is she going to think of me if I keep acting like this?

"There is no need for you to be nervous," she says as she walks next to me down her foyer and down a hall that's wide and a few potted plants on either side with the occasional bench and table with a mirror on the table top and a huge bouquet of fresh flowers in the imported vases. "I'm just an actress there's nothing about me that can compare to the other people you've interviewed." I look at her my jaw dropping once more letting my shock show, she smiles sheepishly at me. "I've read them all to try to get to know you better," she says with a slight guilty expression on the face that has been named the most beautiful person in the world so many times that we have all lost count.

"You read my articles?" I ask stunned I can even speak coherently.

"Yeah, and I loved them all! I love how you are able to express your views without imposing them on your readers. Or how you make the interviews come to life making us feel as if we were in that room while the interview was taking place," she says as we stand in the kitchen and she goes over to the refrigerator then looks back at me, "would you like something to drink?"

"Water," I say politely she nods and takes out two bottled waters, she hands it to me, "thank you," I tell her, she nods, I twist the cap and take a big gulp of water, she smiles again.

"I called our chef to make us lunch since you are going through all the trouble of coming to our house and all, do you want anything to snack on before you start the interview?" she asks me sounding like the perfect hostess.

"No, I'm fine," I tell her honestly.

"Where should we have it?" she asks me turning to look back at me.

"Anywhere that you are relaxed in; that way it's easier on you," I tell her, she nods and walks out of the kitchen, I follow; we walk into a big living room. She motions for me to sit down and I do. It feels as if I'm sitting on a cloud! This sofa is that comfortable.

"If we have to sit for hours we might as well sit somewhere comfy," she says as she throws herself back a content sigh escaping her lips.

Who would've predicated that I would be sitting on my idols sofa, I dreamed of it but I never would've believed it'd come true!

"As you know I was sent by your former manager; Mr. Hatake to interview you, I have already had the privilege of speaking with three other members of the group."

"Yes, I've spoken to them and they told me that you are great and professional."

I look at the elegant lady sitting before me dressed in tailor fit clothing; a pale pink blazer that looks like something off the runways of Chanel, a silk white blouse under, some black pedal pushers with pink metallic flats, she dresses like a modern Audrey Hepburn. Hinata Hyuga is a classic beauty with that dark blue hair that's shoulder length and the bangs pushed to the side, pale porcelain skin the kind you'd find on dolls, round owl-like innocent pale lavender eyes, high cheek bones, a fit figure not too skinny nor too big, a pink mouth with a light blush on her cheeks.

I heard that no directors or producers wanted her for their leads because she was _too_ pretty and believed that she would call too much attention and people wouldn't see the film for what it was. But she fought against all that and now she's a two-time _Academy-Award_ winning actress but that isn't the reason I'm here today. I'm here to interview her about what brought her all this fame it's because of a show titled; Rebels, it was the most viewed show in America, it stayed on top for the whole four years it was on air. It would've lasted _way_ longer but the cast decided not to renew their contract with the network if they did it probably would've lasted _much longer_, I even heard rumors that they offered them all millions of more dollars to renew their contract but they all decided against it.

From that show a pop group was born, the biggest and most popular group of all time. In every corner of the world they know of _DBR_, to this day twenty-five years after, their music is still heard by all ages. I have a feeling that their music will continue to be heard another twenty-five years from now. Their music just connects with the listeners. They sang about love and heartache, but the lyrics…the rhythm...the singing…everything about DBR is loved by their fans. I look over the fireplace to look at the family portrait and there along with Hinata is her husband, a former member of DBR, three sons and three draughts look down at us, their smiles are not forced, they are genuine. I look at the husband in the canvas and feel my cheeks heat up as I look over at her.

"Is your husband home? That way if he is here I can interview you two together," I tell her feeling the words rush out of my mouth.

"No, I'm sorry," she says looking up at her family a fond smile comes onto her mouth as she look at her husband her love for him shining in her eyes. "He is actually on location in Africa, directing a new movie. If you'd like I can give you his number of his hotel room so you can interview him over the phone if you are in a hurry," she tells me kindly.

"No!" I shout getting up a bit, she leans back a shocked look on her face, I sit back down, "I couldn't do that to him, I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it you know, me interviewing all of you in person then I interview him over the phone, that just wouldn't be fair for him," I mumble as I look down at my lap.

"Ahhhh…" I hear then I look up to find her smiling kindly at me, "I get it, you must have a crush on him, am I right?" she asks in a complete non-threatening voice, I feel my face heat up as I look down at my lap once more not being able to meet her eyes.

"N-n-no!!" I shout out, I hear her chuckle at my denial.

"Don't worry I've actually grown accustomed to it, you my friend aren't the only one most every girl is in love with him, I understand it," Hinata tells me with a smile, I feel my face turn even redder, she chuckles good-naturedly.

I clear my throat and cough into my cupped hand; I look up at Hinata finally feeling not so flustered.

"Is it okay with you if I record our interview?" I ask her she nods.

I open my purse on my lap and dig into it, my hand circles around in it, then I touch something long and rectangular then take it out, I put my bag back down next to me and bend forward to put the recorder in the middle of the coffee table pressing the record and play buttons at the same time, I lean back sitting on the sofa with a notepad and pen on my bent knee.

"Now," I start then rest my clammy hands on my lap as I meet her eyes, "Hinata Hyuga why did you go out for the role for Mary Franco?"

* * *

I smile as I remember back to the day I was in my agent's office, he was trying to convince me to go for the part, I didn't want to which resulted in a fight and my storming out of his office.

I look up at Moegi, "I've never actually said this before but I for one didn't want to go for the show at all but my agent and manager gained up on me saying I had to go for the part."

"Why did you become an actress? I mean you had no need for it, your father is the owner of the Hyuga Corporation," she tells me something I already know, I look down at my hand that are joined in my lap.

"I needed an outlet," I begin, "my family for centuries have been Nobles well Lords and all that so I was raised as one also. Ever since the age of four I took etiquette lessons and was told to mask my emotions but one day on the weekly visit I had with my dad I said to him I wanted to be an actress," to this day I remember I was trembling and scared he'd say no. "I thought for sure he'd turn me down saying that's none sense someone of my class was not be allowed to do that or something but to my surprise he agreed. My dad said okay because I took initiative and he hired the best acting teacher to give me private classes."

"Was the original cast there when you auditioned for the role?"

"Yes, Naruto and Sasuke were both there. They were the leads and they were reading with the other actresses."

"Do you remember that day?" Moegi asks me leaning forward resting her elbow on her knee, her fist under her chin looking real interested in what I have to tell her.

I nod as I think back.

* * *

_I'm not nervous as I walk into the small hallway that is crowded with fifteen and sixteen year-old girls, they look up to see me but then their eyes go back down to their script that's on their lap or holding it up in their hands. I look at the plain white walls and rose colored carpet that has gum stuck to it, I don't like it._

_I go over to the long folded out table, and the woman at the table doesn't even look up at me from her magazine._

"_Name?" she says while turning the page._

"_Hyuga, Hinata," I say to her._

"_Head shot and resume?" she says as she points down at the table, I put it where she was pointing, then hands me a pink script, I take it and walk over to my cousin Neji. I watch as girl's check him out they start to giggle and blush as they discreetly watch him, he ignores them as he watches me walk to him. The hallway is so quiet the girls who sit on the floor or in a chair even lean against the wall all brought their mothers with them and all the mom's are off far away from us as they whisper amongst themselves unless their daughter looks up at them they all stay seated just watching._

"_I don't get why I had to come to audition for this show," I tell him what I feel, he puts his hand on my hair and messes it up, I frown up at him as I fix my hair looking at him._

"_You keep saying the same thing," he says sighing as he leans back on the wall._

"_I told my agent I didn't want to audition for this show but he wouldn't let me say no," I tell Neji for what seems like the hundredth time._

"_You're a pushover that's why your agent walks all over you and never lets you audition for the roles that you want."_

_I agree with Neji but don't voice it instead I look over the script that was handed to me._

_I know what the show titled __Rebels__ is about. There are six students from different backgrounds that go to a private boarding school in L.A. they all have different views on life and different ideals. But those six students join together to form a band to perform their songs and rebel against society and their private school._

_The character I'm auditioning for is Mary Franco the girl-next-door. My mom is the DA of Los Angeles, she raised me; well I raised myself since my mother was never really around. Mary Franco is everyone's ideal of the perfect girl, I means she has the looks, brains, kindness, shy, friendly, and a pushover. Mary is the mother hen taking care of everyone, resolving everyone else's problems and keeping peace between them all, everyone likes her no one can hate her._

"_Hinata Hyuga, they are ready for you," I hear a woman say to me I get up off the wall and smile back at my cousin, he smiles back._

_She opens the door for me and I look up to see a long table with six people sitting behind it and a few more standing behind them, I see an old man with long white hair on one end, another man with gray hair and his coat covering the bottom part of his face, he must be the main producer of the show: Kakashi Hatake then the white haired man must be the Director of the show: Jiraiya, the only reason I'd like to be casted in the show is to be able to work with these two great men. One of the guys next to Mr. Hatake must be from the studio and the other must be another Producer. I look behind them to see a camera pointed at me, behind me is a white screen._

_Then on the other end of the table I see two guys both look to be my age the black haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha, I've seen pictures of him and his girlfriend all over the magazines; he has signed on to be the main lead of the show he is by far the most famous one of the two the other boy is Naruto Uzumaki he like me is a new comer. He used to be casted in only kid shows; this is his first show as a teenager that is aimed for our age._

"_Hyuga, Hinata, why have I heard your last name before?" Kakashi asks me as he look at the papers in front of him and doesn't even bother to look at me._

"_It must be because of my dad, he owns the Hyuga Conglomerate," I let the cat out of the bag, I smile at them hiding my unease at letting them know about my background, they all look at me most of their jaws dropping._

"_You mean you are the heiress to the Conglomerate?" a stunned Jiraiya asks me, I nod._

_Kakashi moves his hand at the guy in charge of the camera and the guy starts to record._

"_State your name to the camera," he says, I look into it._

"_Hyuga, Hinata."_

"_Your height; weight?" he asks I say them into the lens._

"_Why are you auditioning for the part?" he asks me without looking up at me._

"_I didn't want to my Agent pushed me into it," I confess they all silently look at me surprised I would say the truth. "Oh? Do you want me to lie? Okay," then I look into the camera. "Well how can anyone not want to work with Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya? I mean they'd be crazy right?" I ask sounding like a valley girl. _

_No one says or does anything they just lightly gasp at me but out of the corner of my eye I watch the two boys smirk._

"_What do you think of the character?" he asks still not looking up from the papers before him, I watch him write he's probably playing Sudoku or something. I stay quiet for a bit as I shuffle my feet and fidget with my fingers._

"_I kind of feel sorry for her," I tell them truthfully, "I mean having to grow up alone because her mom was too busy with her career and Mary had to fend for herself; not having a real childhood and getting lost in studying and reading. Having everyone use her for their own gain, you know? In my opinion she's kind of pathetic."_

_With that Kakashi finally looks up to really look at me, I take a step back. Why is he looking so intently at me? Why do I suddenly feel naked? I want to cover myself with my hands but I feel it'd be useless._

"_Can you sing?" he asks me looking into my eyes._

"_The performing arts school I went to in New York made it mandatory for us to take some music classes and my teacher said I have a great voice, umm…my resume has all the information of the school I went to," I say nodding toward the resume the woman is handing him._

"_This school is famous! Didn't Al Pacino and Robert De Niro graduate or attend this school?" Jiraiya asks, I shrug my shoulders not really knowing if they did in fact attend my alma mater._

"_I read it's really prestigious and not anyone can enter that school," the guy on the other side of Kakashi says looking amazed as he watches me, examining me closely._

"_Well money does open up doors that are locked for most," I joke around._

_The truth is the school doesn't even care if you have money, they let you in on talent alone there is this long auditioning process most of the students there are on scholarship because the school is run by the state and a studio and it's the same studio that's going to broadcast the show. They donate money to the school so the students could sign up and audition for their shows. That is also another reason I'm auditioning who knows and my teachers might recommend me and I'll be able to have a solid job then my dad won't order me to give it up and go back home so his people could mold me into the perfect bride for whichever guy he wants to marry me off to._

_He warned me to land a solid job in three months, if not I'll have to go back home and finish high school in the school of his choosing and enter an Ivy League University to study business so that he can hand me the family business and I really don't want to do that._

_I feel someone watch me I look over to find Kakashi and Jiraiya closely look me over, I swallow down my saliva and force my smile. They must know the truth about the school._

"_Sasuke read the lines with her," he tells him, Sasuke sighs as he gets up leaving the script on the table and walks over to me. I turn to the side and he stands in front of me looking down at me, that intense gaze meeting my eyes head on._

_I feel nervous and a bit scared._

"_Okay, you'll be acting out scene 104," Jiraiya says, I fumble with the script as I look for the scene, I hear Sasuke sigh once more, my fingers feel sweaty as I keep looking for the scene trying to hurry up._

_Why do I suddenly feel stupid? He sighs louder, the script falls out of my hands and onto the floor, I feel my face turn bright red, I bend down grabbing the script._

"_I-I'm s-s-sorry," I whisper at him as I finally find the page._

_This is stupid, I memorized the scene just a little while ago but why can't I remember the lines?_

_I look down at the script but the words seem foreign to my eyes and don't make sense at all._

_I hear his dark, deep voice as he starts but I haven't even found where we are beginning from._

"_So I hear your mom is starting a trial against my dad," he says looking down at me not hiding the fact that he thinks he's better than me, I look down trying to find the line he just said._

"_Y-you m-mean that corrupt p-p-politician i-is y-your d-d-dad? I ask him weakly._

_This isn't how I'm supposed to read the line! I'm supposed to look him in the eyes and be just like him thinking I'm superior also._

_He sighs again this time louder then he looks over at Kakashi, just whit that look he's directing at him it's as if he's silently asking "is this girl really worth it?"_

_I get even more nervous as I hear Kakashi sigh also but Jiraiya smiles at me._

"_Let her do it again she's just nervous, I mean who wouldn't be with Sasuke looking down at her like that?" he says with a tight laugh._

"_Yeah! Sasuke? Don't look at her as if you're pissed at her! The script doesn't call for that!" Naruto yells, Sasuke looks over my head to look at his friend._

"_Shut up! Don't tell me what to do, idiot," he mutters the end but Naruto bolts up off his chair._

"_I heard you!" he semi-yells._

"_Seeing the both of you argue like this would make anyone think you hate each other," Jiraiya whispers._

"_We do!" they both yell in unison._

"_Stop it," Kakashi tells them with a sigh, he looks at me, "we'll try it once more," he says, I feel nervous again, I bite down on my lower lip as I look down at the script why does it look like it's written in Japanese? I can't read Japanese!_

_I feel like I might hyperventilate._

"_Kakashi, may I talk with her before they start?" I hear Naruto asks. I turn my head to look back at him to find him looking at Kakashi, he nods._

_Naruto slowly gets up and looks into my eyes as he walks over to me, why don't I get nervous when I meet his gaze? What is it about those; bright-cerulean eyes that brings me calmness?_

_Did my heart just skip a beat? He comes over to me that easy-going smile on his mouth is directed at me but then he looks over at Sasuke with an angry look, he gets a loose hold on my elbow and walks me to the corner close to the door I walked in from. He puts my back against the corner and stands closely in front of me; he puts his arm up against the wall next to my head._

_He smells nice, like dove the soap, cinnamon and cologne that is light and intoxicating. I close my eyes to take a whiff._

"_Look Hinata, that's your name, correct?" he asks me, I nod not being able to form coherent words. "How weird that I remembered you name and not any of the other ones," he says with a loud-happy laugh that's not fake, I look down to find my feet spread because he has a foot between both of mine. I look up to find him watching me, his smile widens as he watches me blush._

"_You're cute," he whispers, as he looks into my eyes, I gasp my face becoming redder he chuckles lightly. "Okay, look Hinata; I see something in you that tells me you have talent. I don't want anyone else for this role; something in me tells me that you are Mary Franco. You were made for this role!" he tells me with such confidence that it brings a smile to my mouth. "Don't let Sasuke's sour face get to you; he's just bored and a poor sport. Ignore him and do you thing Hinata, show him that you can be better than him." He says with that huge smile of his, I find myself smiling back._

"_I'll try," I say to him._

"_Good! I want to work with you," he confesses as he lightly touches my hand, I look at him shocked. He holds onto my fingers and takes me back to where Sasuke is standing; I stand to the side of the camera to look up at an angrier Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping rapidly on the floor._

"_Are you ready now?" Kakashi asks me._

"_Just a minute," I say as I close my eyes, getting rid of the world around me and just focus on the man before me, I take three deep calming breaths, my heart beat slows down and the scene comes back to me, I open my eyes slowly to look up at an irritated Sasuke._

"_So I hear your mom is starting a trial against my dad," he starts again standing closer to me. I stand up straight not letting him get me down; I smirk as I raise my head to meet his dark eyes with my light ones._

"_Oh, you meant that corrupt politician is your father? I should've figured as much," I tell him with a laugh, and cross my own arms over my chest then bring up my hands to examine my nails._

"_What do you mean by that?" he asks me slowly and softly, barely holding in his anger at my words, I look up._

"_I mean now I know where you get it from, it runs in your blood now doesn't it?" I ask leaning in closer to him, he takes a step back._

"_Get what?" he asks cautiously I can hear a slight fear at as he waits for my response._

"_That cockiness and thinking that you are better than us, your dad is like that. He thought he wouldn't get caught pocketing the money that people actually need. How does it feel to know that those clothes you are wearing could have helped a low income family?" I ask him with a soft edge to my voice. He looks outraged and ready to burst but then we hear Jiraiya and it stops him from going on. _

"_Cut!" Jiraiya says his voice sounding amazed, I let out a shaky breath and I look over at them to find them looking at us with grins._

"_Was I the only one who felt that sexual tension?" Jiraiya asks with a laugh, trying to lighten the tension between Sasuke and me._

_Sasuke looks down at me angrily, I look up at him with a smirk on my lips, I hear a low growl deep in his throat as he walks away from me._

"_I think I might have to re-write the whole script," I hear one of the guys at the table says as he looks at me amazed and a bit infatuated with me. _

"_That is Iruka Umino, the head writer for the series," Kakashi says to me then he looks over at Iruka, "why do you say that?"_

"_Because I got inspiration from my new muse, she would be perfect for our vain; rich boy William Hamilton!" he says as Iruka stands up from his seat._

"_Wouldn't that push back the filming?" the man next to Iruka asks._

"_He is the talent director of the studio, Ebisu," Jiraiya tells me._

"_Who cares? This has to be my best work and for that to happen Hinata must be the star of the show along with Sasuke; there is this undeniable chemistry that not everyone has!" he says as he walks to me circling me, I look over at Jiraiya feeling a bit nervous, he gets up and grabs Iruka to forcefully sit him back down in his chair._

"_Slowly turn for the camera," Kakashi says to me he continues to write stuff on the paper in front of him, I do as he says. _

"_I think the three main females of the show should wear shorter skirts then the other ones," Jiraiya says, Kakashi moves his hand at the guy filming he stops the camera, then Jiraiya comes up to me with his hand under his chin examining me closely. He takes something out from behind his shirt and I see a mini-mini denim skirt. "Change into this so we can get a general idea of how short the skirt has got to be," he tells me as he bends down in front of me to look at my breasts leaning forward I go back then to the side._

_I've heard stories of him being a pervert but I never imagined him like this, I ignore him as I look at Kakashi._

"_I'm sorry," I direct it at him but he isn't even paying attention._

"_You are hired!" I hear Jiraiya yell out; I look at him wondering if he could hire me. "You are by far the girl with the biggest breasts who's auditioned for the part," he tells me, I feel my cheeks burn._

"_Be my muse!" Iruka yells at me throwing his chair back._

"_I think I'll leave Mr. Hatake, you have all my information if you need to contact me," I say as I go to the door and open it only to find Neji there I stop as I hear Kakashi._

"_You are going to play Mary Franco in Rebels; you just have to come again to audition for the network executive's to get their take on it but from my personal opinion you got the part," he informs me, I can't help but smile at him._

"_Thank you! I won't let you down Mr. Hatake! You will not regret your decision!" I say to him but he ignores me as he points at one of the guys in the back then points at the door, all of it without looking up from the paper or uttering a single word, the guy goes outside._

"_I'll call you in two days to give you more information and later today I'll send someone over to take you the four scripts for the first four episodes," he tells me, with that my cousin and me leave. Once I'm outside the door I jump up and down squealing in the empty hallway._

_Neji smiles down at me._

"_I thought you didn't want the part?" he asks me as I keep jumping and squealing like a twelve year old girl._

"_I thought so too but, I was wrong," I say as I put my hand at the crock of his elbow and walk down the hallway._

* * *

"Did you read again?" Moegi asks me intrigued by what I just told her.

"No, Kakashi said that I reacted just like Mary Franco and I didn't have to read for the part again, we only read it one the whole cast was hired."

"What you told me is that Sasuke read as William, am I right?" she asks me, I nod, "but he played; Marco Anderson in the series," she tells me puzzled.

"True, he was originally hired to play the snobby-rich kid with problems but at the last minute Kakashi decided to have Naruto and Sasuke switch roles. In my opinion I think Sasuke better filled the role," I tell her as I remember how much Sasuke enjoyed reading as William at the audition.

"I never knew that," she whispers, I nod.

"Mostly no one knows, I really don't get why they kept it a secret. I think they switched the roles because there were so many fans of both Sasuke and Sakura that wanted them to date in the show," I tell her what the make-up artist told me all those years ago.

She takes a few notes as I watch her, she looks much more alive than when I first saw her.

"This was your first major role, correct?" she asks me looking up from her notepad, I nod, and she can finally meet me in the eyes without getting nervous.

"Yeah, I mean in a primetime slot and on a popular network, I mean not just to me but to all of us it was a huge deal!"

"Did you know about the singing?" she asks me leaning forward, her elbow resting on her knee as she puts her chin in her open palm.

"Not really, just when Kakashi asked if I could sing during the audition but I didn't really know it would be a show that incorporated music like it did. But when he talked to me three day after I auditioned for the show he told me the true story of the show Rebels, and I must admit I was truly intrigued," I say leaning back on the sofa and taking my shoes off to put my feet up on the sofa.

I sit with my legs bent to the side one hand resting on my leg the other hand is on top of the back of the sofa.

* * *

Rebels, was a show with a simple concept really. It was about six different teenagers, they all had different backgrounds and different friends: one of the main girls was _Maya Gavinchi_ played by Sakura Haruno; she was the spoiled rich girl, with a huge heart and someone who liked to give girls makeover's the most popular girl in school, the Queen Bee so to speak and the most beautiful girl on campus she was a bit immature, childish, and conceited her father was a world-renowned fashion designer, her mother died when she was just a child. _Roberta King_ was played by TenTen, she was a rebel through and through, he mother was a super-popular soul singer. Roberta always felt she lived in her mother's shadow so to break free she rebelled against society, getting piercings, constantly doing crazy things and not getting along at all with Maya they always clashed leaving their mutual friend Mary in the middle of the chaos and she couldn't get along with _William Hamilton_ at all but slowly started to fall in love with one another although they denied it and they always tried to hide their feelings with their arguments.

The boys who were the main characters were: _Marco Anderson_ played by Sasuke Uchiha, he came to the school to get revenge on his dad's "accidental" death but instead fell in love with the girl he was supposed to break the heart of and complications arise with them because just like the other couples they won't admit their feelings for one another and even more because he's on a scholarship and most every person hates him for not having money like them. _Gustav Morales_ played by Shikamaru Nara, he was poor all his life but suddenly his parents struck it rich and he let the new found money get to his head and decided not to let any of his classmates know of his poor roots.

Everyone had a different story, a different take on all of their lives, some hated each other and couldn't stand one another and they never dreamed of getting along but their love for their music brought them together.

There were lots of critics that wrote of the show off as vain and a sure fire one hit wonder saying that it wouldn't last after the pilot but ohh, they were so wrong, no one listened every single person in America sat in front of their television as a family to watch at 8pm every night on channel four to see Rebels.

"Did you know it was going to be such a huge hit?" I ask the two-time winning _Academy award_ actress, she smiles at me, a faraway look in her pale lavender eyes, that have slight wrinkles at the corner of them that show when she smiles.

"I thought it would be mildly popular like only a couple million people would watch but I never imagined the magnitude of popularity the show would get. I mean we were the first prime-time program to get our show on every day of the week except weekends and get decent ratings," she tells me with a modestly, I chuckle.

"If by decent ratings you mean _thirty-five million_ people tuned in every night and for the finale there was a record _seventy-three million_ viewers in the United States alone," I tell her she just smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "I mean a new hour long episode every night of the week you guys were the first and only American television show on prime time to do it and succeed!"

"I know, we were all surprised, really, and amazed at how fast it became popular, much less the CD."

"Now there's another amazing fact, none of the stores could keep that first CD in stock; it broke all sorts of records didn't it?" I ask her she shrugs her shoulders not really wanting to admit that it beat Michael Jackson's CD "_Thriller_" as the highest selling album of all time. "In total I have bought it about seven times to this day."

She laughs, "I've heard that a lot," she chuckles. "We recorded it in two days, I remember because we finished the day of shooting for the show then we were whisked away to a studio of the producers to record the album, then we got to sleep for two hours and were taken back to the set to tape the show the next day, then did it again. We were so tired after that they gave us the day off the next day and we all just slept in, we had no energy to do anything then the following day we started to shoot again. Now that I think back to those days I still don't understand how we lived through it," she says shaking her head in disbelief.

"I want to know how you guys lived through the concerts," I ask her she shrugs her shoulders then throws her body back looking tired just thinking about it, I smile. "Don't worry we won't talk about that yet because we are still on the topic of DBR's first record by the way why was the band named DBR?" I ask her wondering why no one really has asked them, she smiles up at the high ceiling.

"Did you ever hear of the Mexican soap opera _Rebelde_?" she asks me.

"No," I tell her.

"They did a show like Rebels, and they too formed a pop group, we met them and they were truly nice and very much grounded; they named themselves _RBD_, so in honor of their success we just switched the letters backwards and got: _DBR_. But later towards the end of the band we or more like Shikamaru changed it into: _Don't Buy into Rebels_. We were really tired of it about two years before the band actually broke up we actually counted the day until we announced our definite end. Don't get me wrong we loved our fans to no end but we just wanted to work on our own projects and not to be linked to Rebels or DBR; we wanted to be ourselves," she tells me with a sad smile on her lips. What she failed to mention is when they announced their break-up the whole world mourned, all the kids that grew up with the six young actors kept following them they still had the huge fan base from the beginning.

I really can't imagine what they went through and never will understand them.

"But you guys got along so well," I say to her bewildered.

* * *

"I know to this day all six of us still get together when we can, Sakura, TenTen and I still go out to eat lunch or shop together whenever we can. But it was just tiring to keep playing the roles of the show we couldn't be ourselves, then having the network restrict our movements, not getting vacation time because we were too busy touring and promoting our 'brand', it just took a lot out of us."

"So what you are saying is the network owned you? But I thought it was the record company?" she asks me tapping her chin with the pen in her fingers.

"Well the network owned the record company, so they owned us," I say to her leaning forward and sitting Indian style on the sofa. "Out of everything we made as the group we only got to keep forty percent and we had to split it six ways," I confess to her.

"That is all you got?" she asks me outraged, I smile nodding. "That's fucked up!" she shouts pissed, she looks into my eyes hers wide with surprise. "Why didn't anyone else mention it?"

"Because they maybe thought no one would mention it but I'm fed up with keeping the truth that's exactly why my husband and I will talk about what really happened behind the scenes," she tells me looking into my eyes with such honesty.

Why do I feel after this interview everything we believed about DBR will be a lie? I scoot forward ready to hear everything there is to know, the truth behind the lies of the pop group that dominated the World and still continues to.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and please look forward to more, by the way I do not own Naruto nor Rebels any of it, so thanks once again!!_


	2. Appearances aren’t what they seem

**cheh**: I know I was going to update three weeks ago but I didn't like how it ended so I had to rewrite it and I couldn't decide how it should go and all that but then decided to change it a bit…oh, wait you don't want to read this am I right? So sorry but yeah, I decided to update now and I hope you like it! Hopefully you'll continue to like it to the end.

**cygnet411**: I really hope you do thanks!

**HiN4-cH4n**: Yeah, you did! Yeah, I always wanted to write something with _Rebelde_ in mind and who better then the Naruto gang to portray them? Yeah, Naruto will play the rich guy in the show. Yeah, the pairings for the show will be like that.

Ahh, I was going to say that you'll have to wait and find out and all that crap but heck, I put the pairing as Hinata and Sasuke so yup, Sasuke is her husband.

**Tw33ty JR.**: Thanks, I just hope you'll continue to believe that!

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, it's just I didn't like how I ended it when I wrote it so I had to rewrite it and all that.

**Lex07Gaa**: I was going to keep it a secret but what the hey, yeah, Sasuke is Hinata's husband. Do you really think it was awesome? Much thanks!! I appreciate it! And not to worry I'll try to update sooner then I usually do!

**kissy**: Thanks you are awesome also for being the first person to review my story, thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Appearances aren't what they seem**

"Are you sure?" Moegi asks concerned that I might get in trouble.

"Yeah, they'll be angry at first but if I know the studio they'll be happy because the magazine will be flying off the shelves and if I know Kakashi he's gunning for a book deal," I tell her, Moegi's eyes bulge as she looks at me, I smirk. "He is, isn't he?" I ask her.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss," she starts, I smile, I knew it! Does he really think we don't know his true colors?

That after working for him for ten years that we didn't know that his only objective is to make more money, I mean sure he treated us fine and cared for our well-being but we all knew that he always in it for the money.

He may be all about peace, harmony and love but at the end of the day all that matters is how much he gets out of it...

* * *

_I stand outside the Buddhist temple and wonder if I got the address correct, Neji looks at the temple also, not saying anything I give him my back._

"_Come on Neji, this isn't the meeting place," I tell him but then I crash into Naruto, my blushing face slams onto his chest._

"_Oh, hey…" he pauses almost like he forgot my name, I feel his hands hold onto my shoulders as he pulls me off of him, he grins down at me, "Hinata, I haven't seen you since the audition, how have you been?" he asks looking into my eyes, my face turns redder. "Oh, are you hurt because you're really red," he tells me bending forward a bit to look into my face. I feel my ears burn, I have a shortness of breath as I feel him so close, my head feels faint._

_I cannot pass out!_

"_I've been fine, t-thank you f-for asking, what about you Naruto, I-I've seen you on TV giving interviews for the show-w," I tell him feeling my face become a bit cooler._

_I have seen him along with Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and TenTen on entertainment shows talking about their new projects with Kakashi and on some of them they even show my picture and Naruto would always say that I'm the next big thing; that I'll be all over magazine covers and be named the one to watch and all that._

_While he'd say that on screen my face would flush at his words while I watched, it's a great feeling to have the guy you like talk about you on national TV._

"_Thanks for always saying nice things about me in the interviews you guys had."_

"_Are you joking?" he asks leaning forward again and chuckles. "I believe all those things I said about you," he tells me with a huge smile. My heart flutters at his smile, he reaches for my hand and pulls me with him, "we should get going or else we'll be late and Sakura hates waiting," he tells me as that faintness starts again._

_We walk into the open temple doors and walk past a group of Monks and Naruto stops to bow as they bring their hands forward and bow at us, Neji follows and I mimic my cousin, they leave without saying a word._

"_They are new," Naruto informs me, "most of the Monks that are still studying don't speak as much," he tells me quietly, as he keeps his hold on my hand, I smile down at our joined hands._

_Should I tell him how I feel about him or wait? I look back at Neji who is looking at the Buddha statues in gold or bronze that are up against the hall of the main corridor, it's dark in here because they are all dimly glow and the walls look to be carved out of rock, there are big hallways that break into smaller ones, you'd think it'd be fancy but it's pretty simple but in a friendly and peaceful manner, like minimal and only the essential items, all the doors are simple paper and bamboo sliding doors._

_At the end of the hallway it's open for the outside which has a garden and it looks brighter, Naruto stands just inside of it and he starts to take off his shoes and puts them on the right side where there is a cubby with more shoes in the small cupboards, Neji takes his off also, I look down at my chunky espadrilles and untie the straps that wrap around my ankles, I put them in the farthest cubby away from all the others and hide them a bit. Naruto bends down to get a pair of sandals and puts another pair in front of Neji, I was about to talk but Naruto noticed and put his finger over his mouth, indicating for me to stay silent, I nod._

_We walk onto the wood platform outside the door, I look out at the garden of sand with big boulders perfectly positioned, one older monk is sitting on top of one of the boulders, the sun shining down on him as his legs are in the position of Indian style, his hands on his knees with his index finger and thump together and his fingers pointing up. Some other monks have a rake like tool in their hands as they move the sand softly. _

_I stay here watching as they work I feel calm, in peace my body relaxes they bring me serenity for some reason._

_I follow after Naruto feeling happy, he goes in front of a door and slides it open, go in after him and see Kakashi sitting Indian style in the middle of two circles, I look around and notice familiar faces of TV the people assembled in here are "the" people to know in Hollywood. These are the future mega-stars of Hollywood, the ones that in a few years will take over the business._

_Kiba_ _Inuzuka , is there next to Shikamaru Nara who went to the same school as I did but he left before and landed his first job with Kakashi in his last successful show; I heard that Kakashi liked his style of acting and casted him in the role. I smile; he's probably pretending to meditate but is really sleeping. Ino_ _Yamanaka is sitting next to Chouji Akimichi, I see two people who look to be about the same age as Kakashi there in the inner circle one the guy is sitting in back of him and the girl is in front of him; Sakura sits next to her on one side and TenTen on the other, Sakura has an empty pillow next to her and Naruto takes off to sit next to her. I watch as he blushes just by looking at her, that calm I was feeling disappears and it becomes anxiety._

_I've heard rumors about how he feels about her and I guess they were proven true just now, I look over to find Sasuke staring at me then over at the blushing Naruto; I feel my face flush as I look away._

_I give them all my back and get ready to walk out until I hear Kakashi. _

"_Ah, Hinata, welcome," he says breaking the silence, "come and have a seat," he tells me in a fake cheery voice._

"_No," I say clearing my throat, "I have bad circulation in my legs," I lie, I feel all their angry gazes at my back. Neji stands next to me, he looks down at my face trying to read me._

"_That's too bad but it's nothing Yoga can't fix! I'll set you up with my teacher," he tells me, I nod keeping my back to him. "It's really good of you to be here now you can meet the cast for the show but first you must meet Rin and Obito Uchiha," he says, I whirl around to see him stand the guy and girl get up with him. All three walk to me, everyone stays sitting I look at the two people wondering about them._

"_They both write, compose, and produce artists music, they'll write most of the songs for the pop group that will come out of the show, I've already decided who'll be a part of the group but I'm one girl short," he tells me, I raise my eyebrow as I look at him wondering what he's getting at._

"_Who have you chosen?" I ask._

"_Well Sakura Haruno, TenTen, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara already signed on and we recorded the music for the opening for the show and now I just need one more female to even it out, as I mentioned before," I nod, "all the girls present are wonderful but not what we are looking for," he says._

"_And what are you looking for? If I maybe so bold as to ask."_

"_You may," he starts as he makes eye contact with me, "I need a girl that's beautiful, knows how to move, brings sex appeal like Sakura and TenTen, makes teenage boys fall in love with her and makes girls want to be just like her. She needs to have charm, make the audience fall in love with her, get the fans off their seats and dance," he describes his dream girl, I just stare up at him with a blank expression on my face._

"_And you are telling me this…" I inquire, he grins._

"_I would like you to fill the missing piece," he tells me, "you are the girl I've been looking for."_

_I look at him wondering if he's playing but that serious look tells me he isn't._

"_I can't," I inform him, "I get nervous in front of crowds, I wouldn't be able to sing. I'm just too shy, you should pick someone else," I notify him, giving him my back, "I should get going," but then I feel him grab my forearm, I look back up at him and he loosens his hold._

"_Hinata you must stay and get to know the rest of the cast," he tells me, I look up at him and notice how he's trying to hold in his anger. "I'll be right back," he says looking back at the cast, "make Hinata feel at home," he tells them before leaving._

_I just stand here wondering what that was all about._

"_So Hinata, it's been a while," I hear a familiar voice say to me, I look over to my left and find Shikamaru there, I smile at him._

"_Mr. Big star, I hear you are a part of a pop group, how did that come to be?" I ask him with a smile, he shrugs his shoulders as he scratches the top of his head._

"_I think I may have been half asleep when I signed the contract," he tells me with a sleepy expression on his face, I grin at him._

"_I would put my money on that," I tease him._

"_So you left the school also?" he asks me, I nod, "its different then what they said isn't it?" he asks._

"_Yeah, I never expected this much coverage on the show," I tell him._

"_Well you could put the blame on Sakura since she is star carrying the show and it is Kakashi we are talking about here so you know he's going to get the whole nation buzzing," I turn my head to see Sasuke walk over to us, "it's nothing compared to the coverage we'll have while we film the show," he tells me, I nod._

"_Was that guy related to you?" I ask._

"_Obito?" he asks, I nod, "yeah, he's a distant cousin," he tells me, TenTen comes over with a smile on her face, she stretches out her hand to me. "This is my girlfriend TenTen, she is the girl that is going to play your best friend in the show," he tells her giving TenTen his full attention._

"_Oh, so you are the girl that put him in his place?" she asks with a smile, I nod, "Kakashi showed us the DVD of your audition and I must say you look and act as great as I saw in the video," she tells me._

"_Thanks," I say._

"_Hey," I hear another voice say, I look over TenTen to see Sakura join our group with Naruto not so far behind, she smiles at me, "so I hear you are going to be a part of the pop group, it's exciting isn't it?" she asks me with a wide smile._

"_Oh no, I haven't decided any-" but I'm cut off._

"_You really won't have a choice," Sasuke cuts me off, I look over at him, "I said no so many times but Kakashi never gave up and I finally gave in," he say to me with a pissed off face._

"_And that's Sasuke!" Naruto says with a laugh, "Kakashi wore him down and that's going to happen to you too!"_

_I look at the five people gathered around me and wonder if I really will give in too? Will I have to spend all my free time with these fellow actors? I turn around and leave I look back at them._

"_Sorry I've got to go, I have to meet with my dad," I say to them, and run out of there, since when have I become such a liar?_

_I look back to find Neji, I sigh with relief as I look at him then I hear a voice, I stop because something goes up my spine in warning._

"_Calm down Kakashi, if you get angry you lose all your logic," I hear a male voice say. Neji nears me, I cover his mouth, he watches me with a frown as I eavesdrop on Kakashi._

"_Doesn't she get the favor I'm doing towards her?!" he says quite loudly._

"_But I thought you said she's perfect for the group?" the lone female voice says._

"_She is," he says growing calmer, "there is this aura about her that tells me she'll be the perfect girl for the group, she's bound to be the break out star Naruto predicated her to be, and I need her in DBR in order for it to be as successful as I predicted to the studio!"_

"_If she doesn't sign?" the guy asks._

"_I won't take no from that girl who is a nobody! When she joins the band I'll mold her into the perfect girl every guy will fall in love with! Just wait and see!" he predicts._

"_But she's not a nobody, that girl is the daughter of Hyuga clans leader: Hiashi Hyuga, so you won't be able to make her do something she doesn't want to," the girl once again speaks up._

"_True but if what I heard about him is true, he's made her into a weak girl that is easily convinced," Kakashi speaks up._

"_I've heard that too," Obito says, "We should get going, Kakashi have you cooled down?" he asks._

"_Yeah, let's go," he says, I hide but it doesn't matter because they go through a different way, I just stay here stunned._

"_It's not true Hinata you aren't weak," my cousin/personal assistant tells me; I look up at him and smile my thanks._

"_That's how he is," I hear Sasuke's voice and I look over to find him there against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "He may say he's a Buddhist and believe only in peace and happiness but the truth is the only thing he believes in is making more money, he doesn't care how many people he destroys," he tells me all matter of fact, I stare down at the wooden floor under my feet._

"_Why do you guys put up with it?" Neji asks sounding pissed._

"_Because if we don't he'll make sure we'll never get to do what we love doing, none of us would find anyone brave enough to hire us, do you want that Hyuga, do you want your career to finish before it even began?" he asks, I look up to meet his gaze._

"_No," I confess to him, he gives me his back._

"_Then just give in and join DBR, before Kakashi changes his mind," he tells me before walking away._

_I just stand here feeling beaten, I look up at Neji, "I guess I should go agree," I tell him with a sad smile._

"_Do you really believe what he just said; he can't have that much power in such a big city?" Neji tells me._

"_Did you see all those other people in there?" I ask he nods._

"_Kakashi discovered them all and those teenagers have much more power than most veteran actors in the industry." He just stares at me, "He is an executive in the studio, usually they don't do anything unless he has given his approval, he's more powerful then the studio President and Kakashi isn't even thirty yet," I tell Neji as I start to walk back._

"_Hinata you're reacting as if your selling your soul to the devil," Neji tells me as he hurries after me._

"_I might just be," I mutter. I get to the paper screen doors and slide it open to find a visibly calm Kakashi in the same spot I found him before, he opens one eye and notice's me._

"_I thought you had to meet with your dad?" he asks me, I suck in a breath as I force my smile._

"_I called to cancel, after all it's more important to get to know my fellow actors then to meet with my father," I say._

"_Well take a seat next to Sasuke," Kakashi says but then he meets my gaze, "sorry, I forgot about your bad circulation," he says, I feel everyone's eyes on me to see how I'll react._

"_I'm sure a few minutes of my legs folded won't do any harm," I say to him as I make my way to sit next to the intimidating Sasuke._

"_Are you positive?" he asks me trying to hide his triumphant grin, I force my own._

"_Yes," I say as I stand on my assigned pillow, "Mr. Hatake?" I call out to him, he opens his eyes, "is the position still open?" I ask him softly, his grin widens._

"_Why of course Hinata and you may call me Kakashi from now on," he tells me, meeting my eyes._

_I hear some chains lock onto my wrists and ankles, and I see Kakashi holding the single key, I look around and notice every single person in here also have chains around their bodies bounding them to Kakashi._

"_You see them don't you?" I hear Shikamaru whisper at me._

"_Yeah," I mumble._

"_You shouldn't have returned now he'll never release you like the rest of us," he whispers._

"_Hinata, I'll have the contract drawn up today so you could sign them tonight," he says I open my eyes to find him staring at me._

"_Yes, Mr- I mean Kakashi," I answer him, he looks back at Obito who in turn just watches me._

_I close my eyes trying to forget that my career is in his hands now._

* * *

"Hinata?" I hear Moegi call out to me, I shake my head and look over at her.

"Yes?" I answer returning my full attention to her.

"What were you thinking so deeply about?" she asks me, I force my smile as I look up at the portrait of my family.

"Nothing real important," I lie, she watches me for a bit longer but decides to drop the subject. "_Rebels_ was truly unique all the elements made it a success but beyond doubt it was the actors that brought the show such fame could you tell me how well you got along with them? About the chemistry all six of you shared on screen?" she continues with the show, I smile.

"Actually I personally couldn't stand them at first," I confess with a smirk. "I thought Sasuke was a pompous ass everyone went out of their way to meet his every demand; Naruto believed he was the greatest actor on set who could never mind his own business; Shikamaru could never be found and slacked it _a lot_; Sakura was the Princess on set if she didn't get what she wanted she would throw a temper tantrum and storm off set and TenTen thought she was too good to hang out with Sakura or me, she was always off by herself and me I thought I was great; better than the rest of them but little did I know how much of a lie that was, the first scene I shot I tanked it. I got to admit the chemistry at first didn't exist at least not in my eyes, we were off most of the time, we never went with the flow at the beginning we were tense and empty really." I tell her with a painful smile on my lips as I think back to those awful days.

"Do they know how you thought about them?" Moegi asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure they had a few choice words to describe me, am I right?" I ask with a smile she hides her face. "At first we didn't get along if you watch the last season of _Rebels_ and compare it to the first you'll notice the changes right away. We were awkward at first but then we gradually became better. When we started touring at the beginning we started to get to know each other and got along better but it wasn't until the end of the second season that we really hit it off, I really think it was because of the World tour that summer that we began to really begin to understand one another and got it into our heads that we could only really relay on only the six of us, because if we liked it or not we were there, alone."

"What do you mean that you 'tanked it'?" she asks.

"First I got there at the wrong time for the first day of shooting, I went to the studio about twenty minutes before the time I was told but it turned out that the time given to me was the time we were going to start shooting. So they all had to wait two hours for me, so I put them all behind schedule. I still feel like an idiot when I think back to it, I cringe at my stupidity! And that's just the start of the bad things to come on the day that was to be the worst day of my life!" I say closing my eyes up at the ceiling.

"Could you tell me about it?" she asks I nod knowing I can't say no.

* * *

_**It's pretty slow isn't it? So sorry but not to worry it'll pick up the pace at least I hope so please bear with me for a bit! Thanks you guys so rock!!**_


	3. My bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-dono! Nor the songs: "I just wanted your love", "2am" or "That was us" they all belong to the producers of Instant star and are sung by Alexz Johnson!!**

**Gaara's Little Girl**: Thanks, I just hope you'll keep believing that!

**BlueMoon-Hime**: Ah, you are too kind! I know I'm a weirdo like that! But I must admit I was thinking one day who would Hinata be in RBD or like could I make Sasuke change into Alfonso you know like become a peace loving kind of guy like with time he's not a meanie and all that! I'm just someone who has too much time on her hands!! I know right our two favorite "things" in one! Yup they so do, one rules the manga world the other the music world! He makes his appearance in this chapter. You pervy perv perv!! (J/K) I'm sure we all have our pervy personality!

**Tw33ty JR.**: I truly am sorry, I'm just too lazy for my on good but to make it up to you for taking so long I made Sasuke make his first appearance so hopefully you'll forgive me for taking so long!**  
harley944**: Thanks I hope you like it!

**blackraven615**: Yeah, that there sure is but just wait until I introduce Gaara!! (J/K not sure if he will make an appearance…)

**cygnet411**: Am I because I've been told otherwise! J/K thanks I hope this lives up to your expectations must admit it's going kind of slow but I'll pick up the pace soon!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: I'm so happy to read that, so soon in the story, I just hope you'll continue to love this so-so story, thank you so much your words mean so much to me! Well you'll find out soon how their careers went!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: My bad**

_I sit in the chair as I shake a bit but keep absolutely still, I can't believe I got here this late, I thought the time I was told was to arrive at that time._

"_You know it's an honest mistake," the hair and make-up artist: Karin tells me, I look up at her._

"_Really?" I ask she nods as she pushes her glasses up her nose._

"_Totally! They never told you that was the time you would start shooting, they just gave you a time but never explained it. You should totally blame the Assistant Producer," she says as she applies blush on my cheeks._

"_No, I couldn't, I blame myself for not asking," I confess to her._

"_Well now all the blame will be put on you and some of the Studio Executives are here to watch the filming so it would've been better if you blame him. Plus I heard that the audience is getting restless along with your co-stars," she says to me._

"_There's a studio audience today?" I question her, she nods blowing a bubble of gum in my face._

"_Yup! They didn't tell you about that either?" she asks, I nod, "Tch! This is the biggest studio audience ever! On this lot that is, this show is already starting to make a record. I even heard the boss himself is going to be on set! __Rebels__ are sure to be huge! At least that's what they are hoping," she says as she fills in my eyebrows with an eyebrow pencil. The door behind us opens and I look into the mirror to find a flustered girl who is holding some clothing._

"_Karin are you done yet?" the girl asks._

"_No, Tayuya not yet," she says with a roll of the eyes. "That's Tayuya one of the costume designer's assistant," she tells me, I nod in the mirror looking at the girl._

"_Hello, Tayuya I'm sorry we're almost done so don't worry," I tell her, she nods._

"_I'm sorry it's just that Mr. Hatake himself came in to our office asking me to bring the uniform he wants her on set in ten minutes!" she says sounding as if she's going through a nervous breakdown._

"_Oh, shit the boss man?" she asks and Tayuya nods really quickly, she looks down at me, "well it looks like we've got to hurry this up, Tayuya come over and start dressing her, Hinata stand up and start taking off your pants!" she orders me, I look back at the door._

"_But what if someone walks in?" I ask, she waves off my concern._

"_There's a sign on the trailer door so don't worry," she tells me. I look back at the door one last time as I stand up and start to change we finished with three minutes to spare, I walk in my black knee-high boots that are part of the school uniform, I look back at the two girls and smile._

"_Thank you," I tell them, they nod with grins._

"_Get going already!" they tell me, I nod and open the trailer door to find Naruto behind the wheel of a golf cart with Neji in the back._

"_Come on Hinata we got to go before heads start to roll!" he shouts as he turns on the cart, I nod walking quickly over to the cart._

_I just sit in the cart quietly, here I was so excited about the first day of shooting and now I messed up big time! I truly am an idiot! How could I have made such a big mistake?_

"_Hinata-" but I stop him with a wave of my hand._

"_Neji it's fine, if I've been taught anything by father it is to take responsibility for my mistakes, it is my fault and that is all there it is to it," I say full of fake confidence. Inside I'm scared and would like to blame someone else but I know it is my fault mine alone, I should've asked instead of just accepting it._

"_As one of your co-stars I don't blame you and I'm sure some of us will be ticked but we'll stand behind you, here in this studio we are like family so don't worry, we won't let you get chewed out!" Naruto tells me so sure of himself._

_I wish I had his confidence and energy, when I met him I felt something in me react to him, he posses this power that makes me believe in myself. During the television interviews I found out that his dad is an owner of this big time independent movie studio and also that Sasuke's family have been in the movie industry since the start of the movies; Sasuke and Naruto have been friends for a long time since they were born, even if they are different they are still close._

"_Should you even be driving this golf cart?" Neji asks, Naruto just laughs and shrugs his shoulders, "that's not very reassuring," Neji mumbles, I nod my agreement._

"_What are you talking about, I grew up on this studio I know it like the back of my hand! I've been driving these since I was like eight! Started racing in them when I turned twelve I hold the record of the most wins!" he happily tells us. I look back Neji to find him paler, I giggle at his uneasiness._

_My hands are shaking, how could I make a mistake like this? Now for sure I'll be fired I just know it! I'm such an idiot, I really am!_

"_We have to stop here for stupid Sasuke," Naruto says as he stops quickly, I get out of my seat to sit next to my cousin in the back. "You didn't have to move! Sasuke can sit back there!" Naruto tells me, I smile weakly._

"_Its fine," I say as I sit in Neji's place, his arm goes around my shoulders. Naruto starts to honk non-stop which causes an angry Sasuke to emerge from what looks to be another studio, I look away embarrassed for some reason._

"_Kakashi said that 'Rebels' is more important than the movie you are producing!" I listen in on their conversation._

"_Shut up, I only signed on to 'Rebels' because Kakashi said I was allowed to continue to produce my movie!"He says._

"_It's not even yours to begin with!" Naruto shouts._

"_NO, my parents could've chosen anyone else to replace my brother but they chose me!" with that Naruto keeps quiet he doesn't say anything further. I don't ask the questions I'd like to, I keep them to myself._

"_Hinata do you want me to talk to Kakashi I'm sure if I spoke to him; he'll forget about everything," I shake my head quickly._

"_No, it's my fault and I'll take the blame!" I whisper to him, he keeps to himself but nods, "I'm the one at fault not anyone else!"_

"_I know but Uncle-" I stop him as I punch him lightly on his chest._

"_I will not use our family name as an excuse, I won't hide behind it," I say to him in a low voice._

"_That's a first," I hear Sasuke say, I look over my shoulder at him waiting for him to go on; "it's just weird for an heiress like yourself not to use 'daddy' to protect you," he says to me._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto yells angrily. "Didn't your mom tell you to place nice with everyone?" this causes Sasuke to turn bright red and looks away. "Sasuke doesn't look it but he's a real mama's boy," Naruto informs us with a smirk._

"_So are you," Sasuke shouts pissed that Naruto would tell us._

"_I know, never denied it and never will! I love my mommy and daddy!" Naruto yells out happily, "by the way my parents are throwing a party on Sunday after the shooting, all three of you are invited!" Naruto tells us._

"_Th-thanks, we-we're a-available to-o g-go!" I happily stutter, Neji watches me, I feel embarrassed._

"_Did you know that if you're on Kakashi's bad side he'll chew you out in front of everyone it won't matter who's there he'll let his anger out on you," Sasuke decides to tell me._

"_Sasuke that isn't playing nice," Naruto tells him in a warning tone._

"_Shouldn't someone warn her though?" he asks, this keeps Naruto silent._

"_He won't though, all the big network people will be here he won't want to look like a bully, he'll probably just glare at you," Naruto tells me._

"_Why do you do that?" Sasuke accuses Naruto who just leans back looking over at his friend ignoring the street in front of him._

"_What?" he asks surprised._

"_Why do you always have to be the nice guy? Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" Sasuke asks waiting for Naruto to answer him._

"_Because I' am a nice guy, that's all there is to it!" Naruto answers._

"_Well frankly it pisses me off," Sasuke says they start to argue, I watch them wondering how guys as different as them could be friends._

"_They must be real close," Neji whispers to me, I nod because really what else can I say, I don't understand these so-called male bonds._

_I keep to myself as I follow Sasuke and Naruto into the studio where most of the series will be filmed, I feel everyone's' glares directed at me, the studio audience has grown restless, I stand over with Shikamaru and he puts his arm around me._

_My head looks up at Kakashi he in turn doesn't even turn my way._

"_That's the girl who held up shooting?" I hear someone say behind me, my back automatically straightens._

"_I guess money does make the world go round," some other guy responds, I feel Shikamaru tense up next to me but I put my hand on his chest, I sense his gaze down on me and I shake my head._

"_Are they __**all **__here now?" an angry woman asks loudly, I look up to find a blonde women who has a blackberry in her hand and is dressed in a designer business suit, this lady looks important, she has an aura to her that frightens me. "God, I can't believe I actually agreed to that girl! I say we fire her and get someone else!" she says, she looks over at me and I clearly see the disgust she feels for me, "I blame you Jirayia for saying to me that she could be the next Audrey Hepburn with Grace Kelly and Jean Harlow mixed in one!" she shouts at our Director._

"_That is Tsunade the other Executive Producer of the series, she didn't want to be a part of 'Rebels' but Kakashi convinced her because he told her that he got Sakura and Sasuke to sign on as stars; Naruto and TenTen just sweetened the deal for her but you and me are the black sheep that could either make or break it for her, we made a blunder and now she's going to get her team of lawyers on it so they can find a way to release us without breaking the contract and have to pay us extra," the very well informed Shikamaru tells me._

"_S-sorry-y," I whisper but he smiles down at me and pats my head._

"_Don't worry she won't get her way because we have got someone watching our backs, isn't that right Mr. Sarutobi?" Shikamaru asks, I've heard that name before it's the studio head's name!_

"_Shikamaru were you a ninja in your past life?" a voice asks, I look back to find a man dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, he's short goatee and his face show his age with an old smoking pipe hangs out at the side of his mouth, could this man be the very same one that posses the nickname of "The Professor" because of his great knowledge of everything that has to do with the television business? "Well if it isn't the Hinata Hyuga you know Jirayia just can't stop talking about you, now I can see why. Those eyes tell me that your talent is just beginning with time you'll be an actress that will be known across the globe," he confides in me softly, I meet his eyes wondering if he hangs out with too many psychics and fortune tellers._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Sarutobi I never meant to hold up-" but he stops me from going on._

"_There's nothing to worry about, the first day of shooting is always the worst, I'll go talk to Tsunade see if I can make her stop her rants, Hinata I'll tell Kakashi to send you to my office when you get time today. I'd like to talk to you but don't worry because today is your day to shine show all those people who doubt you the greatness we veterans see in you," he tells me with a smile, I nod his words have given me the strength to go on and show everyone that I have the talent they desire!_

"_They burned something up in you didn't they?" I tilt my head up at Shikamaru silently, "his words inspired you."_

_I nod looking up at the audience who is being seated again._

"_Yeah, they did," I say honestly._

* * *

"Did Mr. Sarutobi chew you out?" Moegi asks me, I shake my head.

"No, he just wanted to honestly get to know me, he told me that everyone involved in the studio was like family to him, he was the grandpa and we his extended family," I smile warmly remembering his words.

"Now about Sasuke, what you've said is that you were quite mean to him at the beginning but what happened afterwards because from your words it seems as if you feared him during the beginning of shooting 'Rebels'," she asks me looking down at her notes.

"I hated him, he was cocky and never thought he was wrong everything he said was stupid but during the first day I caught a glimpse of how powerful his words were, he was having an argument with the head writer, Sasuke was saying that the line he was going to say was stupid, Iruka said that isn't true then the dead serious Sasuke uttered two words…"

* * *

_I was just standing around watching the assistant director stand in our place to make sure the lighting and camera angles were correct. But out of the corner of my eyes I watched as Sasuke argued with the writer, their words got louder until everyone became silent and that was when he said those two little words._

"_Change it!" his voice was blank but there was a slight edge that made my skin grow goose bumps in fear and warning. The air grew thick Iruka didn't respond he just stood there but then Sasuke gave him his back, "Kakashi?" he calls out to the producer/creator of the television series and I find him run over to Sasuke._

"_Yes?" he asks not sounding out of breathe._

"_Fire him and hire a new writer to continue where he left off," he says like he's the owner of the studio, I expect Kakashi to refuse but to my utter surprise he agrees._

"_Yes, Iruka go wait in my office so that I can write out your last paycheck," he says just as Sasuke begins to walk away. I expect someone, anyone to argue for Iruka but no one does, they all look away acting as if nothing is wrong. I look over at Naruto but he doesn't say or do anything instead he gives them his back. I was about to step forward but someone puts their hand on my shoulder; I look over to find Jirayia; he shakes his head._

"_Don't," he whispers, "on this set, no this whole city Sasuke holds more power than the old geezer and Kakashi put together, if he says something it has to be done just how he wants it or you're fired, those are the rules and you better get used to them," he lets me in on the unofficial rules of Hollywood._

_This is the real Sasuke, the powerful Sasuke who likes to have every single person under his thumb. And to think I thought I could handle him but I was going so very wrong…_

"_I-I'll change it!" I hear Iruka yell out, "I-I'll c-change the l-line Mr. U-Uchiha!" I can picture Sasuke's smirk at his victory._

"_There won't be a next time, it's either yes or you are fired off this project and I'll make sure no one else will hire you, got it Iruka?" Sasuke asks without bothering to look back._

"_Yes! Mr. Uchiha," Iruka shouts, I watch as he wipes the sweat that gathered on his forehead, Naruto runs after Sasuke._

"_I understand," I mumble just as Jirayia walks away. I really am an idiot, I noticed how if Sasuke was late no one said anything, if he was in back of the line during lunch everyone would let him go forward no one complained, they just let it happen and now I feel I'm going to change around him after what I witnessed today._

* * *

"After that I couldn't meet his eyes, talk in coherent sentences around him, I grew too nervous around Sasuke and he noticed it. Sasuke was never one who possessed patience so he stopped hanging around me and avoided me, I'm show he noticed how I grew nervous when he was around, he would get angry at my mumbling and his anger would fluster me more. We couldn't be around one another, so the recording of our first album was really bad, I felt his glares directed at me and grew nervous. Obito and Rin noticed so they asked him to leave the recording studio, he was so pissed that something in me grew happy and I was able to record the one song that I had all to myself," I smile thinking back to how great a hit the song was.

"Ah, '_I just wanted your love_,' wasn't it a great successes? I love that song by my personal favorite has got to be '_2AM'_ that song was just the greatest! Sakura's vocals on the original record were just the best! To this day '_2AM_' is still on the top of the music lists as the perfect love song even if it's about heartbreak, it's just one of those songs that stay within your heart, it's a classic just as '_That was us'_ still makes me cry when I listen to Sakura's heartbreaking vocals!" Moegi says.

"It took us by surprise well everything was a surprise, our fans were the greatest! Ever since the beginning they helped us," I say to her, "but later we got used to all the records we broke as time went on, the success of the group or the show never changed us, well it did, it changed Sasuke greatly…he became a better person because of it…" I say with a fond smile.

"Could you tell me more about the changes he went through?" she asks intrigued.

"Shouldn't you ask the guy the changes occurred to?" a male voice asks, the very same one that makes my skin tingle with excitement even now my skin is getting excited, I whirl my head behind me to see my husband leaning against the doorway with a grin. "I was calling out to you ever since I walked in, there I was waiting for the love of my life to run to me with wide open arms and welcome me home after three very long months away but that didn't happen and why is that because she's in here gossiping about her husband, really Hinata you should at least let me explain my side of the story!" he tells me playfully, the tears gather in my eyes as I jump off the sofa and he drops his bags and runs to me and I meet him half way and embrace him he kisses me and holds onto me real tight, his hands go up to my head and softly touches my hair.

"I missed you too much, next time I'm directing a film in another country you and the kids have no choice but to come with me, you get it?" he asks in a loud booming voice, I shake my head and a teasing smile comes onto my lips.

"Really who would've thought Mr. Badass needed his family so much?" I tease my husband not being able to pass up this moment.

"Of course, I'm an angry son of a bitch if you guys are away from me too long," he confesses as he softly kisses my neck.

"Oh, honey you should meet the reporter she is a huge fan of yours," I break away from him and Sasuke grows irritated I look back at Moegi, "Look Moegi let me present-" but I suddenly stop and look back at Sasuke who looks at me with his eyebrow raised then back at the motionless girl lying on our sofa, she's out cold!

"Did she faint with just seeing you?" I ask him bewildered but somewhat used to this type of reaction, what can I say my husband is one fine piece of…I hear Sasuke's loud happy laugh.

"Just like you with Naruto!" he jokes now but before he wouldn't, he hated it and would be pissed if Naruto would talk to me in front of him.

"You really have changed…Sasuke," I whisper and he keeps quiet looking into my eyes, it wasn't so long ago that I couldn't even meet those onyx eyes without feeling fear.


	4. Let me

**champylin**: Aw, shucks you are the greatest!!! Thank you! Well it's on hold but since I'm off from school for a few weeks I decided to update I have another chapter written out but it takes a while to type it up so I probably won't be able to update it until summer, if I'm lucky it'll be sooner but yup, sorry! I'm really happy that you like this story, much thanks! And yup there is a series called Rebels, but it's in Spanish and it's titled: Rebelde, a totally awesome show, well it's a teen soap opera, and just the bests show ever!!!!!! His girlfriend in the show is played by Sakura but his girlfriend outside the show is TenTen, confusing right? So happy that you are looking forward to this story, it makes me happy and makes me want to update sooner!!! So sorry I have to make you wait, really I' am!!!

**cheh**: I know that happens to me to, some of the stories I'm supposed to get alerts on aren't being sent, at least I don't think so. I know it was so obvious I'm the kind of girl that likes to keep things predictable and common! I'll take it slow but hopefully you'll enjoy the story!!! Much thanks I'm glad you approve!!! I'll try to keep it wonderful until the very end!!!!

**cygnet411**: Thank you, I just hope it isn't common for this kind of story, I like to be predictable but I don't want to do something that has been done before, I'm a dork like that!!!! I'm also enjoying writing from back and forth but I just hope you don't get dizzy from going back and forth!

**Syn'ri**: Thank you but it wasn't as awesome as you!!! Sorry it took me so long to update and it'll take as long as before! I just hope you stay with me until the end!!! About chapter 2, sorry I at first thought Moegi was the girls name, you know Konohamaru's team mate the only girl I thought that was her name but it turns out it isn't but it's: Megumi, I haven't changed it yet, I will eventually but thanks for reminding me!!!! And thank you for leaving me a review for that chapter too!!!!!!!

**blackraven615**: Yup I am but sadly I won't be staying for long…much thanks but the last chapter wasn't as fabulous as you!!! Ah, I'm glad you think that, it's like I want to keep it at a semi-fast pace because I really enjoy writing this story! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: Thank you; you are too kind!!!!!

**Tw33ty JR.**: I know you'll get to hear from both him and Hinata but the next chapter is going to be better than this one at least I think it will be!!!

I know he just has too much power for his own good!

I'm sorry but I won't be updating that often, sadly I've had to put this story on hold for a bit, school sucks…

**Gaara's Little Girl**: Thank you for writing that, I need to read it more often! I'm so happy!!! You are one of the only readers from my stories that actually reviews for every chapter, you are the greatest!!!!!!! Thank you! Ah, I took away the italics just for you as you'll read in the chapter…please don't fall off!!! Scoot back into the middle of the seat so you won't fall because it'll be bad if you stay on the edge until the next update because it'll take a while so get comfy while you wait!!!!!!

* * *

**Thank you so much!! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story, I'm a meanie because I was supposed to update this story this weekend but I started watching dramas and got preoccupied and didn't update. By the way ****Fated to love you ****is a wonderful drama and I recommend it to all of you, it'll make you cry but it's still beautiful!!! It's the same kind of story as always but this one is beautifully written and acted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love it!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm at work right now and I'm updating it during my work hours…I'm getting paid to do this without them knowing…I'm evil aren't I?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let me…**

I must've imagined him, he couldn't have gotten here Hinata told me that he was in Africa directing a movie, so Mr. Sasuke Uchiha cannot be in the living room right now, he just can't!

I open my eyes ready to continue my interview except I'm met with onyx eyes which stare deeply into mine, my breathes come out shorter, I can't breathe!

"Sasuke get away from Moegi! Can't you tell what happens when you get too close to the poor girl?" Hinata shouts out.

"What that's utter non-sense! You just didn't feed her that's all; I'm not affecting her in any way, shape or form."

"It's also affecting her because you have your arms around her."

Mr. Sasuke Uchiha has his very sexy arms around me? That's it I'm going to die a very happy women! I died in the arms of the guy I love that's all that matters!

* * *

"She looks like she fainted again," Sasuke tells me looking back over at me, I glare at him.

"And who's fault is that?" I ask irritated at the man I married.

"Truth be told I blame you," he says removing his arms around the unconscious Moegi. "Could it be that Hinata is jealous?" he asks me with a grin plastered on his mouth.

"What? Why would I be jealous? I've actually gotten used to young pretty girls fainting at the sight of you," I say to him with a forced smile his grin widens.

"It's not my fault that I was born this good-looking and possess a very charismatic personality," he tells me with a carefree shrug of the shoulders.

"Sasuke-e-e-e-e-e-e!" I shout pissed at his stupid words.

"Oh, my sweet beautiful Hinata," he starts to praise me but I give him my back. "But when our children bring their guy friends and they blush like crazy at the sight of you and mumble like pathetic idiots it's fine isn't it?" he asks me with a twinge of jealousy in his voice, I look back at him with an evil smile.

"Of course!" I hear a deep growl in his throat.

"Hinata-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!" he shouts but then I remember that Moegi is recording our interview and I stop talking if she hears this she might release it and everyone will think we hate each other and can't stand one another.

"I forgot," I say to him and go over to the table and grab the recorder, I stop the recording and rewind it Sasuke then stands behind me and wraps his arms around me, I look back at him.

"What is **my** Hinata doing?" he whispers in my ear which causes goose bumps to come onto my skin.

"I'm erasing any evidence of our little 'play' from before," I tell Sasuke truthfully.

"The naughty Hinata appears," he continues to whisper softly into my ear I feel him softly blow inside of it.

"Sasuke! St-stop it!" I order him pulling away from his hold. "When I'm around you I lose my senses! Don't come any closer! At least wait until Moegi is gone," I tell him playing the tape and stop it right when Sasuke first came, I set it back on the table and start to record. "I'll go get some alcohol so that she could wake up."

"There's no need for that," Sasuke says as he twists the cap off of the water bottle but before I could stop him he tilts the bottle over her face and she gasps, he looks back at me with a scary smile, "was that okay?" he asks in a sarcastic tone, I shake my head.

"No! Now the sofa is wet!" I shout he smirks.

Moegi sits up and dries the water off her face with her sleeves, she gasps.

"Hey you could leave now, my wife and I wish to spend some **alone **time before our cute kids get home," Sasuke says I go to him and slap him behind the back of the head.

"That is no way to treat your fan! Have you learned nothing?" I ask.

"No, no there are times when it's okay to be a complete jerk, you have to be in order to get your point across, have _you_ not learned nothing?" he asks me in a high and mighty voice.

"Well I guess I'll be going I'll call your assistant and make an appointment," she says in a depressed voice she begins to gather her stuff.

"He doesn't mean it! My husband has a twisted sense of humor, please stay now you'll be able to interview Sasuke, I'll go I have to meet TenTen and Sakura anyways," but as I start to leave Sasuke grabs me.

"Nope, if I stay then you do too! We'll do it together; you just can't leave your handsome husband alone with the kind of person he hates the most?"

I look back apologetically, "Sasuke can't stand reporters or fans that faint; it's nothing against you," I quickly reassure her, she losses the color in her face. "Sasuke-e-e-e-e-e-e!" I shout for some reason, he looks away.

"You guys as a couple are different then I imagined," she says with a smile.

"We get that a lot," I say to her sitting back down where I was before Sasuke came, he walks to the sofa and sits down next to me, my hand goes to his and we hold hands.

"Hinata is the only person I let my guard down, I don't have to pretend to be someone when I'm with her," he says which causes me to smile.

"There are many sides to my husband and I love every single one of them."

"That's not what you always say," Sasuke teases me.

"Plus it's not only me, over the years he's gotten closer with the other members and he can also be himself around them," I tell her she nods.

"Back to what you two were talking about, did Hinata tell you the history of my family?" Moegi shakes her head.

"My family has always been rich it's always been one of the richest families in the world even during the great depression the Uchiha's still had all their money. So when the 'technology' to make motion pictures first appeared they invested all their money to create a Movie studio, the Uchiha studio also invented color and sound in the movies all the other studios paid a huge amount of money to be able to use that technology; my family also bought stock in other studios to make sure they held power over the studios that could be a threat to their own business. So from the beginning of the Movie industry my family studio has been a part of it. They always taught me how I should treat people in the business and everyone was already scared of me so it didn't take much bullying on my part to get what I wanted from everyone. I never had patience for shy people and sadly Hinata fell in that category. Every time she was near me I cringed," he tells her the short version of his story.

"He began to avoid me all together, that's the kind of jerk he was! And that even made me more nervous, I was worried and couldn't figure out why so I panicked and went to him to ask-" but Sasuke doesn't let me speak any further.

"Did she tell you about what a badass she was during the signing of our contract with the record company?" he asks.

"Hey! I wanted her to find out how much of a jerk you really are!" I say he looks away embarrassed I get it, he doesn't want me to talk about it, and I squeeze his hand. "But if we go to that part of the story we'll be skipping right past the party Naruto had, when they first told us about the viewers for the first episode of _Rebels_, the Naruto incident, the chase scene with our fans, or that time we were swarmed by some fans and how we got separated but you came to save me instead of going to TenTen whom you were dating at the time," I tell him looking up at Sasuke he looks away to Moegi.

"It'll take forever to go through all that! Plus there are many more Naruto incidents, being swarmed by fans and I went to save you because you were the most hopeless out of all of us, TenTen could of taken care of herself," he replies, "Now back to the signing of the contract-" but I stop him.

"But-" he cuts me off.

"It's necessary we have to hurry this along so she could leave faster!" he doesn't hold back, I glare at him.

"That's not very nice! Hasn't your Mom told you to be nice to **everyone**?" I ask.

"Hinata-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!" he shouts blushing.

"Fine but I'll tell it because you like to lie to make yours more interesting," I sound like his mom instead of his wife.

"Exactly why do you think people like to hear mine more?" he asks, I ignore him and look over at Moegi to find her giggling.

"I'm sorry please go on," she says trying to hold back her laughter and I do.

* * *

Going back in time I'll leave it normal like for: **Gaara's Little Girl**; because she finds it hard to read the italics…

They bring us into this huge conference room with a long table that sits about sixty, seven different phones in the middle; starting from one end to the other.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sit at one end of the table; Shikamaru sits to the left side so that we can see who walks in. The chairs are so high that neither mine nor TenTen's feet touch the ground.

I whirl around with the chair to look at the floor to ceiling windows, behind us, now this place has a great view! TenTen looks back also and gasps.

"That is so cool!" she exclaims.

"I know right," I say as I keep my back to the rest of the members and TenTen does also.

"I would kill to buy a place with this view," she tells me.

I talk to TenTen the most since we are roommates in the show and we become best friends, but I still don't know her that well; just like the other members, we don't hang out or try to get along.

"I live up in the hills so I look down on all the other places," I tell her she looks over at me a weird expression on her face, she lets out a sad sigh.

"I forgot you came from money," she says before turning her chair so she could face forward and scoots up to rest her arms on the dark mahogany table. "Did your dad buy it for you?" she asks me.

"No," I tell her as I too turn around, "He already owned it and he lets me live there with my cousin," I say looking down at my legs as I swing them.

"Oh, that really hot guy that shows up on the set with you?" she asks me.

"Who is the hot guy, TenTen?" Sasuke asks his girlfriend, she laughs sheepishly, going further down the chair.

TenTen and Sasuke started dating in Kakashi's last show and they are still together even though they broke up last week and got back together just yesterday.

I look over at Shikamaru to find him sleeping on his arm, I smile down at him.

"Don't worry babe, no guy is as hot as you," she tells him with a smile; he looks at her not believing a word that came out of her mouth. I sure hope it's not my fault if they break up again; I try to break the tension by speaking up.

"Did you guys see the rating's for last night's episode," I ask them smiling.

"Yeah! It was what thirty million and the show just started last month, man we six are living the dream!" Naruto says with his usual enthusiasm, my smile becomes wider.

"What about the album sales?" Sakura asks leaning forward with a smile on her glossed lips, "I read that in just a week we've sold two million copies, that the CD is so popular that the stores can't keep it in stock!" she lets out a little squeal moving her shoulders up and down.

"If this keeps up its going to become really troublesome," Shikamaru says lazily.

"Thank you," I hear TenTen say under her breath, I give her one small nod.

"Why do you say that Shikamaru?" I ask looking down at him, he keeps his eyes closed.

"Next thing we know we'll be touring around the U.S., if our popularity keeps growing," he tells me with a yawn.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Naruto mumbles.

"It is loser," Sasuke butts in before Shikamaru got a chance to continue I turn to look at him turn to look at Naruto above Sakura's head. "If the show and CD continue to be a success they'll make us continue filming the show during the week and make us go on the tour on the weekends," I look at him wondering what he's trying to get at.

"And?" Naruto asks his long-time friend; Sasuke sighs looking over Sakura once more to look at Naruto; Sasuke's expression looks angry and Naruto has an innocent look on his face.

"We won't have any time to have a life, we'll be going to one city to the next, having to sing live every weekend. We will be worked so hard we probably would rather die then give another concert," Sasuke says painting an ugly, sad picture of a happy thing.

"God, do you only see the bad things in life?" a very irritated TenTen questions her boyfriend.

"I agree with Sasuke, only bad, horrible things can come from this meeting," Shikamaru says in a dark voice.

A little laugh escapes my mouth, I cover my tightly shut lips with my fingers but another laugh escapes and I stop trying to hide it and just laugh out loud, closing my eyes and just letting it out. I open my eyes after a while and wipe away the tears that gathered in them, I look up to find all five other members looking at me as if I've gone mad.

"I really can't believe you guys," I say still laughing a bit as I look at them all in the eyes. "Any other person in our shoes would kill us to get these kind of opportunities." I tell them, Shikamaru sits up and pats me on the head he looks at them with an apologetic look on his face.

"She's still a newbie so she doesn't understand this kind of fame," he tells them all, he keeps patting my head I shove his hand away.

"Look I understand four of you were at one point a part of Kakashi's last show but you Shikamaru this is barely your second role, you graduated from the same Art school as me, we passed together so don't go acting all mighty you are just as new as me." I tell him, he smiles at me. We knew each other from back then, he usually sleep in class and almost failed but the teachers saw his talent and gave him passing grades. We weren't friends in school but we spoke to one another and I feel most comfortable with him.

"True but I have experience in a show, we all do except you," he says staying up but still looking sleepy. "None of the shows you were hired for actually got on the air so there," he says poking me on my forehead.

He just has to bring that up.

I look away from him and throw myself back folding my arms over my chest, looking angrily at the table, I frown at it.

"You don't get that this is bad," I hear Sasuke start again, I look at him angrily, he ignores my glares. "First is the great ratings, then comes the renewal of the show, sure they'll offer us lots and I mean lots of money for us to continue and most of us will want to continue but then they'll continue to have power over us, we'll be tied down to them. They'll keep us on a tight leash, restricting our movements because they'll argue it's best for the 'brand' we won't have a life because we'll be busy filming the show, promoting it having everyone watch our moves. American people won't be able to get enough of us, the paparazzi will be following us around everywhere, taking our pictures for money, our fans will know of our every move, they'll find out which hotel we are staying at and inform all their friends and when we get to the hotel they'll be a mob outside waiting for us; websites will be dedicated to us, they'll write everything that goes on in our lives. Gossip magazines will run stories every week trying to sell stories about us, there will be so many things going on that you will come to regret signing that contract. It'll be worse if we sign this contract we aren't singers, all of us are actors only," he says in a serious tone, I watch him wondering why he looks like his puppy just died.

"I was in a pop group before I started acting, I was going to stay in it but Kakashi convinced me to leave it for this group," TenTen tells us.

She used to be a part of a mildly popular group of four girls, she released one CD with that group but then she was cast as Roberta king in _Rebels_ and just as she mentioned Kakashi ordered her to leave the group.

"I released a solo album a few years ago," Sakura tell us.

Sakura was famous before any of us, she has the most experience in the industry, she started as a child, well so did TenTen actually they started in previous shows and movies, they have known each other the longest but they don't seem to get along so well.

We stay quiet not talking just thinking. I still can't believe just four months ago I auditioned for the part of Mary Franco and now I might sign a record deal!

I must admit I'm real excited, I don't care what dark gloomy things Sasuke nor Shikamaru said I feel like I'm flying up high.

I smile to myself and let out a small laugh. I really can't believe I made it! My dream of becoming an actress is actually a reality!

"What are you so happy about Hinata?" a curious Naruto asks me, my smile turns wider as I look up at him.

"My dream of being an actress has been realized," I tell him feeling as if I've barely just noticed now, he grins at me leaning back in the chair.

"It's an awesome feeling isn't it?" Naruto asks me meeting my gaze with his happy one, I nod feeling so happy I can sing.

"Who knows maybe I'll be a part of a pop group!" I say with a laugh not believing the words that are coming out of my mouth. I fidget with my fingers, it's a habit I should stop but I can't! my heart is racing at the prospect!

"Next thing we know we'll be in an _E! True Hollywood Story_, or be made fun of an a VH1 show, I can picture it now," Shikamaru says with his face resting on the table, his head turned to me.

"I see it too," Sasuke says becoming his depressed self.

"Can you two be any more negative?" TenTen questions the two boys.

"Yes," they both mutter at the same time.

Silence overtakes the room; I look at Shikamaru and watch as drool drips out of his semi-open mouth. I take out my cell phone from my purse and take a picture.

I would like to read all his fan girls reaction to this unflattering picture when I post this picture on the website.

None of us ask for Kakashi because we all know he'll be late.

Then in walks a man dressed in a suit, he comes into the room with a tray and bottled water he puts a bottle in front of each of us before he walks out he turns to us.

"They'll be in soon," he says before leaving I notice tons of people outside the conference doors trying to catch a glimpse of us.

Then a whole posse of business ready people come in after the other guy left I listen as one man stays outside yelling out: "Don't you dare bother our potential clients if I catch any of you asking for autographs or taking pictures you'll be fired!"

The rest of the people who came in sit in front of us on the opposite side looking straight at us, these people seem as if they are important to the record label.

One guy who wears glasses slides some portfolios at a women next to him, she immediately gets up and puts one in front of the six of us, most of my band mates look confused at the leather bound portfolios but Sasuke and I open it and quickly skim through it.

"Just sign on the dotted line," the man that had the portfolios tells us.

"No," Sasuke says pushing the contract they drawn up for us away from him, I skim through it more. "We are underage and need an adult that's responsible for us present; Kakashi should be here in a while, so we'll wait."

That's right we told him the wrong time so that hopefully he wouldn't be hours late, and leave us waiting like idiots.

I look over to see TenTen get the pen that was in the portfolio she was handed but before I could say anything Sasuke stops her.

"Don't!" he tells her loudly, she looks up her expression showing her annoyance, "just wait for Kakashi."

"They are from the network, they have the best interest for us!" she says pen in hand as she turns her head to look at Sasuke.

"That's right," Naruto agrees with his love interest on the show, "why would they hide something from us?" he is truly perplexed, Sasuke sighs closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's right why would we try to trick you guys?" glasses asks us sweetly.

"Do you guys not know anything?" Sasuke asks exhausted "what matters are _our_ best interests not the networks."

"I agree with Sasuke," a fully awake Shikamaru says pushing away the contract.

I try to read it but don't really understand it, is it written in words that only lawyers know?

I close it and push it away also.

"I don't sign anything without my lawyers' approval," I tell them; my dad always told me that and I follow what he says.

"Are you guys trying to ruin it for all of us?" TenTen whispers loudly, "this might be our only chance!"

"She's right; we could just take them away, "the first man says, I look over at TenTen and see her panic a bit.

"You are bluffing," I say leaning back in the chair. "You need _us_ way more than we need you," I watch as their calm façade begins to crack they look over at me wondering if I know the truth. "From what I hear our first album is breaking all kinds of records, and the music business isn't doing so well these days. You need us; DBR to sign with your label in order to make money and keep your jobs, am I correct?" I ask them innocently. "I know the network President personally; him and my dad take golfing trips all over the world together. If I talk to the President I'm sure he'll let us sing with a different label." I say most of the men and women sitting across from us look to be losing the little coloring they had on their face.

Along with etiquette lessons I was given business class by my father himself, he ordered me to read the business section of the newspaper before anything else. Just today in the morning I read about the label, the reporter wrote that in order for the label to keep in business if they fail to sign us the label will be sure to file for bankruptcy tomorrow.

All my band mates look at me not hiding their shock; I focus on nothing in particular on the table but feel my face heat up at all the attention.

"I'll wait for Kakashi," I hear Naruto say; I look up at him feeling my face get hotter; he smiles at me; making me feel faint.

He is so cute! I think I maybe in love!

"Well it's four against two, we lose right TenTen?" Sakura asks pushing it away from her, TenTen turns her head to look at Sakura she nods putting the pen down on the contract and pushing it away letting out a tired sigh escape her open mouth.

"I'm sorry," I hear Naruto say, "If what Hinata says is true it might mean all of you will become jobless but…we are a band and if one of us doesn't agree on something we discuss it between us and come up with a decision, so you'll have to wait until we agree on it."

"Yeah!" Sakura agrees; all of us except Sasuke nod; instead he just smirks down at the table.

The adults across form us look disappointed but they know that we won't change what how we feel with just their threats.

"I'm sorry I'm late there was this huge…" but they don't let him continue because: Naruto, Sakura and TenTen leap up off of their chairs.

"You are late!!" they yell out like little children; Sasuke just looks annoyed and pissed; Shikamaru mumbles to himself and I have just gotten used to it and don't complain anymore.

"There really was a nasty accident on the freeway," one of our music producers: Rin says as she follows Kakashi and behind them is the guy who along with Kakashi writes and composes our songs: Obito Uchiha; Kakashi's childhood friend.

These two guys are in their late twenties yet they are the kings of Hollywood.

"What did we miss?" Kakashi asks sitting next to TenTen.

"Nothing much," the guy that I've decided to name: Glasses says angrily, "your clients are refusing to sign the contracts _you_ agreed on," he tells him.

"Give us a few minutes alone," he says, they all reluctantly get up and leave closing the door on their way out. "What's wrong with it?" Kakashi asks.

"If what I read is true they want us to do five albums," Sasuke speaks up first.

"What of it?" Kakashi asks.

"I'm not a singer, I'm an actor," he says plainly.

"You have an awesome voice so don't worry about it," he says dismissing what Sasuke was trying to say.

"Will you guys write all our songs?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Obito asks quietly.

"It's just…what if we write some songs would they make it on the album?" he asks.

"It's just what Sasuke says you guys are actors," Rin responds, we stay quiet, so that's a no.

"…with great voices!" Kakashi fakes his enthusiasm.

"I for one don't have to be swayed, I want to sign!" TenTen says with a huge smile.

"I do too!" Sakura agrees with TenTen.

"I'm going to ask my lawyer to go over it to see if everything is fine and if everyone else agrees I'll sign also," I tell them all.

"Why do you need a lawyer, I'm good enough so trust me and sign!" he says looking over TenTen to look at me my eyes met his.

"My father taught me to never sign anything unless our family lawyers look over it," I say, he nods grudgingly.

"I just don't like it," Sasuke says quietly, "I won't sign. One album was enough, I don't want to be a plastic group. That's all anyone is going to say, that we are fake and replaceable," he says standing up and about to walk away but is stopped by TenTen.

"Do you really want to ruin it for the rest of us?" she screams, he stops keeping his back to her, I look up at a sad TenTen and watch as she struggles not to cry. "Some of us have dreamed for this kind of opportunity! Are you really going to turn your back on us? I thought you were apart of us? Aren't you even going to take our wishes into consideration?" she yells at him, I watch as his back becomes tense.

"No," he says before walking out of the room.

We all stay silent none of us sure what to do or say. But then Naruto gets up to follow after Sasuke, TenTen's tears fall out of her eyes and on to her cheeks, I pat her on the back and she brushes away her tears.

"He's such an ass," she mumbles I nod my agreement.

"I'm sure Naruto will change his way of thinking," Sakura tells the girl she considers her rival, I look at Sakura and find her looking at Kakashi.

"What?" he questions her.

"Shouldn't you go and try to convince Sasuke it is your job isn't it?" she asks him, he in turn folds his arms over his chest and looks at her.

"Look I'm not here to pressure you into something you don't want to do, it's not my job."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she says looking away from him and looking out the windows.

"Since it seems we aren't signing anything I should go," Shikamaru says yawning and stretching his arms up.

"You are going home to sleep aren't you?" I ask him, he secretly smiles to me.

"None of your business," he answers me in a playful manner, I get up too and take my contract with me.

"I'll get going also," I tell them following after Shikamaru, I get my cell phone out of my purse and talk to my attorney.

Now back to the present, well after this sentence!

* * *

"You told it all wrong, why must I always come across as the angst teenager with an attitude? Is that really my character?" Sasuke turns to look at me.

"Look that's how it went down and you know it!" I say to him then I look over at Moegi waiting for her questions she just sits there staring at the two of us.

"Did Mr. Uchiha always play the part of the drama queen? Was Mr. Uzumaki the one that always went after him to calm him down?" she asks leaning forward completely ignoring Sasuke and focusing on me alone, I open my mouth ready to talk but then Sasuke's hand covers my mouth.

"Hey if you got a question about me then ask me directly! Don't go asking this woman!" he shouts I grin under his hand. "No, I wasn't always the drama queen, I had a right to be pissed if I wanted to, and their words pissed me off!" I force his hand off my mouth.

"When isn't he? That's what you're asking aren't you?" I question her with a smile.

"Look do you want to me to let you in on when I first feel for that shy girl?" he asks knowing she'll take the bait.

"Yeah I want to hear about your love story from your mouth!" she shouts jumping up from the sofa, she must be excited. "Mostly everyone has heard it from other people but never from your mouth Sir Sasuke Uchiha! This is the greatest! I still can't believe I'll be hearing about it from your mouth sir! Am I dreaming? If so don't wake me up!!!" she shouts up at the ceiling.

She is really worked up.

"Well this is the start of the real story? I'll have to go back to those years so no interrupting or asking questions…just listen to my story…"

* * *

So back to the past by the way from now on I'll keep it in the past from this point on!!!

I'm a loner plain and simple but I look up as I sit against one of the wall of mirrors in the dance studio; I see the girls together practicing the routines we were taught yesterday.

"Sakura that last move was off," I say to her which causes her to glare at me.

"Remember Sakura we have the perfectionist Sasuke here, if your arm is raised an inch higher then it is expected; he'll stop the rehearsal and tell you," TenTen says in a carefree manner, I stare at her wondering what I did wrong this time.

You see I'm a loner so why do you ask did I join a pop band? That is currently in a dance studio learning the chorography for our summer tour titled: "_Our Generation Tour_," that is coming to a city near you (only available in the United Sates for a limited engagement), I was conned by the group and the higher-ups!

DBR is a democracy so the majority votes wins, the executives 'raided' the set of the show asking us to tour the U.S., of course I was about to say no but Tsunade was there and said it wasn't exactly a question but that we had an obligation stating that in the contract we were obligated to offer concerts with that I look over at the shy girl whom I can't stand almost as if sensing my eyes on her she hides behind Shikamaru what is her name again?

"Hey Navy!" I shout, I sense Naruto's angry eyes on me, "is this true?" I question her since it was her that had her lawyer look over the contracts and she didn't say anything about it.

She comes out of her hiding place and nods then she quickly hides behind him again.

"Sasuke turn your glare to someone else not at Hinata!" Naruto orders me and I ignore him.

"Look here Tsunade, I'm against this U.S. tour and I'm sure my band mates agree with me, how about we vote on it to prove you wrong?" I challenge the one lady that is never afraid of me.

"Go for it kid," she smirks.

"Everyone against it raise your arm up!" I yell and the only one that does is Shikamaru, I look away feeling defeated, I hear Tsunade laugh.

"Everyone for the tour?" she asks, I look and everyone else is for it even Navy which is a surprise to me but I look over at Naruto and I get it, she's going to be able to spend the summer with him that's why she agreed to it!

"So I win!" Tsunade says in a delighted tone.

I walk away pissed while Tsunade laughs at my anger.

And that is why I find myself here in the studio learning the chorography with the rest of the group.

"So I decided who will be whose partner for the concerts," I could have figured out who will be with whom so when Yamato tells us it's no surprise to me.

"Sakura and Sasuke are one pair," Sakura lets out a long suffering sigh, "TenTen and Naruto," now it's Naruto's turn to let out a sigh, "and Shikamaru with Hinata!" she quickly runs to him and high-fives him he smirks.

"Have you guys been running like I instructed?" he asks, Hinata is the only one that says yes, he sighs rubbing his throbbing temple. "Madonna runs five miles a day so when she goes on tour she can run around the stage without sounding breathless!" he shouts at us, Yamato begins to hyperventilate.

"But we aren't on Madonna's level," TenTen says.

"That is not the point! For your fans you must not become tired or out of breath on stage! It'll take away from the momentum from the show!" he clarifies and I understand what he means.

"TenTen; you and I will begin to run together starting tomorrow right babe?" I ask her she nods with a wide smile and comes over to me.

"Sakura you and I will-" but she looks at Naruto with her eyebrows raised which causes him to stop speaking.

"Hinata how about you and me begin to run together?" Sakura asks the girl that seems to be her new best friend, Hinata nods with a smile on her lips.

"**NO**! How about you **ALL** run **TOGETHER** like the **GROUP** you are?" Yamato asks.

"Nope! I have to see them every day as it is so why would exercise with them and spend even more time with them?" Sakura speaks up.

"Exactly why! Because now you will be one! All six of you must get along to become a better band, I mean most of the time you don't even talk to one another, and you ignore one's existence! How do you expect to survive as a band if you can't even get along?" he asks us which causes all of us to turn quiet and unsure on how to answer his questions.

* * *

I mentioned before that from now on I'll writing how it's happening from the past! Only once in a while I will go back to the future.


	5. DBR their rise to fame

**Kirei Yuki Tenshi**: Thank you! I try hard to make a story everyone will kind of like. I'm really happy you like it!

I'm glad you do love it! Sadly I took really long to update, and for that I'm sorry for making you wait.

Yeah, this story is on-hold on the moment, cuz of college; I have papers, exams, finals and a future to plan so it's going to taking me awhile to update and all that. But yeah, this story is on-hold until summer where I get more time to type and all that. It's going to be a while, sorry! No matter how long it takes I'll contininue to write it until I finish this story!

Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it! You are too kind, I'm way far from one of the best, way far!! But I love that you think that anyways!!

Good, now I have one for sure person who will finish the story! I'm happy, because I was thinking that people would get bored after a few chapters, but I'll keep you to your word!! Thanks once again I think you are awesome!!!

**blackraven615**: Much thanks!!! Sadly I updated really late, I'm sorry!!! Really sorry!!!!!

**Syn'ri**: I know right, much thanks for mentioning it by the way! I don't even remember where I saw that, or maybe I just confused her with someone else…

**cheh**: I'm glad you find it fabulous, much thanks, I really need to read that or else I think you guys don't like it, yes, I have problems I know…Oh, you'll probably like a scene here where she stands up to Sasuke and in the next chapter too!!! Yes, Hinata stands up for herself!!! Unless it's her dad…Yeah, no one expected that from her…Yup Sasuke was impressed, he wouldn't admit it though. Shikamaru maybe just a bit but not from Naruto he's in love with Sakura in this story. I'm so sorry I made you wait so long; there is no excuse, really none!! I'm sorry!!!!

Yeah, I know I checked it out too late though, I think it's fixed though, I'll check the past chapters to make sure. Thanks for reminding me!

**champylin**: I'm happy you think so! Yeah, from now on it's all the past, maybe from time to time I'll go back to the future but I'm not sure how I'll do that yet, so yup all past from now on! No, sadly no Hinata and Naruto romance, there might be a few flirting scenes but no romance, even though Hinata would want it. I know it would!! But I think it would be bad if she went out with Sasuke and Naruto, it's not really right. I know, you kind of gave me an idea for Hinata and Shikamaru though, for this story so I'll see how it'll happen, I can't give you Naruto and Hinata so I'll give you Shikamaru and Hinata!!! Just for you!

Yup, I knew it had to be TenTen and not Sakura, I so didn't want to go there!

I'm sorry, so sorry, I mean I'm really sorry, like sorry from the bottom of my heart, like really deep down and on the surface I'm sorry…okay, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I'm an awful person, no amount of nice words will make me think otherwise, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**cygnet411**: I'm sorry this time it's like a month late; I'm awful person aren't I? I'm sorry!!!!!!

Just know that if you do hang me alive you'll never know the whole story!!!!

MUHAHAHAHA (my own evil laugh!!!)

**HeartBrokenHinata**: Thanks I'm glad you wrote that, I really need to read that from you guys!! I need reassurance from you!!!

Yeah, I think this story will be told from all of their points of views, like at the beginning it'll just be Hinata and Sasuke and later it'll be all of them giving their own take on what's going on. I'm not positive about this though…

Yeah, I'll try to make it humorous, what can I say I love to make you laugh!!!!

* * *

_**First off you guys are wonderful and patient and I love you all!!!!**_

_**I really don't know what else to say but I'm so sorry!! And I mean I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I admit I've had this chapter done for about more than a month so yup…I'm so sorry!!!!!!**_

**Ah, yes the song Hinata is sings is titled "I just wanted your love" by Alexz Johnson, I'm not sure if any of you are fans from the show: Instant Star but it's from there. You can probably hear the song if you google it. But if ask me to I can provide a link to all the songs I'll be "using" for this story just ask me in the review and I'll do it…**

**So the songs nor the characters from Naruto belong to me, just thought you should know…**

* * *

_**The following is a quick reference of the cast, like which character they play in **_**Rebels.**

**Sasuke Uchiha **plays**: **Marco Anderson he is the guy who came to the school to get revenge on the Givinchi family since he believes that his father was killed by Maya's dad but he didn't know that he would fall in love with the daughter of his enemy…

**Hinata Hyuga **plays**: **Mary Franco she is the girl next door, the one you go to talk about your troubles; the mother hen of the school, she's cute but not the kind of girl you'd love and leave. She's the rational one but when things pile up and she can't take the pressure she explodes and everyone better beware!

**TenTen **plays**:** Roberta King the daughter of a successful music star, she's always been in the shadow of her mother and doesn't like it! She wants to shine and make her own name! Roberta fights for those who can't, she goes against the system and does what she believes is right! She and William hate one another but soon things change…

**Naruto Uzumaki **plays**: **William Hamilton the son of a rich politician, he is the most popular boy in school and by far the one with the most influence. William hates poor people and Mary and Marco are both able to attend school because they are on scholarships and William does not approve. What no one knows is that this prep boy can sing and wishes to form a band but will he do when the two people he hates the most have the potential to make his dream a reality?

**Sakura Haruno **plays**: **Maya Givinchi is the Queen Bee of the school, any new gossip she knows about. She's into fashion, fame and money, no one has ever said no to her. She gets what she wants whenever she wants, there is no impossible in her vocabulary. She loves to sing and so when Marco and Mary come to her asking her to join their band she can't say no because she'll be in the spot light and do what she loves to do! She hates Marco because he hates her but the truth is that for her it was love at first sight, what will she do when Marco tells her that he hates and wants to watch her downfall?

**Shikamaru Nara **plays**: **Gustav Morales the boy that was poor all his life up until last year when his parents hit it big in their business so now he's a new rich kid, he stands out like a sore thump with his flashy fashion and his outrageous behavior. He likes to be the center of attention so he does anything that he has to stay in it. Gustav isn't his given name he came up with it because his real name is so common. He believes himself to be a player but the truth is he's far from it…

* * *

**Chapter 5: DBR their rise to fame**

"Just break up with him," Roberta tells me I look at her, how could she tell me this before I'm to go on stage and sing to Nick?

"For once I agree with _Robert_!" Maya says looking into a small mirror that goes with her everywhere. "I mean he's seeing someone behind your back! He is like such a loser to be doing this to you! Don't let him walk all over you like this! Stand up Mary!"

"But I love him," I whisper.

"Does he feel the same way?" Roberta my best friend asks me, I look at her not having the answer.

"Do it Mary then go out with me!" Gustav says hugging me.

"Don't touch her!" Roberta yells at him smacking him in the process.

"Look Mary," Marco says as he rests his two hands on my shoulders, "I love you like a kid sister, Nick is my best friend and I'm happy you found one another. But if he is cheating on you then you have to break up with him!" he orders me, the tears slide out of my eyes, his eyes soften and he brings me into him. "I'm going to beat him up for making you cry like this!" I bury my face in his chest.

"_Cut_!" Jiraiya says, Sasuke quickly lets go of me swiftly and walks away. "Everyone was great but Sasuke when you say the line that you'll beat up Nick for Mary speak it with more emotion!"

"I can't that's the best I can give," he replies.

"Why?" Jiraiya asks growing irritated by the second.

"That's easy Jiraiya it's because I still don't understand why Marco is close to Mary of all people!"

"That's easy! You were new to the city and Mary was the first person you spoke to when you got here. She offered you advice and fed you! How could you not understand that?" Jiraiya asks pissed.

"Whatever," Sasuke mutters.

"She's like your family, the girl you consider a sister," Jiraiya says. I understand what he means; Mary is a shy girl so when the out-going and kind Marco spoke to her she opened up because she felt comfortable around him. She was just herself and Marco accepted her. I look up to find Sasuke watching me; he looks away when he noticed I saw.

"Let's do it once more," Jiraiya says as he walks away towards his chair. "Okay we'll take it from when Marco first speaks, get back to where you were standing!"

"You two should hang out outside the set and the tour. Just go out to the park or something and get to know one another better," Kakashi says appearing out of nowhere.

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

"In the show you guys are close but it doesn't really seem like it on screen," he says.

"I'm a good enough actor that I could pull it off just fine." Sasuke replies walking away I look at his back. "Plus once he starts dating Maya he forgets all about Mary."

"Hinata-" but I stop Kakashi.

"I understand, I'll try but I'm sure he won't but…I'll still go for it." I answer, I'm not sure if he's smiling or what.

We do it again and this time it was right, so now I find myself on the stage of the club/restaurant we get paid to perform in. Most of the cast and some extras make up the rest of the 'audience.'

This is the first time I'll be performing in front of everyone, true it's not a live performance but still I'm nervous. Just last week we started our first tour and now I have to do this in front of everyone!

It's fine though because I'm a professional! With this performance I'll show my father that this is what I'm meant to do.

I look over at "Nick" (who is being played by Kiba Inuzuka), the two of us are in a relationship in the show he's my first love. But one day he just breaks up with me and it turns out that he has been engaged to a family friend this whole time. His mom hates me for being poor and is using his dad's heart condition to her advantage. He is manipulating her son. Nick is a mama's boy so he can't believe that his mother is the evil one trying to keep us apart and of course Nick still loves Mary. So now this is Mary's first time singing by herself and having the rest of the band as back-up.

"We'll start with the introduction which Sasuke will introduce the band then Mary will take it from there," Jiraiya tells us, "We're rolling; silent on set."

"Welcome to _The Stage_ (yes, I know it's not creative at all, but Jiraiya seems to like it, yeah, and he's the director!). My name is Mark and as some of you know I'm part of the soon to be famous pop group: DBR!!!" all of the attendees applaud and shout encouraging words. "First up is William who is on drums!" Naruto comes up to the drums and sits on the stool. "Roberta on the guitar, Gustav on the mic along with Maya who'll be back-up singers; I'll be on the bass and finally the lovely Mary who will be our lead vocalist tonight! Give it up!!!" he shouts into the microphone and I come up and walk to the mic Mark left there, I'm terrified.

"Hello," I whisper into the microphone, "tonight I'm dedicating this song to someone who is jerk and broke my heart." I proclaim and everyone becomes quiet, I stare at Nick and the girl he left me for notices me looking. She brings her arms up to hug Nick around his neck and kisses him on the lips, I look away. "The song title is 'I Just Wanted Your Love,'" I say.

The first thing heard before my singing is a solo of the bass, that's the intro then, I shake my hips to the start. After that is when I start to sing the song softly. But after the first line I raise my singing voice. One the last string of the guitar is done, I drop the mic on the stage, realizing what I just sang and the color of my face drains. I run off the stage but before I'm fully off the stage I hear the applause and cheers.

"We're taking a five minute break," Roberta says into her microphone before running after me. She reaches me and grabs my shoulder to turn me around.

"I just said how I felt in front of hundreds of people! Most of them are our class mates! Now they know! They all know!" I tell her in a panicked voice.

"Calm down Mary. That's the whole point of a song to let the emotions bottled up come to the surface and sing to the audience those hidden emotions." She tells me softly, I look at her my eyes ask the questions my voice doesn't. But then Maya comes after us and hugs me tightly, she talks but I look over at Roberta wondering about her words.

"Cut! That was perfect! Absolutely beautiful, tomorrow we'll take it where we left off. For now you must go to the dance studio." Jiraiya says if I know him he probably would want to do another take on this scene but Tsunade is in charge of us. "Actually you won't be going to the dance studio; you'll be going to the screening room on the lot. You should go immediately don't bother to change," that's not good.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," is what Naruto says but none of us say anything. I go with Sakura and she gets in the first golf cart and sits in the back, I go next to her and Shikamaru sits next to the driver who is Obito. All of us stay quiet until Shikamaru speaks up.

"Was it that bad?" he asks Obito who keeps his gaze forward.

"Considering it was your first series of concerts, it was…okay…" he whispers the last word.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sakura asks and no one responds. I look up to find the other golf cart behind us and watch Naruto with a silly smile on his lips as he stares at Sakura. I take my eyes off of him feeling as if I'm intruding on them.

* * *

We all sit down in the first two rows of the screening room on the studio lot, Hinata is sitting in front of me, and Sakura is next to her and Naruto next to Sakura. I look to my right and see TenTen there a few seats away is Shikamaru who is watching the screen with a sleepy gaze. I cringe at the screen they are all bad but not me. I got everything perfectly. I watch the end and hear as Sakura, TenTen and Naruto talk over themselves interrupting one another. Hinata stands off to the side of the stage with a smile, Shikamaru and I walk off the stage, Yamato pauses the video there.

I look back to find Kakashi sitting forward in his seat, with Rin and Obito on either side of him. Tsunade in the very last back row and for once she isn't on her _Blackberry_ and our "Owner" next to her his eyes on the screen.

Yamato walks forward and stands off to the side of the screen, he looks pissed.

"I understand that you guys didn't have a lot of time to prepare and practice the choreography, you only had a month to learn it. But this is uncalled for!" he shouts pointing back at the screen. "Can anyone tell me what is wrong with this scene?" he asks no one answers and his eyes go to Shikamaru who is snoring softly.

"Shikamaru!" he yells, Shikamaru opens one eye to look at the screen.

"We aren't together," he responds.

"Exactly! There you and Sasuke are running off the stage, Hinata is over here on her own. Sakura, TenTen and Naruto are all talking over one another trying to get their words in." But that always happens.

"I've noticed that a lot. In all your interviews you want to get heard so some of you hog all the questions, some of you don't let some of the other silent members give their opinion." Kakashi speaks up. I know who he's talking about, I look over at Sakura's head as she slides down in her seat.

Sakura is the question hogger. She likes to speak "for" the group,(it's really just her own personal opinion though, she doesn't speak for us but for herself); the interviewers now resort to calling on the member they wish to answer the question they ask. But even then Sakura responds and interrupts a band member. Usually in the end the ones who haven't answered a question are: Hinata, Shikamaru and TenTen. I look over at TenTen during all the interviews and always see a tight smile on her lips. She holds her anger in and keeps quiet; not wanting to give an outburst.

If only she was that considerate with me…

"From now on, all your free time will be spent together! You will get to know one another better even if it kills you!" Tsunade shouts out at us.

"Tsunade," Sarutobi speaks up, she turns to look down at him and he shakes his head, he stands. "Look DBR, this is just the beginning, two of you are new to this kind of fame. I know the practice days were rushed. All of you are exhausted by the hours and time going into _Rebels_ and DBR, but you all signed on knowing how hard this was going to be. What I want you to think about is: is this fair to your fans who pay hundreds of dollars to go to these concerts? Both concerts were sold out which is huge for new musical artists." Mr. Sarutobi informs us, and walks away Tsunade follows after him. "You are actors, if you must, act as if you get along! Yamato from now on I'll give you one of the smaller lot's to convert it to a dance studio. I expect more from you for the next series of concerts." He says but I stop him from leaving.

"TenTen, Sakura and Naruto still haven't graduated from high school, they are taking lessons on the studio lot so what about that? We're all minors so according to the S.A.G. rules we're only allowed to work for a certain amount of hours. And learning the routines would be considered 'work,'" I say looking at the screen not back at him.

"They'll go to school and the rest of you will be learning the routines. Not to worry we'll cut back the filming after all you're what fifty episodes ahead of schedule? And the extra costs will be paid out of your pockets." Ah, there is the man we've been warned about. I've always heard that Sarutobi was a man who knew when to cut his losses and when to punish his actors, so this is punishment? I look over at Naruto and Hinata; it won't be a problem to us three but what about the others? I take care of TenTen plus she's getting more campaigns to be their spokesperson from perfume companies and cosmetics companies, so she'll get money from that. Sakura is also cashing in on her image. Shikamaru will be fine.

"Is that ethical?" Sakura asks Hinata, she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll ask my lawyers," she responds, I knew it.

"It probably is," I answer Sakura, she looks back at me. "Knowing Tsunade and her team of attorney's she put some kind of clause in the contract." I say, she nods letting out a sigh.

"Where is their next concert scheduled?" Sarutobi asks Kakashi. He looks at Rin who takes a paper out of her leather bound notebook, and hands it to Kakashi.

"_Gibson Amphitheatre_ here in L.A., on Sunday, the other two are in Sacramento and San Jose." Kakashi answers looking down at the paper, is this the first time he looked at our schedule?

"I'll be there in L.A. to witness the concert first hand," he says before walking out with Tsunade right behind him.

"It looks like I'll be watching your every move once again," Kakashi says. "Yamato play them the concerts again and this time stop it; to show them every mistake. Just a quick question, how many of you can speak and read Spanish expertly?" he asks, most of us look back at him. I don't raise my hand even though I do, the rest except Shikamaru raise their hands.

"Sasuke knows too, so we'll give Shikamaru lessons and we'll get other songs for the Spanish release," he tells Obito who writes it all down.

"Wait! What?" I yell.

"The U.S. has more Spanish speaking people then maybe even Mexico, (he's lying, and he's always lying). So we have to tap into that community, and _Rebels _will start broadcasting in Mexico and other Latin American countries. Oh make sure to give them time in their schedule to go over to Mexico to do promotional stuff. Aren't we going to film where was it scheduled the Bahamas'?" Kakashi asks.

"We are going to film in Hawaii," Naruto answers. Of course he'd know since his Godfather is Jiraiya so he's always the first to know everything, which annoys me.

"Tell Jiraiya that there's a change. It'll be filmed in Puerto Vallarta or somewhere around Mexico," he looks over at Obito. "Remind me to ask Sarutobi to buy us a private plane so we could travel anywhere in the World at a moment's notice. No you know what go catch up with them and tell them now." He orders and Obito leaves running to catch up to Mr. Sarutobi. I stand and turn around to glare at Kakashi.

"What exactly are you planning?" I ask him straight out, he stares at me, "we are part of your plans, correct? So tell us here and now what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well I guess I should. I've got big, no **huge** plans for you: DBR. You guys will be even higher then Britney Spears, and the Mexican pop group RBD. All of you are able to speak Spanish fluently, do you know how many countries speak, and understand Spanish? Maybe as many as English speaking ones. Now combine the two and what do you get? World Domination in the Pop business; DBR will be better known then stupid Miley Cyrus and the pathetic Jonas Brothers; _Disney_ will be brought to its knees! The studio will be on the same level as _Disney_ once you guys dominate the World!"

"You sound like an evil mad-scientist and make it seems as if you're plotting to rule the world through music," I say in a sarcastic tone but Kakashi doesn't laugh it off instead just smirks.

"Did you guys read the recent article of the _Washington Post_, they wrote about you," he tells us most of us shake our heads but I know of it and if I'm correct so does Hinata.

"Oh, you mean about Israel?" she questions, Kakashi nods.

"There's a reporter there currently living in Israel to report for the _Washington Post_. He wrote that there have been less and less fighting in Israel during certain hours. He investigated and discovered that because most people are at home watching T.V. so the fighting has stopped. Can you guess what show is being shown at the time?" he asks, most of us shrug our shoulders. "_Rebels_! It started showing over there around the same time as it started here in the U.S. The reporter even found out by the Prime Minister himself that he is a fan of _Rebels_!!" Kakashi says.

"So?" Naruto asks.

"'So?' That's all you have to say?! Don't you get how huge this is? Israel is in constant turmoil there's been a war going on there for hundreds of years! So imagine if we go over there and make peace actually happen! It'll be huge! We'll be able to do anything! It'll be a step towards world peace and it'd happen because of us! How much power do you think we'd get all over the world! DBR could be a greater cause then just making money and music! The world soon is going to be run by whom? The people you reach out to: the teenagers who will soon be the future of this country. So we should send out a message of peace and tolerance, let your voices be heard on important matters!"

"Of course our voices will be guided by you," I say giving him my back and throwing myself down back on the seat.

"Well it's only natural," he states as a matter of fact. "Now how many of you for the Spanish albums?" Kakashi asks knowing of our 'democracy' I don't even have to look to know who's for it but I find myself looking anyways.

Hinata (no big surprise), Sakura (was a given), Naruto (if Sakura is for it so is Naruto) and TenTen (she just wants more money) are for it. Shikamaru is the only one on my side the rest are easily bought.

"I think we should go for the world peace thingy," Sakura says, I cringe.

"Do you think we'll be taken seriously?" I question her.

"Sasuke don't be rude about it! Sakura is just giving her opinion!" TenTen defends her.

"Honestly think about everything more seriously! Do all of you sincerely believe some teenage pop bad will make a difference?" I question them all.

"NO!" Shikamaru shouts, finally looking awake.

"Yes," Hinata says quietly. "We will be heard by teenagers and their parents. If we talk to them from our hearts, they'll listen and get their voices out. They will get heard by the government officials who listen. I believe we can make a difference, we can help." She speaks out so passionately that it makes me wonder if she's been brainwashed by Kakashi.

"It's a lie, we won't neither will they because we aren't allowed to vote, so they'll ignore us." I tell her. "Your beliefs are pathetic and childish," I say to her.

"Sasuke!" TenTen and Naruto yell at me, I ignore them and wait for her to respond.

"They maybe but answer me this, how is it that you are heard by everyone even though you are a minor?" she asks.

"Because of my family," I answer truthfully, "as are you and Naruto," I tell her before she speaks.

"Exactly, we know people, these people know our families, and so do you really think we won't be heard? Hell my father and the newest President and even the current Speaker of the House in Congress are old University friends. I eat dinner with them on a weekly basis," she tells me. "Your family and mine know the same people; we were raised in the same circle of friends. Your brother and parents always come to my families' functions, but I've never seen you around." She says almost as if that just occurred to her. Then she turns back to look at me, her eyes silently questioning me, I look away.

"Hinata you got your point across leave Sasuke alone," Naruto orders her with a slight edge in his voice. She stares at him wondering why he'd defend me, since I can take care of myself. But at the moment I can't really think straight, she's met my brother. Now she's going to compare me to him, now I won't be free from him, not even on this studio. I believed this studio to be my safe haven.

It's not that I hate my brother, I can't and never will. I probably love him more than my parents, he taught me everything there is to know about Hollywood. But when people meet him they are quick to compare us and always end up saying; "I thought you were like your brother, he's so much better then you…" This is always the case, and I mean always. I expect her to say something similar but she doesn't. I don't understand why I'm glad for it.

Why would her opinion matter to me?

"Now, let's get back to the video!" Yamato shouts. I look forward but my eyes wander down at the dark blue hair in the seat in front of me. I find her big eyes look back at me. Her lips form a smile that makes my heart feel funny; I look away towards the screen ignoring my heart.

Little did I know then that was really the first step towards my change in the way I would view the world…

* * *

I walk back with a smile, this new rise to fame has brought me more things and relationships then I ever imagined. And one of those is a guy friend who came into my life unexpectedly.

He was an extra on set his name: Sai. I found him to be different, he was kind and he was nice to me. We talked a few times and we got along wonderfully, I quickly thought of him as a good friend. Someone I can confide in.

He didn't ask anything of me but I convinced Kakashi and Jiraiya to get him on as a series regular. Now I'm about to go tell him the news. I stop because I hear his voice, is he talking on the phone?

"Yes, yes, I understand. That idiot has bought everything, yes; stupid gullible Hinata believes that I'm her friend. I expect her to any day now; yes, the little idiot doesn't doubt in me…I'll convince her to leave…I know I sure as hell don't know how she has fans, she's so plain and pathetic…she doesn't even have anything going for her, she's ugly…" I run for it not wanting to hear anything further.

I was always warned by my father to not trust anyone so easily and here I trusted someone I hardly knew. I should be less trusting but I can't it's not in my nature.

I go back to the set where we're filming. I should talk to Kakashi and tell him that Sai maybe up to something but first I should go talk to the rest of the band and invite them out to a club.

This anxious feeling won't leave me unless I dance it off…

* * *

We should've known something was wrong with her when she asked us to go with her to a club.

I mean I can't even stand her. I say mean things to Hinata and she just gives me a bland smile and agrees with me! She never argues it's not in her nature; she is an honest person and a kind human. The two qualities I hate in a girl.

Yet, I find myself comfortable in her presence unlike TenTen and Sakura. When I'm with either of them I get this urge to stand on the edge of a cliff and jump off. I guess it's considered bad when you feel like that with your current girlfriend…

I said no to Hinata that I wouldn't go with them, and she just looked up at me; and gave me that bland smile that makes me feel as if I just kicked a kitten. She said it was okay that she understands.

Yet, I find myself in the club sitting at a V.I.P. booth on the second floor of the club that was chosen. Surrounded by my band mates except Hinata who is on the dance floor; drinking and dancing with nameless men.

You'd think that a club wouldn't let us in considering we're underage and not even think of serving us alcohol, but this is Hollywood. If you're a star here then no place would even think of turning us down.

I look to my left and find TenTen there with Sakura next to her and the idiot Naruto next to Sakura; he is in love with her but she won't give him the time of day, but recently I've heard things indicating otherwise…

Could that be the reason? Did Hinata hear about them and that's why she's acting like this?

I shake my head, I don't care! I don't!

To my right is Shikamaru who is trying his hardest to stay awake. His head bobs to the side then it lands on my shoulder. I turn my head to stare down at him, he starts to snore. I get up and he falls on the side and doesn't wake up instead he gets comfortable on the sofa.

I walk to the balcony rail. My eyes look down just watching everyone, then I start to search for the dark blue hair that Hinata has. I find her surrounded by guys who are dancing against her, she doesn't seem to mind.

My finger nails dig into the plastic rail, seeing this is pissing me off. She has her eyes closed as she dances which has me wondering what she's seeing.

Then the DJ plays Rihanna's, "_Don't Stop the Music_," and her eyes open, she starts to jump up and down. This look of happiness washes over her face. The skin tight dress starts to rise up her thighs, one hand goes down on the strapless heart-shaped top part of the dress, it looks like it's going down and shows more of her porcelain skin that begins to turn pink…I shake my head, she yells out something at the guys, some move away from her and others take advantage and move in close but she raises her other hand that isn't occupied holding up the top of her dress (so there won't be any wardrobe malfunction that will excite all the men in the club). The two huge identical twin security guards come up to her to shove the guys away. They all stand around her too afraid to move in closer because of her security detail. The sunglass wearing guards look at the men daring them to get close. None of them have the balls to, most stay to watch her a few others go to find some other girls.

She starts to throw her head to the side her long loose hair following her body movements. She stretches her arms up and moves her hips side to side. Her head falls back her eyes are closed once more; she's singing along with the song. She continues to dance ignoring every guys gaze on her. I look around to find every male entranced by Hinata, is she unaware of it?

They watch her; their interest is clearly evident to any guys eyes, it pisses me off to witness these guys look at her with those eyes. She laughs as she moves faster. I feel like I heard her laugh over the blaring music but that's impossible unless my ears have memorized the sound of her laughter. I look on to see some of her loose hair stick to the light sweat on her exposed skin.

I watch her face and begin to notice that her expression shows that Hinata isn't having fun at all. I suddenly become concerned, and this is not the Hinata I've come to know. How come I didn't notice this earlier? Why am I the only one who can see through her lies?

"She's having fun isn't she?" TenTen asks me as she puts her arm through mine.

"No, she isn't," I find myself saying, I remove her arm from mine. I walk towards the stairs to go on the dance floor to get her and find Naruto on the stairs making his way down. I catch up to him.

"Where are you going?" I demand of him.

"To get a drink for Sakura," he answers me angrily. I look at him wondering if he's really stupid or just acting like one.

Has he not noticed that Hinata has feelings for him, everyone else has. We all see that Hinata not-so-secret thing for him. I shake my head and close my eyes rubbing my throbbing temple with my finger tips. How do I keep my patience with this idiot?

I slap him behind his head and walk away.

"You are such a dumbass," I say to him showing my disgust at his cluelessness.

"What the…what's wrong with you?" he shouts as I pass him by and ignore his stupid question.

I go to Hinata and watch her for a bit but then reach out for her arm; she opens her eyes to look at me. Her face is flushed, I raise my eyebrow at her and she looks down at the floor a mixture of fear and guilt in her lavender eyes. The fear for some reason angers me more.

I pull on her arm to drag her with me. The bodyguards issued by the studio follow close behind. I make her follow me into the dark alley behind the club; I hear the sound of the music but not the words.

She faces me with her head bent down; I cross my arms over my chest to look at her. Her body shakes a bit, I hear her teeth clatter against each other; I take off my jacket and put it over her shoulders. Her head slowly rises to look at me, tears glisten in her eyes.

"You don't have to cry about it," I say to her in a rough voice. She looks back down, I sigh to myself. That wasn't how I meant for it to come out, I meant for it to sound light and in a joking manner but instead it came out angry and gruff.

Why is it that with Hinata everything comes out wrong?

"Thanks," I hear her speak up, I nod and she doesn't look up.

"Is something bothering you?" I soften my voice she looks up at me. Her lips tremble and she bites down on them. Her shoulders shake the tears fall out of her eyes. "I mean it's not any of my business but if you want to talk about it to me I can listen," I say quickly.

She smiles at me; I unintentionally take a step back she turns her gaze back down, the hurt on her face flashes on her face before looking back down.

"Look," I start off softening my voice even more. "I'm not used to talking to you so much but if what Kakashi said is true we're going to spend more time together and we are all bound to know each other better. So I'll get used to you." I tell her, those majestic lavender eyes meet my gaze. She stares into mine as she smiles at me again, and then she frowns as she directs her tear filled eyes to the ground.

"He used me," I hear her whisper; I look back at the security team they look up at the night sky, whistling and pointing up at the non-visible stars. I look back at Hinata who is sobbing.

How should I handle this? Should I say something, go hug her, or what? I watch as her shoulders continue to tremble; she cries louder, and then I hear a flash. I look in the dumpster to find a guy in there with a camera in his hands. He grins at us.

"I see the title now: 'The Evil and Cruel Sasuke Broke Good-Girl's Hinata's Heart' or even better yet; 'The Ugly Love Triangle has Come to an End, Sasuke has Chosen TenTen Once More.' Nah, that's too long, it doesn't matter because in the end I don't decide the title," I look back at the duo, they nod.

"I'll leave it to you," I say as I take Hinata away only to find dozen more paparazzi out there waiting they notice us and bring up their camera's to take pictures. "Bring up the coat to cover your face," I order and help her.

"Aww, come on! Don't be such a bitch!"

"What is the good-girl drunk or some shit?"

Some more guards of ours come out to help out, some of the paparazzi try to pull us apart but I grab onto her harder. I won't let her go, they won't separate us.

"I think she's high on weed and just doesn't want her daddy to find out."

"Just as you mentioned you know our parents yet here you assholes are fucking around with us. I mean if you fuckers have half a brain you would leave us alone." I tell them as we go into the black van waiting outside.

I let Hinata in first and she almost trips but I grab her waist and hold her up right and the car door slams behind us. She sits on the front row of the van; it feels so weird for it to be empty since everyone is always in here.

It's so silent in here, I hope the bodyguards would turn on the radio but our songs would probably be playing.

What should I say?

* * *

It's so quiet in here, the only sounds are of my sniffles, my eyeliner and mascara must be running I'm too embarrassed to take off Sasuke's coat.

Would it be mean of me to jump out the van door to escape the silence? Would that be too extreme?

Should I speak up?

"Thank you," I say, I bring my hands under the coat and start to fiddle with them.

Should I start with the weather ask him what's his take on the change of in weather?

"This person, who used you, was he or she close to you?" he asks me in a low voice that doesn't hear angry at all.

"Yeah, I thought of him as a close personal friend," I answer; he keeps to himself and in a softer voice asks.

"What did he do? I mean if it's too personal you don't have to answer," he quickly tells me. I smile at his words.

"He used me to become a regular on _Rebels _and he seems to have an ulterior motive," I answer him truthfully.

"You're just too trusting and naive," he says, I hunch forward. "It's a bad quality in people like you who are naturally nice; there is a limit to trust."

"But should I…should I be open-minded to people I've never met? Shouldn't I give them the benefit of doubt?" I ask as I take off the coat and wipe the tears away. "I don't want to be cold and weary of every kind person I meet, I don't want to end up like-" but I'm cut off by his voice.

"Me?" he asks, I look over at him and smile.

"Sorry Sasuke, but the world doesn't revolve around you," I tease him and he smiles. Now I understand why girls fall in love with Sasuke so easily. It's his smile, when he does…when Sasuke smiles with his heart he's even more handsome then usual. I grin at him as he looks down at the van floor.

"I think you may be the only that thinks that," he says looking up into my eyes.

"True, I'm the only one with a brain," he laughs.

Ever since I meet Sasuke I always thought of him as cold and emotionally detached. When he's with Naruto or Shikamaru even; he's a different guy. One that laughs freely and grins often like Mark in _Rebels_. But even with TenTen, the times I've seen them together he's cold to her and rarely holds her hand or kisses her in public. To an insider like me it seems that the only reason he's with her is for publicity and even TenTen admits that she doesn't understand why they're dating. Sasuke doesn't love her and she knows that, he knows that TenTen doesn't love him, so why are they together?

I actually asked her and she responded, "_We are totally different but I think that's why we're good together. He isn't into the 'Hollywood' crowd but I' am. Sasuke is into directing and I'm not, I think it's our differences that make us a great couple_."

"Look about this guy; you're going to find tons of them here in this business. Even famous and long-time veterans of the business will try to cling onto you to become more popular, have you not noticed how many more 'famous' people have been calling your assistant? That's because they know you are the next big thing. How many awards are you nominated for as the 'fresh new star?'" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders, unsure. "Maybe they know if they hang out or get seen with you they'll get the spotlight once more. See everyone in Hollywood; once they've gotten the spotlight they always want to stay in it, they'll do whatever it takes. They'll even go so far as to make up stories about you just to get their names known this guy…what is his name?"

"Sai," I answer, he nods.

"This guy Sai will probably go to a gossip magazine claiming you and him are dating, just wait and see…"

* * *

That Friday when all the gossip magazines came out I was on the cover of them all with misleading titles such as: "_A DBR's Member Life Spiraling out of Control_," and another one: "_DBR's Good Girl Secret Boyfriend! The Exclusive Interview_," "_DBR's not so Secret Love-Triangle_!" "_Sasuke's cheating on TenTen with Hinata_?" (The question mark is actually bigger than the letters…) "_DBR's Drunken Night out_," "_My Story: Why I broke up with Hinata_."

"Two out the six actually have your name in the titles, I congratulate you," Neji tells me. I glare at him. "Anko has been calling non-stop…" Neji says in a sing-song voice.

"Tell her no, I won't be doing interviews, no radio, no magazine, and no TV!" I shout. Anko at first was my publicist but now she's the groups.

"Geez, honestly Hinata-" he cuts himself off as his cell phone rings with the Darth Vader song from _Star Wars_ starts to play. My eyes grow huge and my face turns pale.

"I'm filming!" I whisper, Neji answers the phone.

"Hello, uncle! How are you?" he asks, "Ah, that's wonderful, what no, Hinata isn't here she's currently filming…you want me to ask…oh, she **has to** go but this weekend she's going to be doing some concerts…you'll fly over…_with_ Hanabi…she'll _have_ to make time…but her schedule is so full…yes she's going to be shooting a photo spread for _Teen Vogue_…you **have** to see her…" he pauses long and directs his gaze at the concrete floor. "Yes uncle, I understand I'll tell her as soon as she's off set…until then…" he hangs up, I don't ask him anything, and he doesn't voluntarily talk.

"Call Anko tell her, I'll do a radio interview, I'd do it with _KROQ_ but they don't play our music. I'll talk with _Power_. I hate the morning radio host from _KIIS_ he's annoying as hell! I'll talk right now, call her." I say as I walk away.

"It's no use, he's talking with Mr. Sarutobi now," Neji confesses I watch as someone runs to Kakashi. That's Shizune; Tsunade's personal assistant, Jiraiya is brought over and both leave quickly following after Shizune. Everyone on set stares as they leave without telling anyone what to do.

"Everyone take an hour," Ebisu the new Assistant Director announces, "Hinata you're wanted in Mr. Sarutobi's office." He tells me as he covers the microphone headset. I nod and walk quickly but then I run, I feel everyone's eyes on me as I run the fastest I've ever ran.

"I wonder what that was about?" TenTen asks me.

"Her 'daddy' most likely had a hissy fit and wants her out of the band and show," I say in a bored tone.

"True good thing your family isn't like hers," TenTen tells me as she bends forward to kiss my cheek.

"Yeah…"

I stand in front of Mr. Sarutobi's office too scared to go in and there outside of his office is his grandson Konohamaru.

"Hey Hinata do you want to play ninja's with Naruto and me?" he asks, I sadly smile at him.

"Sorry Konohamaru, I can't today, maybe next time?" I ask him, he nods.

I take a deep breath and put my hand on the door knob and turn it. Who I see in there is a surprise to me, what are they doing there? What do they have to do with what's going on?

* * *

**Who could it be? You'll have to wait for the next chapter which shouldn't take too long!**


	6. My help, your help we all help!

**Kirei Yuki Tenshi**: Thanks!! I really want a Darth Vader ring tone so that I can use it when my mom calls me…

Thanks! I try to be funny but sometimes some people don't get it.

Sorry, I totally past three months! I'm so sorry!!! I suck I know…and I'm evil on top of that I'm lazy! Sadly I have a feeling it'll be a while before I update again, classes are starting next week, sorry but I hope you like this chapter!

**cheh**: You totally got more SasuHina in this chapter! As a thank you for reviewing!!!!!

**champylin**: Oh you are too kind!!!! Ah, you'll be surprised!!!

Nope no siblings but because you mentioned Gaara I decided to add him…personally I blame you! Just kidding I thank you instead of blaming!!!

Teen model nope, but now I want him to take some photographs with Hinata, like they have a photo shoot for a magazine together while Sasuke is there glaring at Gaara…okay I just got an idea…maybe I will have them "date" or something, that sounds like fun! Thanks for the wonderful ideas!!! Thanks!

Well more like Shikamaru like's Hinata but Hinata had no clue at all then he tells her and she's shocked. But you read about who Shikamaru is within this chapter.

I totally appreciate the love you have for this story; **you**, **cheh****,** and **Kirei Yuki Tenshi** really keep this story going, thank you!

I'm sorry it took me so long to update so sorry!!! You can't see me but I'm crying because I feel so bad!!!! Sorry!!!! You probably forget all about this story, right? I would!!!! Sorry!

**blackraven615**: Thanks for being so understanding!!! Nope sadly it doesn't! Be sure to go see them live!!! It's a really cool experience!!!! Sorry you haven't read from me sooner, personally I blame my mother for making me so lazy so please complain to her!!! So sorry!!!!!

* * *

_You guys probably forgot all about this story right? _

_I did…what can I say I'm really lazy…_

_My last update was in April…wow that was a long time ago. I'm sorry for taking too long, so sorry!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: My help, your help we all help!**

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouts as he waves at me, I weakly wave back, and a paranoid smile comes on to my mouth. I turn my attention to the beautiful lady sitting in the chair in front of Mr. Sarutobi's desk and the extremely handsome man next to her.

"Mr. Namikaze and Mrs. Uzumaki, it's good to see you again," I tell them with an honest smile.

"Minato, she is just too cute! Why couldn't we have an adorable daughter? Come over here and give me a hug!" she says as she stands up and I cautiously make my way to her. She lets out a squeal and hops a bit.

"Not to worry son, your mother loves you just as much," Mr. Namikaze says as he hugs his son.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that mom is a sexist," he says.

"That's not true honey! I love you especially when I used to dress you as a girl and take pic-" but Naruto stops her.

"Mom!" he shouts with a very loud voice and a **very** red face. I look at mother and child wondering what they are talking about. Could it be that she used to dress him like a girl…like for real?! If so I would really love to see them maybe if…

"Hinata," I hear Mr. Sarutobi call me, I look at him and he has a serious look on his face. "Do you know why you got called here?" he asks me in a low tough tone. I nod stopping in front of his desk to face him.

"I have a guess, is it because my dad called you? To ask that you remove me from the show and band?" I ask in a soft whisper, he watches me. "I wasn't drunk," I truthfully say to him, "I had a few drinks but I didn't get drunk, I didn't take any drugs either. As you can see for your own eyes I'm not hung over or anything. Sasuke just had me covered so no one could see that I was crying nothing more."

"Yeah, she wasn't drunk or anything! She looked like she was having fun dancing," Naruto speaks up. I look over at him to find him standing next to me, a serious look on his face. I look away to Mr. Sarutobi feeling sad that Naruto couldn't tell that I was having a bad day…

"When I'm depressed I have this energy and when I go dancing the depression doesn't feel so bad. I only drank because some of the guys around me were making me and I admit I didn't fight them. But I never whatsoever did drugs!" I tell Mr. Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi from what I've learned Hinata isn't the kind of girl that will lie, she admitted to drinking a bit that's all she did, call Hiashi and tell him that I'll keep watch over Hinata and I'll take responsibility for her and Neji." Mr. Namikaze says I look back at him, why would he offer…

"No, you shouldn't because I mess up always and dad will always be calling you! Yelling at you and all that! I should just give up and go back home, I'm sorry Mr. Sarutobi I failed you," I say hanging my head.

"What non-sense are you saying?" Mr. Namikaze shouts. I flinch then feel his hands on my shoulders. "Look you are a strong girl one that shouldn't give up so easily! You are a talented actress and singer; believe in yourself more because I do. With time you'll be the most sought after actress in Hollywood, I see the same fire in you that your dad has. Trust me; once you do you'll go a long way without my help but on your own. I'm not the only one who believes it, Kushina sees something in you, and she has placed her trust in you. So believe in yourself because we sure as hell do!" he tells me with a wide smile. My heart is fluttering and I feel my cheeks turn bright red.

"If Hinata was older I'd be worried but I'm not!" Mrs. Uzumaki says, "you know what Naruto is a bit immature at the moment but once he grows older he'll be sure to turn out like his father so just go after my son," she says with a wink, I feel my face turn hotter.

"Mom! You know that I don't like her like that! Hinata is just a co-worker! The only person I love is Sakura!" he yells out, I smile hiding the sadness I feel; he doesn't even see me as a friend? This is sad and pathetic.

"I should go now, thank you Mr. Namikaze and thank you Mrs. Uzumaki, I'll be forever grateful to the both of you. I won't let you down!" I say to the two of them they nod and smile. "Mr. Sarutobi if you'll allow it may I go back on set there are some new re-writes I need to memorize." He smiles and I take that as a yes and walk to the door, I stand here but then I regret not telling Naruto bye. "Mr. Uzumaki I'll see you on set," I say before opening the door and walking out only to bump into the one person I would've preferred not to see at the moment.

"You got kicked out?" he asks me, I look up to meet those striking onyx eyes head on.

"No, the Namikaze's are standing up for me so sadly you are still stuck with me," I tell him in a icy tone and move around him only to have him move around me and block my way.

"Wow, do you find it wise to speak to me like that?" he asks taking a step forward closer to me. I look up to meet those cold and distant eyes without fear.

"To me you are just a spoiled rich kid who takes advantage of your family name; there is nothing to fear, since it's your family who holds power not you. Sasuke is just a lonely kid who obligates everyone to like you and hides behind the Uchiha name." I say without thinking straight. I walk away but once I turn the corner my legs start to shake violently. I lean against the wall, holy shit! I just…

I totally wrote my death sentence!!

Now not even the Namikaze's can help me!

* * *

I look down at the floor; she just…Hinata described me with just two sentences…is that how everyone sees me?

Am I just a spoiled rich kid who hides behind my family name?

"Oi? Naruto to Sasuke please respond!" Naruto shouts at me, I turn my glare at him and he lightly laughs taking a step back only to crash into his dad. I look up and see his smiling parents; I force my smile to appear on my lips.

"How have you been?" I ask them.

"Pretty good how about you?" Mr. Namikaze asks me.

"Well it's been an eventful morning, I'm being accused of cheating on my girlfriend with her friend; you know a typical day in my life," I say in an ironic tone. Minato laughs I'm glad he finds my problems funny.

"That's what happens when you become a star in Hollywood, well son we'll see you at home. Mom and I got some business to take care of," Mr. Namikaze says as he hugs his son and his mom does too and kisses his cheek.

"Take care and you better apologize to Hinata or I'll post those pictures of you on _Facebook_!" Kushina says as she waves bye to me.

"What did you do to her?" I ask as I wave back.

"Ahh, she says I hurt Hinata's feelings because I called her my co-worker and not a friend," he says I nod.

"That would hurt anyone, even if I don't like her I still consider her my friend," I lie.

"Ehh? For real?" Naruto asks with a shocked look on his face, I nod hiding my smile. "I was going to apologize anyways but now I have to!"

"What pictures was your mom talking about?" I ask starting to walk away.

"The one's when I was a toddler and she used to dress me up as a girl," he answers, I look over at him and pause.

"She used to dress me up too," I say, he meets my eyes.

"She took pictures of you too, right?" I nod realizing that she holds something that could damage my image.

"You better apologize to her!" I order him, he nods. I look down at the floor, I'm going to regret this but…oh well. "Am I a spoiled rich kid that hides behind my family name?" I question Naruto without skipping a beat he answers.

"Yup!" he says with a smile, I'm going to wipe it off his idiotic face! "But those of us that know you have figured it out but still see you as our friend. You're an asshole but once you show your true self you become a semi-decent guy," Naruto tells me as he pats me on my back. "Its fine we've learned to tolerate your behavior," he tells me.

"How come none of you ever said anything?" I ask growing pissed. If they knew why didn't they ever tell me anything?

"Why so you could yell at me and make me feel like shit? I mean I already take so much crap from you, so why would I want you to bring me further down?!" Naruto yells.

Ah, this is the feeling I hate…Naruto is the one guy whom I can call a friend and this is how he's feeling…

"I'm sorry," I say to Naruto, I look up to meet his shocked eyes. I guess you can say that I've never said sorry in my life. I think it's appropriate that Naruto is the first person I ask forgiveness from. His jaw drops as he stares at me. I feel my face turn red, I look away. "Idiot," I murmur walking away from the stupid-still-shocked Naruto.

I don't care what that chick thinks of me but I must admit I really do have to thank her for telling me the truth. I'll never tell her that.

Hopefully it isn't too late to change…

* * *

"Quit biting your fingernails!" Neji shouts at me. I pull my hand away and put them both under my shaking thighs. The heel of the leather boots we wear as part of our uniform on the show, make an irritating noise.

I notice Neji's throbbing vein on his forehead. I don't care! I'm scared! I mean Naruto's parents saved me but now I'm doomed because of Sasuke! Oh, how I hate my life!

"HINATA!" Neji yells, I stand and walk in my small trailer.

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when I'm needed on set," I shout in a too loud voice. I feel Neji's eyes on my back.

"What happened?" he asks me following behind me.

"Oh, the Namikaze's have backed me up and told dad that they'll keep an eye on us for him," I say to Neji too quickly.

"What seriously?" he asks me, I nod lying on my bed.

"Something else went on," he tells me, I look away from him. "Tell me!"

"I just…I totally angered the 'God' known as Sasuke!" I shout.

"I didn't know you thought of me as such," I hear Sasuke's evil voice. I gasp sitting up and throwing Neji in front of me as a shield.

"Protect me!" I order my cousin/assistant.

"That guy is an idiot you have nothing to fear. Just remember I can kick his ass," my cousin says standing up.

"Look Hinata, I came here to tell you that you shouldn't be scared of me. What you said wasn't _entirely_ a lie, you are just lucky no one heard because if they did, you wouldn't be here right now," Sasuke says as he stand in the doorway of my bedroom. "You are my _friend _so anything you say I take it as advice. It doesn't necessarily mean I'll accept it though."

My jaw drops, this isn't him, and it can't be!

"It's an alien right? This isn't the demon Sasuke?" I whisper loudly.

"Didn't you call me a God a while back?" Sasuke shouts.

"Yeah but, you think of yourself as a God but the rest of us think of you as a demon," I answer.

"You are really killing the patience I had for you," I hear him murmur. "Here I come to be nice but you are really making it difficult."

"Wait!" I shout going up on my knees I stretch out my arm towards him. "You think of me as a friend?" I question him. His eyebrow goes up as he stares at me, he nods slowly. Sasuke's eyes show that he thinks I'm stupid. I feel my face heat up.

Naruto didn't but Sasuke does, what has the world come to?

I throw myself back closing my eyes.

"Hn," I hear Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Neji calls out to me.

"I'm happy," I lie with a fake happy smile. "I think of you as my friend too Sasuke, actually I'm in desperate need of air, how about we go for a walk?" I ask getting up.

If I stay here I'll go crazy. He takes a step back; a small look of fear comes onto his face. This will be fun.

"I thought you were going to nap?" Neji asks me.

"What? Silly Neji! I just wanted to lay down that's all!" this time my smile isn't a lie.

"I don't think we should. The press thinks we have some secret relationship. If we're seen together alone it'll add fuel to the fire," he backs away more from me.

"Then let's bring Shikamaru along," I suggest getting off my bed.

"I'll come along," Neji says.

"No, you must stay and answer my phones and e-mails, look over some of the scripts I was sent," I order my cousin.

"Actually, there is a role for you. They are offering you Ami's role from Sailor Moon," I whirl around to look at my cousin.

"Seriously?!" I shout.

"I was offered Mamuro's role in the movie," Sasuke says. "TenTen was offered Lita's and Sakura was asked to play Usagi."

"I see, never mind. I won't do it unless I get to play Usagi," I say to Neji. "Come on let's go," I tell Sasuke as I grab his arm and make him walk with me.

"Wait! I never agreed!" Sasuke shouts. I shrug my shoulders not caring. We walk out of my trailer and make our way to Shikamaru's. I knock on the door and get no response, I push Sasuke forward. He glares down at me and I smile up at him.

"Go on, wake him up and tell him we are about to start filming," I order the guy.

"But we aren't," he says.

"So? Lie to him," I reply.

"But, that's wrong," Sasuke admits. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Is it?" I ask in a slightly angry tone. He stares at me wondering what is going on. He just stands here in front of me and almost as if realizing something he leaves and goes up the steps of Shikamaru's trailer.

Sasuke is a talented actor but I guess in real life situations not so much. He comes back out quickly his face shows his embarrassment, I glare at him.

"What happened?" I question the spoiled boy.

"Nothing, let's go," he says grabbing my arm but I pull away and go up the small stairs I pull the door open and I find Shikamaru on the sofa. He isn't alone nor is he asleep. I stand here shocked to find Shikamaru making out with Temari. His hand is up her shirt and she moans, I run out and slam the trailer door. I grab Sasuke's hand and run for it. I'm such an idiot!

"I should've listened to you," I say as I keep running and hold onto his arm.

"What do you like him?" he asks me, I let go of his arm and stop running to whirl around and face Sasuke.

"NO!" I shout he smirks not believing me. "It's just that, it's weird, you guys are my family, so I just caught my brother making out with my friend.

"I'm family?" he questions me.

"Well you and TenTen are the parents," I respond, I can sense his glare without having to look up.

"Hn," he simply says walking in front of me, I catch up to him.

"It isn't nice to leave your daughter behind," I say as I walk alongside him.

"Shut up, idiot," he says I smile. We walk around the lot of where _Rebels_ is filmed.

"You know I've never walked around here," I tell Sasuke, he looks over at me as I look around.

"It's a huge lot where other shows and movies are being filmed. In the fifth sound stage is where Gaara is filming his new sitcom," Sasuke informs me. "The seventh one is where they are filming some scenes for the new sci-fi movie starring: Christian Bale and Emily Blunt. In the ninth stage Robert Downey Jr., Will Smith, and Penelope Cruz are filming some scenes for their new movie. We aren't the only stars here. The old man has one of the best movie lots in Hollywood; so tons of movies and shows are filmed here."

"What the hell are you _Rebel_ bastards doing on my side of the lot?" I hear a voice ask us, I look back and find Gaara behind us. I smile at him and he glares at me.

"Is that for your stupid new show or do you always dress like that?" Sasuke asks with a smirk. Gaara is dressed up in punk fashion, including piercings. Is that a spiked dog collar around his neck?

"I'm playing the black sheep that falls in love with the good girl," Gaara answers in a low-bored voice. I watch as he takes out a pack of cigarettes, he offers them to me but I step back shaking my head. Next is Sasuke and he takes one taking out a lighter from his pocket. He lights his cigarette and hands the lighter to Gaara.

"Should you guys be smoking? Aren't you too young?" I ask as they take the first drag of the cigarette.

"What are you a school girl are you going to go tell on us?" Gaara asks me in a sarcastic tone, I glare at him.

"Leave her alone, so who's playing your 'good girl?" Sasuke asks.

"Ino, imagine how hard it is, pretending to be in love with that witch?" Sasuke nods.

"Well I have Sakura at least she's out grown the 'love' she felt for me. If she hadn't this series would've sucked big time," he admits.

"I'd take Sakura over Ino any day. Right now she's 'trying' to memorize the lines she was supposed to know already. She makes it more difficult on all of us. The crew is in a tough spot."

Oh, Gaara is one of the few actors whom care about the crew, he can't be so bad.

"No, everyone on our show is really considerate of the crew members," Sasuke tells him in a superior tone, Gaara just glares at him.

"I wouldn't have minded if you played the good girl," Gaara directs his words at me. My eyes grow huge he can't be serious.

"You don't even know me," I respond.

"True but you're cute and not stuck-up like some other girl whose father is some famous rock star."

"This girl's dad is the owner of the Hyuga Conglomerate," Sasuke speaks up. The shock causes Gaara to swallow the smoke, he coughs loudly.

"Asshole," he directs his pissed off eyes at Sasuke. "No, shit? So that makes you rich. Really you just keep getting better don't you?"

"Eh? No I don't," I respond nervously stepping back.

"Oi! Sasuke do you know where…" but the voice stops. I look back to find a shocked Naruto. "What are you guys doing together?" he directs his question at me but Sasuke responds.

"We're just hanging out," Sasuke tells Naruto. I ignore Naruto and look up at the sky.

"Well if it isn't the idiot," Gaara says blowing smoke in Naruto's face as he stands next to me. Gaara and Sasuke laugh but I don't neither does Naruto. "What the hell are you Rebel brats thinking coming on to my side of the studio?" Gaara asks as he drops his cigarette and steps on it. "Well I should go," he then looks at me. "Come back soon," Gaara says to me with a small smirk. "Later losers," he says to Naruto and Sasuke as he walks away.

"I was scared of him but he's actually really nice," I say to Sasuke as soon as Gaara is far away.

"It's his eyes. They look like they belong on a zombie not a human," he says nodding.

"Oi, am I invisible?" Naruto shouts.

"If only," Sasuke mumbles, "and you couldn't talk, that would be the best."

"You know I was trying to be nice! Sasuke you are such a jerk, now I won't be attending tonight's premiere!" Naruto shouts.

"There's a premiere for a movie of yours?" I ask Sasuke, he nods.

"I'm a Producer," he admits.

"Well then, where's my invitation to attend?" I ask.

"This is Hollywood, anyone that's 'famous' can get in," Sasuke says.

"Well than I'll go with Neji," I lie to him.

"You don't have to," he says, he doesn't look back at me as he walks ahead. I watch his back, I was just joking I'm not ready to attend a big movie premiere I barely got through the studio party to promote '_Rebels_', I don't plan to attend. But for some reason I get the feeling that Sasuke would like me to go…

"Okay, I won't," I say out loud, Sasuke looks back to stare at me. I look away down at the pavement.

* * *

"Hey," I look over to my left and see a punk out Gaara walk to me. I just meet him yesterday.

"What are you doing on my side of the lot?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"I came to visit my sister, we're going to eat after Kakashi talks to the cast and me," he answers me.

"Sister? You have one?" I question the boy.

"And a brother, hard to believe? I agree," he admits with a smile.

"Gaara come into the make-up trailer once your done!" I look back and Temari waves at me and smiles; I weakly wave back to Temari.

"Temari is your sister?" I ask him, he nods.

"Good to see you guys together," Kakashi says as Gaara and me walk in on the set together. "Given that Nick is gone from the school and won't be returning. Well only for a guest appearance but I decided for Mary to have a fling with Gaara's character from his show." He tells me, my jaw drops.

"That would mean two different networks coming together to have a crossover between shows. Has it been done?" Sasuke asks as he stands off to the side behind everyone else.

"Plus Mary wouldn't cheat on Nick like that. He may have left but she'll stay faithful to him," I speak up.

"Actually she will, because I say it. The second season we'll be introducing new characters, Gaara is the first love interest for Mary after Nick. And a new character comes falling in love with Mary. And you get a new sister since your dad re-married and had a daughter with his new wife. Lots of things are happening to your character," I stare at Kakashi feeling shocked.

"Am I going to die next season or be forced to leave?" I ask, Gaara laughs at me.

"Idiot! You are becoming popular so that means you're story is expanding. You'll get more air time and you'll be featured in print ads and in all new promotions for the second season." Gaara tells me, this guy's father owns his own television network and has his youngest son star in his prime time shows.

Gaara is as popular as Sasuke. Lots of magazines and TV shows invent stories of a rivalry but those are all lies. It may look like they don't get along but they do.

"What's the storyline?" Sasuke asks.

"Gaara, your father actually agreed to it?" Sakura asks him.

"For the story, Kakashi plans to keep it a secret until we start to film. Once you guys return from your European tour you'll find out." Gaara answers directing it to Sasuke then he looks at Sakura. "My dad won't give up free promotions on other networks nor more viewers."

"Well, Gaara, I'll meet up with you and your producers later to agree on a few terms," everyone claps for Gaara as he leaves. "I'll give you guys your new schedule," Rin gives us bounded notebooks. "This one is the last one I'll hand you, the dates of your tour, studio time and the places you'll visit while in Europe. We have it all planned out to the very second." Kakashi says as I skim through the huge schedule. "Most of the venues you'll perform at have been decided and the first concerts have already gone on sale, and no surprise they've all sold out." The crew and the rest of the actors applaud us. "As you can see the hotels you're staying at haven't been revealed yet, it's for your own safety. Mr. Sarutobi was kind enough to buy a very nice private plane for us and a small jet too. I may not have mentioned this but we have signed a deal to film you guys for a documentary. You six will be allowed to film and give interviews. It'll be an exclusive look at your life on tour. Each of you will be given a hand held camera and you'll film what you want." Everyone looks back at Sasuke ready to hear his complaints but he surprises everyone by smiling.

"I like the idea," he admits with a shrug of the shoulder. "It'll give the critics and assholes who think we have it easy an opportunity to see how hard we really work."

"We'll be recording our Spanish album in London and Madrid?" Shikamaru asks keeping his eyes on the papers.

"Yeah, we will," Obito speaks up. "We'll actually be working together for the English album too. I'll be showing you how to make lyrics work, how to create a melody and to mix music."

"You're actually going to let us?" TenTen asks surprised.

Rin and Obito nod.

"Well, let's start filming," Kakashi says.

"Hinata I'll wait for you in my trailer!" Naruto shouts at me, I nod as I walk towards the set. Naruto and I go over his lines in his trailer. We started doing this from the beginning; he says that he can relax around me.

Yet, he says I'm not his friend…

* * *

"TenTen I need to talk to you," I say to her, she looks back at me, I look down at the ground, this won't be easy, and it never is.

"What you can't tell me here Sasuke?" she asks me softly, she knows what's coming.

"It's better in private," I say giving her my back and walking to my trailer. This has to be done. I wait inside, she comes in with a smile but she notices something and her smile fades.

"I get it…" she whispers. "You look grimmer then the last time we did this."

"It was because you blindsided me when you broke it off," I admit. "It came out of nowhere then." I look up to find tears in her eyes. "You've known for the longest time that I haven't felt the same as before. This relationship just isn't working we…aren't what we used to be…I'm sorry but we have to break-up. It isn't healthy to be in a relationship like ours," I tell her. The tears slide down her cheeks and her mascara starts to run.

"I knew this was coming but…it still…hurts…" she admits as the tears slide down faster.

"I would still like to be-" she leaves before I can finish, "your friend…" I whisper into the empty trailer. I feel like shit…


	7. A Team of Two

**ausumist**: You are too kind!!! Thank you for writing that in your review!!! I'm glad you liked it!!! Thanks!

**Mischievious Lil Tink**: Totally sorry that it took me so long to update!!! I'm sorry! I'm so glad that you caught that! I'm glad too, now the love starts to blossom between them!!! Well it's one-sided but still!

**cheh**: Yup, I'm totally yay too! There'll be more SasuHina in this chapter too! She hasn't, she's still kinds of hate him. Yes, there will be interesting things going on! As always Naruto is pretty dense…and he really didn't mean to be rude, he just likes to talk more then he should…he's a dork. It may be a bit of a surprise so I'll wait to tell you guys! You probably won't really expect it! At least I hope you guys don't figure it out! You'll find out about Sai in this chapter and after that he's forgotten, I never really wanted him to be a part of the story so I cut him out…

I'm glad it's not!!! I always love what you have to say, I really enjoy your insight on my stories, thank you!

**champylin**: Yay!!! Thanks!!!! Yup, Gaara is going to be a sort of love interest for Hinata on set and maybe off set…I'm still not really sure…Yeah, they broke-up. Is she more aggressive? Hmm…I'll have to read the earlier chapters to see, if she is I'm sorry she's probably like that when she's with Sasuke. She likes to show off in his presence. She feels she always has to fight him and maybe that's why she's aggressive. I didn't update soon, I'm sorry!!! I always tend to take forever when I'm in college, sorry!!!!! Thank you for your thoughts on the story I always enjoy reading what you think!!! Thank you!

**nwyd**: Yay, someone who sympathizes for TenTen, and yup there'll be a TenTen and Neji thing going on! Seriously, that's cool!!! Yup, there'll be a bit of Hinata and Gaara going on, I find that coupling kind of cute, weird isn't it?! Please forgive me for taking forever to update, you probably already forgot of this story haven't you? It's totally understandable and I thank you for your thoughts!!!! Thanks!

**imatwilightfan**: I hope you liked that HinaSasu story I did, I was kind of thinking of expanding it, would that be okay? Wait, I asked you that in the PM didn't I? It's okay, I can wait until you respond, I'm totally not pressuring you into answering me, take your time!!! Yeah, she really is. That's true their moments aren't really there but from now on I'll start writing more SasuHina moments, hopefully you'll like them! Plus, Hinata has go get over Naruto so she can't really be in love with Sasuke still holding onto those feelings. Yup, the real turning point will be in their European tour! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Sorry!! And thanks once again for everything!

**Syn'ri**: I know I would too! Well I watched the Mexican soap of this and it's really addicting especially the actors were great! But I like to write this because if you watch the show you don't really know the things going on behind the scenes you know? So I wanted to do a story where you got the show but also everything that happens behind stage. Because I'm someone who can fantasize about the weirdest things and I was all like hey I should write a story like "Rebelde" and I did…Sorry you probably don't care!!! I totally agree she'd probably be stereotyped as playing only those bubbly-dense characters if she did play Usagi, and the other girls you chose are perfect. But I wouldn't want Sakura to play Usagi, she'd ruin Usagi for me!!! Actually, you know what's funny the main actress in "Rebelde" actually used to say that she was Sailor Moon and would act like her sometimes…it's dorky I mentioned it but it's true. No, you must continue who can play Naru? I was kind of thinking of Temari playing Haruka. I totally understand and I'm sorry if I offended you. Thanks for talking about Sailor Moon with me; I really can't find many people who remember the bad-ass manga and anime!!! Have you seen the last season?

* * *

_**So, next for the update list is **__**Do over**__**!**_

_**I'll probably be able to update it today too, but first I must shower!**_

_**So catch you guys later!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Team of Two**

"So you guys are officially broken up now?" Sakura asks TenTen as we browse inside _kitson_, the "it" store of young Hollywood.

"Yeah…" TenTen admits in a whisper.

"You guys will get back together," I say hugging my friend.

"I don't think so for sometime Sasuke and I haven't been the same I just feel I have to try really hard for him. For example I feel like I can't be myself when I'm around him. It sucks to be in a relationship like that. I love him but there is only so much I can do to make him happy," she confesses to us.

"Don't cry," Sakura whispers, she then looks at me, and I stare back wondering what she wants me to do.

Sakura ambushed me today in the morning telling me that we have to go shopping to cheer TenTen up. I asked why and that's when she dropped the bomb of TenTen and Sasuke's break-up.

We don't have any scenes to film today instead we are just practicing this whole afternoon for this Sunday's _Teen Choice Awards_, which I'm proud to be nominated as for Choice TV Breakout Star Female. I've been told by a producer of the award show that I've won.

They tell us ahead of time to get us to go. _Rebels_ and us individually were nominated in fifteen different categories and we've been told that we've won all of them.

Kakashi told us it's to be expected. But once we stop wining at the _Teen Choice Awards_ then it means it's time to break-up. Everyone thought he was joking but he wasn't, I could tell.

DBR was asked to open and close the show. Kakashi has chosen our two songs. The first is our instant hit "Rebels" and our other song is "Carino mio" a song with some Spanish words to show our Spanish speaking fans that we love them. I think "Carino mio" is a corny song…I don't think I'm the only one who thinks this.

But people like corny…I look over at Sakura and TenTen as they hug; I hear and see the flash bulbs go off. I look at the girls at the counter.

"Can't you put down the blinds or shutters?" I ask since I've seen them do it before.

"Would you like that?" one girl asks me. I was about to nod but then someone nudges me from behind.

"Kakashi wants you guys to be photographed; he wants the public to know that you three get along. That there are no cat fights behind the scenes," Anko says.

I hate publicists…

"That's why Sakura dragged me along!" I mutter under my breath. This isn't for TenTen! I've been had!!!

I'm pretty sure TenTen doesn't feel up to having to be photographed after being dumped.

"What time does rehearsal start?" I ask.

"In two hours," Anko answers as she replies to something on her cell phone.

"I'm bored already," I say, TenTen looks at me and I smile at her. "Can't we leave?" I ask.

"But I haven't even bought anything!" Sakura says.

"Everyone buys from here! You'll be wearing what everyone else is wearing I thought you liked to start fashion movements not follow them," I say. Sakura stops looking at shirts.

"You are right! I have to search for a new store that no one knows of! But we still have to buy things because Kakashi gave us his credit card!" Sakura says bringing it out.

"Cool!" TenTen and I say together. We grab things and take them up to the counter. "Ring us up!" I say.

As soon as we walk out of the store we are ambushed by the paparazzi.

"Is it true that Hinata was the cause of your and Sasuke's break-up?" Some guy shouts at TenTen and she ignores him.

"Well Hinata will you answer?" another guy asks me I look at TenTen and she looks straight ahead.

"I don't even like the spoiled brat," I admit. TenTen whirls her head to stare at me. "He's a jerk that broke my friend's heart."

"Hinata!" I hear Anko yell at me.

"So does that mean you guys are divided?" one man asks me.

"No, that's just Hinata's _stupid_ opinion," Sakura speaks up turning to glare at me. "DBR is not divided, we are very close and will always stay that way," some of the guys laugh.

"How much did Kakashi pay you to say that?" they shout at Sakura.

"TenTen you're awfully quiet today," a guy comments as he removes his camera from his face to look at her angry face.

"Hinata why don't you like Sasuke; we have pictures of you guys together a few days ago on set," some man shouts.

"Did you see who we were with?" I ask. "Gaara is with us. It's not that I don't like him it's that he's too…everything. He's an okay guy but someone you have to get used to…"

* * *

I sit absolutely still as Kakashi rewinds the video he recorded from _TMZ_ this morning. I wish Neji was here…

"Shall I play it back?" he asks me. I shake my head.

Stupid _TMZ_! They had a special episode in the morning of _TMZ_ to show the footage of us leaving _kitson_ and my remarks about Sasuke. I can't believe they went that far for us!

"What will I do with you? Sakura tried to help you by saying…" he pauses as he looks up at the open door. I sit straighter in my chair as I feel Sasuke come in. "I thought you were filming at the house?" Kakashi says.

"We finished that a while ago," he says. "Is that what everyone is talking about?" he asks not moving away from the door.

"No," Kakashi lies.

"I already saw it, Naruto played it for me," Sasuke admits.

"I didn't lie," I murmur. "They cut off what I finished with."

"Hinata you have to get it in your head that they cut out footage to make it look like you said something else. They edit stuff out! I understand that you're new to this but it's no excuse," Kakashi tells me.

"I wasn't making any," I whisper.

"It wasn't anything bad," Sasuke speaks up. I look back at him to find him standing behind me. "I don't get why you're making a big deal out of this."

"This is bad for the group!" Kakashi shouts as he stands.

"But Hinata didn't lie," Sakura says walking in.

"Didn't I say I wanted to talk to Hinata alone?" Kakashi asks us.

"I thought the problem was that Hinata might have caused a rift between us, but she hasn't. We're all standing by her," Shikamaru says and Naruto along with TenTen come in.

"All of you out," Kakashi suddenly says, "and you too, I get what you're all pulling. Hinata you won't walk the press line on Sunday. I won't allow you to speak to anyone got it?" he asks.

I hide my smile and somberly nod. I slump my shoulders as I walk away.

"Quit the acting I know you're happy," Kakashi mutters.

"Kakashi I'd like to speak to you about something," I hear TenTen say. I look at her but she avoids my eyes. I wonder what it's about…

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you want to secretly date me behind everyone's back?" I ask looking up at Naruto.

"Yeah, I know how you feel about me and I feel the exact same way towards you. After all you're the reason I smile so much now…" Naruto whispers to me as I look into his eyes. My heart is beating so hard against my chest that I feel he can hear it.

"You mean you want to throw up everything you've ever eaten too?" I stare at him in disbelief; he can't mean everything he just said.

"No," he whispers softly, he lowers his eyelids and reaches over to touch my lips. He lightly traces them with his fingertips. "I know you want me Roberta. I want you, I've always had a crush on you ever since that first time you insulted me in front of the whole school. Don't you have a crush on me?" he asks leaning forward with a small smile on his lips.

"N-nope, I-I hate your guts Anderson," I lie. He just smirks at me.

"How long are you going to continue to lie Roberta? You really want to kiss me right now don't you?" he whispers in my ear.

"I'm a slutty girl I always want to kiss," I reply in a husky tone.

"Even Mike?" he whispers leaning in closer to me.

"Especially Mike," I whisper back.

"So if I kissed you right now you wouldn't get mad?"

"I would because you are my nemesis Anderson," I respond leaning away from him and he follows me.

"Am I? Who cares, I like you Roberta, and I like you a lot. You can even say that I love you…" I close my eyes as I find myself lying down on the sofa. I ready myself for Naruto's soft lips on mine. "Wow! I really got into it didn't I?" Naruto asks me chuckling, I force my eyes open and feel my face grow hot when I find him already sitting up.

"Yeah-h, try to be that intense when you film the scene. Draw all the girls watching in!" I say. I sit up and stand up and walk away from Naruto. I'm so embarrassing! I can't believe I thought Naruto might kiss me!!

"Do you think when I traced your lips…was it too much?" he asks me.

"NO!" I shout whirling around. Naruto raises his eyebrow at me. "It wasn't! But just make sure TenTen is just as into it with you as you were if she isn't then she won't like it." I warn him. He nods and I cough. "So…" I whisper. "You're acting is getting better!" I say, Naruto likes praise.

"Really?" he asks with a wide smile, I find myself sighing as I see his magical smile. "Thanks!" he chuckles and I smile back. I wish I was cast as Roberta. It would've been so great…I can picture myself as her too! But I wouldn't pull it off I'm not the kind of girl who can pull off being bold like Roberta…

"Do you know what TenTen wanted to talk to Kakashi about?" they must talk. They are love interests on the show.

"She was offered a role in a horror movie, she wants to be in the movie but she won't." Naruto says skimming through his script. "Hey would you mind reading scene 51 with me?"

"Why won't she get the role?" I ask him as I look at the script and search for the scene.

"Kakashi and grandma don't want us branching out so early in _Rebels_. They want us to only act in _Rebels_. We aren't 'allowed' to be in any other roles. That is unless they approve and give permission," Naruto says not looking up at me.

"Then why are we sent scripts?" I ask.

"So the movie studios can publicize their movies. They can say that you were in the running to play _Ami_ or that they asked you to play _Belle_ in the new live-action adaption of Beauty and the Beast. You know stuff like that, and our studio approves of such maneuvers because it keeps us in the news too." I guess he knows so much because he's been in Hollywood all his life, but I'm surprised to say that I'm amazed by Naruto…

"Are they doing a live-action Beauty and the Beast?" I ask Naruto.

"Huh? Are they?" he asks me right back, I hear a knock on his trailer door.

"Naruto, five minutes until we start," a crew member tells him.

"Coming!" Naruto shouts. He takes his script and red blazer. "When I'm done we can continue reading some other scenes," he tells me smiling, I nod and wave bye. I stand here then I walk out of the trailer and look at the sound stage to find it closed off. They started filming already…I sigh and walk back to my own trailer. I find Yamato's assistant: Genma Shiranui, there at my trailer door.

"Sensei wants you over at the studio," he shouts at me.

"Can't you tell him you couldn't find me?" I ask.

"No!" Genma says. "I'd be killed if I lied to sensei! Do you want me to die Hinata? Do you?" he shouts at me as he wipes some tears away.

"I'm sorry, I'll go right over," I lie.

"No! I'm going to escort you!" he says grabbing a firm hold on my arm.

"Man, you don't trust me at all!" I tell him.

"You lie a lot," he retorts as he starts to walk.

"I was going to go you know!"

"When?" he demands as he pulls me.

"In an hour or two," I reply.

"Sensei would've pulled out his hair if you did," he admits. I smile imagining it happen. I walk into the dance studio that was built for us; I walk to Sakura and stand next to her. Shikamaru and Sasuke stand in the back corners of the studio.

"There was a recent poll online that was held by _Fox_, the people who handle the _Teen Choice Awards_. The poll asked who the audience would like to be paired up to dance together on stage from DBR. I've heard recently that everyone is getting tired of seeing the same pairs. So we decided to pair you guys up like in the poll. So for the award show: Sakura will be partnered with Naruto, Shikamaru and TenTen will be paired up and the winners are Hinata and Sasuke as the main pair."

"What do you mean winners?" I ask him clearly displeased with the results.

"You guys got over eight percent of the votes!" Yamato says excitedly.

"I don't like it," both Sasuke and I say. I glance back at him to find him glaring at me.

"He's too bossy," I say.

"She's an awful dancer," Sasuke blurts out.

"That's below the belt! I'm an excellent dancer!"

"Hn," he mutters.

"Isn't it too much?" Sakura asks Yamato. "I mean we have a concert Friday night and Saturday night plus this performance it's too many performances. What about our voice? We'll lose them," she says.

"You won't," Yamato assures us. Sakura doesn't look convinced and now that she mentions it, what she said could be true. I never worried about it. "So for now Sakura and Shikamaru practice together while TenTen and Naruto film. Okay? Now go change into your workout clothes," he orders us.

We walk towards the makeshift dressing rooms.

"Did you know that TenTen wanted to do a horror movie?" I ask Sakura as we undress.

"Yeah, she's really mad that Kakashi didn't let her. She threw a tantrum and told Kakashi she wants to buy out of her contract." Sakura whispers and I gasp.

"Kakashi was really pissed right?" she shakes her head.

"No, it pissed TenTen off more that he didn't get mad. He calmly said that he'll let her. Do you know why? It's because to buy out she'd have to pay one hundred million dollars! Of course TenTen doesn't have that kind of money so she got mad and walked out."

"Why is it so much?" I ask her as I pull my sports bra down.

"That's the early estimate of how much she's worth to the brand 'DBR'," Sakura tells me.

"How do you know that?" I question her as I put on my yoga pants.

"Tsunade told me! Want to know how much you're worth?" she asks, I shake my head.

"Probably not even a hundred grand," I reply with a fake smile.

"You'd be surprised!" she sings, she puts up her hair in a ponytail. I put mine in a bun and we walk out together and find Sasuke and Shikamaru out there already.

"You girls have to go as soon as possible to meet with the stylist so she could fit you for your outfit's tomorrow night. When you perform 'Rebels' you'll be wearing the school uniform boots included!" I sigh and Yamato glares at me. "Okay let's begin with the stretches," I just do what he's doing.

"One hundred and fifty million," I look over at Sasuke and raise my eyebrow at his murmuring.

"What?" I whisper.

"That's your worth to the brand," he says pulling his arm across his chest.

"Bullshit! I can't…not more than TenTen," I murmur.

"You are though," he replies.

"How much are you?" I ask he looks over at me with a superior look on his face.

"Two hundred and seventy-five million dollars," he answers me easily, my jaw drops.

"And Sakura?" I ask.

"One hundred fifty million," he tells me as he looks into my eyes. What? I can't be the same as Sakura! She's the star of DBR!

"Less talking and more stretching!" Yamato shouts and he looks at me. Like I was the one who started! Stupid Yamato!

* * *

Now is the start of the tough and hard rehearsals. This will be our first live event on national television. I'm terrified out but I'll be fine. If Shikamaru was my dance partner then I'd be freaked out but since I'm partnered with Sasuke, it'll turn out fine.

"Hinata?" I look back to find Sai waiting outside the dance studio, it's been three days since I started practicing with Sasuke. I stiffen as I see him. I dab my face with the towel around my neck.

"What?" I ask him as he comes near me. I feel him watch me as I drink my Gatorade.

"How have you been?" he asks me.

"You don't care. What are you doing on the studio lot? Aren't you prohibited from stepping onto the studio?" I ask.

"I know the security guard, he's a friend. So what happened? I thought you were going to get me to be a series regular," he says walking closer to me.

The bodyguards issued by Kakashi appear and stand in front of me.

"Find out who the friend is and fire him," I say walking away.

"Hinata, hey what's going on?" I hear Sai yell.

"You lied to me and sold lies to the tabloids. None of the things you said were true. You're lucky I'm not suing you for slander," I say before walking away from him.

I walk back to my trailer feeling the butterflies in my stomach fly like crazy! I've decided to confess to Naruto tonight!

I mean sure what he said about us not being friends hurt me but maybe if I tell him how I feel for him, he'll realize how he feels for me! A girl can dream!

I'll be bold like Roberta today! I'll shed Mary and turn into Roberta! I'll do it!

I uncap my Gatorade and bring it up to my mouth to drink but then I see that familiar pink hair and a blonde head close to one another. The Gatorade falls from my stiff fingers as I watch them kiss, I feel my whole body turn cold…Sakura pulls away and look over at me; the color drains from her face. Naruto happily smiles at me, I feel as my heart shatters into millions of pieces…

"Please don't tell anyone! We want to keep it a secret for a bit, okay?" he asks me. I feel as if I swallowed my tongue and can't form words. I just nod and leave the happy couple and run for it.

How could I have been so stupid? I should've…I'm an idiot!

Couldn't you tell Naruto?! Could you not see how much I loved you? That every time you looked into my eyes my feelings towards you grew? And that by you dating my best friend has hurt me so bad that I feel like I don't want to go on? Naruto you just broke my heart! You broke me!

I can't cry yet, I can't! I bump into someone and don't look up to see who it was, I just continue to run without apologizing. I hope no one notices me, please let me be invisible like always! I run until I arrive at my trailer and lie down on my sofa.

My…the one guy I've ever loved he…Naruto is dating my best friend…the girl he's loved.

Only with my freaking bad luck would make this happen.

I feel like I will die, that's how powerful my pain is.

I hear a knock on my trailer door but I don't respond. We aren't filming anything and we aren't practicing for our musical performances so I'll ignore the person knocking.

I just want to continue sobbing until I cry blood…

I can't go on…I just can't…I'll have to ask my father to buy out my contract so that I can't leave _Rebels_, I can't stay here…

"You should lock your trailer if you don't want anyone in," I hear stupid Sasuke's voice. I stop breathing hoping he won't hear me crying. I leave my face buried in my pillow; he'll leave if I ignore him. "I'm not leaving until I get an apology from you for bumping into me." I hear him say as he closes the door behind him.

I hate Sasuke, I usually don't hate anyone I'm a nice girl who gives everyone the benefit of doubt. But this guy is in a league of his own.

"What happened?" he asks me softly. His voice it sounds like he's actually concerned. This almost makes me want to laugh… "Come on we're friends aren't we?" he whispers.

Now that I think about it he's the only one that I can talk to. TenTen is still depressed because of Sasuke, I can't talk to Sakura about this and Shikamaru will just ignore me as I talk. I use my arms to hold me up then I lift my head and look over at Sasuke.

My tears continue to fall as he looks at me with surprised eyes that show a bit of worry.

"He broke me!" I cry out as I throw myself across to land in his open arms. I use his chest to continue to cry he caresses my back as he holds me to him. I feel warmth in his arms that I'm unable to describe how safe and nice it feels.

"I know somewhere that we can talk and it'll make you feel better too," he says to me. I don't think I should go out like this but even though I hate Sasuke I can trust him.


	8. Still Believe

**imatwilightfan**: They totally are! I know I'm against the pairing but I need it as a plot device to get another couple together…I'm ashamed of myself…I can't call myself a real fan of Naruto and Hinata because of it…so much guilt! Yeah, they will be! Next chapter you'll find out about Sakura and Hinata's friendship…Naruto hasn't even noticed her…

Oh, I wish you could say that now but I haven't updated in forever…at least not frequent like before, I hate myself because of it.

Thanks so much, I'll try!

**Kiki Alessandra**: Oh, I love you already! Thanks so much! I always need love!

Yup it will! I'm so happy you are looking forward for it. I'm so sorry for making you wait forever, so sorry! I'm awful! I know!

**cheh**: Sadly no, Sasuke isn't that much of a romantic…I do too! It'll last for a bit. Totally with you on that! I know Sasuke is, he's the star! I know I just used Sai for no reason, I couldn't think of how to use him…but I kind of like Sai. Thanks so much my friend!

**champylin**: Thanks! It really is! And I'm sorry I took forever to update, hate me its okay I do…so sorry!

**Syn'ri**: Yeah, well they aren't really evil they are just trying to find their princess to flee to Earth in fear…you so have to watch it, it's the best season by far! My sister always says that too! But they might have some sort of magical power that would make their faces distorted or something so that no one can know its them…I like to believe that but then my sister always asks how come it's never mentioned then we start arguing…my sister is a hater. Chibi moon for Naruto…oh my god the mental picture…let's see…how about Sasuke for Rei, Shikamaru could be Mako-chan since she is a tomboy…oh Naruto can play Mina! No…the images! Did you see it a mile away? Oh, you're onto something…I can't give it away but she may surprise you…so agree with you, but then again TenTen never really liked him, she was sort of using him in a way…not sure yet, I still have a lot I want to write before going back, I want to give Sasuke and Hinata's story first so it'll probably be a while.

**puertoricandarkhunter**: I'm so sorry once again it took me forever to update, sorry! So sorry…sorry…

**Mischievious Lil Tink**: Wait until you read this! Just kidding I wonder if it is cute…you'll have to tell me!

I hate myself for making him date Sakura, it sucks for me! I do too!

So do I! Oh my gosh! It's amazing we're like connecting or something!

So sorry, I failed you didn't I? I took forever to update, so sorry, I want to cry! I'm a failure!

* * *

_**So I've read the newest **__Naruto__** chapter ten times and I still can't get over my love for it! It's got to be my favorite chapter after Hinata's confession.**_

_**I feel the fanfic stories for Kushina and Minato are going to grow…**_

_**Yay! I actually made it on Friday! I can't believe it, it's been awhile since I've actually updated when I've said I was going to update! I deserve a present…maybe I should buy myself something…**_

_**Thanks so much for you patience and love! Thank you I love you guys!**_

_**Hopefully, I'll be able to update another story this weekend…**_

_**Now I leave you with the newest chapter…**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Still Believe**

I sit in the booth on the side opposite of Hinata as she continues to sob loudly, I might add. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her here…

"Mr. Uchiha?" I look over at the counter at Juugo an employee of mine. "Should I prepare the Sasuke Special?" he asks me, I nod and I turn back to focus on Hinata.

She looks so…it's worse than the day we went to the club.

"Where's your cousin?" I ask Hinata, her shoulders just shake. I'm not fit to handle this situation…I'm not… "Juugo is there anyone else here?" he looks at me with a sad expression, that's a no…

I sigh and rub my temples. I should be at home looking over scripts of potential movies I could be financing and producing…

"Did you finally figure it out?" I ask her bluntly. She stops to look up at me; she bites down on her lower lip as it slightly trembles. Her expression and eyes reflect a void that I've never seen on her before. "They've been dating for a few months now; I thought you noticed it before. I can't believe Sakura would do that to you, can you really think of her as a friend? I'm sure she knew how you feel towards Naruto yet she still decided to date him behind your back, the nerve…" she looks down at the table.

"Sh-shut-t u-up!" she shouts through her tears. "Sakura isn't t-that-t kind-d o-of person!" she says to me still crying.

"I don't get how you can still defend her. Sakura doesn't deserve your loyalty. Where was hers when she began to date Naruto?" I need her to stop crying but it seems my words are making her cry harder. I sigh again.

"Stop sighing!" she says as she hits the table with her palm. "Why did you bring me here if all you're doing is bringing me down? I'll leave if you don't shut up!" she warns me, I glare at Hinata. Is it a promise? Because it seriously hears really good…but for some reason I can't let her leave in this condition. Can it be that I have fallen for the girl? The same one I used to call navy?

I look up at her as she wipes away her snot and her red swollen eyes look down. Who am I kidding?

I broke up with TenTen to be with Hinata…although she loves Naruto, and I'm pretty sure Shikamaru has some sort of crush on her. But then again I wasn't feeling the same towards TenTen, at least not like I used to. I fell out of love.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I offer Hinata after a long period of silence. She doesn't look up as the tears fall faster.

"I hate that I'm such a weak girl!" she shouts angrily. "I don't want to be that stupid chick that gives up so easily! But I have to! She's my best friend and he doesn't even think of me as a friend! I'm just so lame that I surprise myself. But, then I begin to think that Sakura knew how I felt towards Naruto. So why did she do this to me? But then I get angry because she knows I love Naruto so why the fuck is she dating him? I'm just such an idiot!" she shouts before slamming her head down on the table. "Oww!" she cries.

I just can't see how I grew to like her. She's physco. I wonder if she'd be one of those stalker chicks, you know how some girls show up at your house demanding to know about everything you've done. But, you're already broken up with her so why do you have to explain yourself to the girl?

Okay, now I'm sick because I'm fantasizing about her when she's right here in front of me.

I'm as much of an idiot as she is.

"You," I begin, "in order to save your friendship with Sakura you have to confront her about this. Explain to her how you feel; your anger and hurt against her are great starting points."

"But I don't want to confront her about it. I hate confrontation." Hinata admits to me from under her hair. She hasn't lifted her head off of the table.

"Hinata you stood up to me," I tell her with an ironic smile. "I'm positive you can talk about this to your best friend. Just be honest." How the hell am I coming up with this shit? And most of it I actually mean it.

"Why weren't you pissed that I told you off?" she asks me as she lifts her head from the table.

"Because it was you," I find myself answering. She stares at me clearly confused by what I just said. I feel my face burn red with embarrassment. "You weren't really mean about it; you just spoke the truth without holding back or lies. I appreciate it by the way. You made me see the error of my ways." She gives me that perplexed expression again. I find myself falling for her more. She's just so beautiful. I don't understand how Naruto hasn't noticed her. But then…I admit that I felt something when I first saw her during auditions but I ignored it.

"Here you go the Sasuke special!" Juugo says as he puts the huge banana split sundae in front of her.

"What the hell?" Hinata shouts as she looks at the foot long sundae.

"Sasuke usually brings his girlfriends here to break up with them. Once they start crying I bring the sundae over and they stop hating Sasuke as soon as the eat it." Juugo admits. I glare up at him.

"What is in here?" she asks as she stares at the sundae from the side.

"There are two banana's, one brownie, one slice of funfetti cake with frosting, a chocolate chip cookie, six scoops of ice cream, caramel, hot fudge, strawberries, and gummy worms. With whip cream, almonds and six cherries top the banana split. I hope you enjoy it!" Juugo tells her before walking away.

"So this is the secret weapon you used on TenTen?" she wonders out loud.

"No, I didn't use this on her. I respect her too much," I admit to her. She stares at me and I look away.

"We should start eating before the ice cream starts to melt." She says as she picks up the spoon.

"'We?'" I question her use of plural noun.

"Duh, stupid. You will join me because I do not want to be alone in this when Kakashi yells at us for gaining five pounds." She tells me as she scoops a cheery and whip cream then gets some ice cream. She brings it up to her mouth. I grab a spoon and dig in, I hate sweets but I won't tell her. I'll be a man and eat ice cream with her.

"Do you come here often?" she asks with a mouth full of brownie and ice cream.

"I own it," I haven't told anyone else of this business venture.

"This is a really cool place! I can tell that you're the owner." She admits with a big smile. I choke on my ice cream.

"How exactly?" I ask her between coughs.

"Because it's modeled after ice cream parlors from what the mid to late forties?" she asks me, I nod. "Back then they were simple but comfortable. That's what you did now. It doesn't look like it but it is; very simple and classy, not over the top like the ones from the fifties, very you." Hinata smiles at me. Her expression changes suddenly, that sadness I thought was gone has returned. "He's dating Sakura…" she cries and ice ream slides down the sides of her mouth. "Naruto is dating Sakura!" she shouts slamming her fists on the table. "This pain will never leave me…it hurts…" she whispers dropping her spoon. "Unn.."

Is she bi-polar? What is up with her?

"The pain is always worst at first," I confide in Hinata. "It feels like the Earth is going to stop rotation. That feeling that gnaws at your inside; the color is gone from the world. Everything feels like it goes by slowly, that pain building in your heart, the feeling that something bad is going to occur. All those things roll into one and they crash into you in an instant…don't they?" I whisper to her. "You'll overcome this Hinata, you're strong so just continue to fight against those feelings and continue to live. Live and grow to forgive, it'll make you stronger." She slowly looks up at me and there's a small smile on her lips.

"Did you just quote Marco's speech to Mary from the break-up scene?" she asks me in a whisper.

"…" I don't answer her at first, "…yes," I respond with my head bent down in embarrassment.

She starts to laugh; it's so magical and light. It's the sort of laugh I imagine angles to have. So wonderful and powerful…I can actually grow to…

"I didn't understand it the first time, I don't get it now!" she admits with a light chuckle. She picks up her spoon off the table and digs in.

"Iruka just tried too hard with the speech," I say to Hinata as she continues to eat. She looks up at me and smiles. She grabs a napkin and stands up leaning forward towards me.

"You have ice cream dripping down your chin," she whispers. I feel her thumb touch the left corner of my lip. Electricity surges through me…I stare into her eyes and they grow big. She slowly pulls away and it takes all my strength to stop myself from reaching over for her and kiss her.

It's too soon; she still isn't over the shock about Naruto and Sakura.

We continue to eat the sundae in silence, she looks up at me once in a while and I watch her every few seconds.

After we finish it, I feel like I did gain the five pounds she mentioned.

"Thank you," she finally says to me. "I always found silence's really loud, you know? But it feels nice just to be able to sit here and not force the conversation. I've been craving ice cream for a while," she admits with a happy smile. "Umm…do you want to come over in the morning?" she asks me out of nowhere.

I raise my eyebrows in question. "Why?"

"Shikamaru and I run at around six in the morning, there's this trail by my house. Because you know how Yamato asked us to run so we won't get so breathless on stage, we decided to follow his advice. Shikamaru and I have been running for a couple of weeks now. Sakura never came to run with me, she probably runs with…" she stops herself as she pushes the sundae dish away.

"Sure," I answer quickly. She smiles happily.

"I'm glad!" she lets out another laugh; I can't help it and smile. "You aren't as bad as I thought you were. Sasuke is actually a great guy isn't he Juugo?" Hinata asks him as he walks toward us.

"There are moments of greatness," Juugo says with a chuckle. "Would you like anything else?" he asks us.

"No, I'm full!" Hinata answers him.

"You could close up now," I say to Juugo. "I'll take you home." I tell Hinata she nods and gets out of the booth.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hinata but could I take a picture with you?" Juugo asks her before she walks out.

"Of course!" she says "forgive me for the red eyes, next time we'll take a better picture but for now I'll be like this."

"Boss, could you please?" Juugo pleads with me. I grab the camera out of his hands and count to three before snapping the picture. "Thank you so much!" he shouts after us.

"I forget that I'm famous sometimes," she murmurs to me.

"You really are a weird one." I comment her eyes grow big with worry. "No, I don't mean it like that. It's just that you're different. Most stars like to take their picture taken at red carpet events. But you never walk the red carpet; or how paparazzi don't follow you because you don't do anything. When you do Sakura and TenTen take the spotlight from you but you don't care. You just stay in the background with Shikamaru. I really can't figure you out." I admit with a smile and a bit annoyance. I usually know someone when I first meet them, I can figure people out so easily. But not Hinata…

"See, I don't see myself as a star I'm an actress. I don't want to be famous. Ridiculous I know. I just want to act. If Kakashi wants me to do a photo shoot I will do it or if he wants me to do endorsement deals with the other girls I'll agree. But I don't want to do it alone. I don't want to be recognized by the public, I have no need for it. I just want to be an actress I can be proud of, nothing else. Plus, I have much more fun reading and writing at home. I'm a homebody, going out is fun every once in a while but not nightly." Hinata confesses to me as she sits next to me in the car.

"You won't chance your mind later?" I ask her.

"Never," she shouts with a laugh. "I'm an actress! Not a star."

"You seriously are a weird one," I proclaim with a chuckle.

"I'm glad about that."

"Tell me how to get to your house," I tell her and she gives me directions.

"I'm really happy that you were the one who found me," she whispers. I hear her cell phone ring and she takes it out of her purse and opens it and puts it to her ear.

"Yes," she answers, I look to the side and watch her as she listens. I look away and keep my gaze on the road. "He's here with me; yes we'll be there as soon as we can. Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." She hangs up her phone. "Kakashi wants to watch the performance for the _Teen Choice Awards_, in full wardrobe." She sighs and leans back. "We're meeting at Yamato's dance studio."

"We never can go to sleep early can we?" I ask her.

"Nope, but I've grown accustomed to these crazy hours." She says to me. "Oh! I still haven't met with the stylist!" she shouts in shock.

"She'll be there, don't worry," what the- why am I being nice?

This isn't me. I'm not like this!

"You aren't scary at all," she tells me.

"When was I?" I find myself asking her.

"Always until now," she confides in me. "I think I kind of get why you are so angry all the time. I won't tell you though. It's just my own theory…" she whispers to me in a confident tone.

"All my girlfriends tried to figure me out. When I got bored of their games I would take them to the Sundae Bar." I say to Hinata as I avoid staring at her.

"There's a difference though, I'm not your girlfriend, and I'm your friend."

"Right," I whisper.

"It's called the Sundae Bar? Seriously?"

"Yes, Suigetsu named it that and I liked it."

"Who is that?" she asks me.

"He works there on occasion but he's also my assistant," I tell Hinata.

"Do you like being an actor?" she questions me in a whisper.

"No," I respond. I feel her staring at me and I ignore her probing gaze. Hinata doesn't push me as I frown at the street. I don't like to talk about it. She stays quiet as she looks away from me. I should apologize for the attitude, she doesn't deserve it.

"At first I thought it was stupid. I didn't get why people got paid so much for doing a movie but then I watched _Bringing up Baby_ one day and it all clicked for me. I saw the chemistry between Grant and Hepburn and I fell in love. I understood then that playing someone who could make people feel these strong emotions is an art. Being able to play this whole other person than yourself was magical…there was the great Katherine Hepburn playing a ditzy heiress so perfectly, with the talented Cary Grant acting like this nerdy-know-it-all who is obsessed with dinosaur bones. I realized that I wanted to do that. To play characters that no one believes you can be and just blow their minds once I succeed. I knew that I wanted that…I wanted to make these characters real, to have people transport themselves to these movies or shows and forget all their problems for an hour or two…" why did she just tell me this?

"You do that for people. You make people forget for an hour about the problems they face. You can't hate acting you're too good and you'll break people's hearts if you tell them that." I turn off the car as we sit in the parking lot. "I see that you enjoy it, you love playing Marco, and I see it on set. So don't say anything otherwise," she tells me before opening the door and closing it behind her.

I watch her as she walks away from the car to the dance studio. She sees that? I find a smile forming onto my mouth as I close the car door behind me. I turn on my car alarm and leave both hands in my pockets as I walk after her.

Hinata is full of surprises.

* * *

"Why the hell are we meeting so late?" I hear Shikamaru complain as I walk in and I smile at his back. He always has something to nag about. He slowly looks over at me. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks me as he walks over to me.

"I'm fine, leave it at that." I force my smile and I watch as his concern grows. I'm still pretty mad that he hasn't told me that he's dating Temari. He hasn't mentioned it to me.

I sense when Sasuke enters the studio, I don't look up at the mirrors to see him. I feel him stand behind me. I suck in a breath. I stare at Shikamaru as he glances at the both of us.

Something flashes in Shikamaru's eyes but it happened too fast and I wasn't able to identify it…

I stand taller; Sasuke is staring at my reflection in the mirrors.

When did I start to become aware of him?

"Hinata go try-out the outfits the stylist chose," I leave without looking up at anyone.

"I'll go with you!" Sakura shouts after me.

* * *

"Why were you with Hinata?" Shikamaru asks me. I look at him wondering what he is trying to get at.

"She found out about Sakura and Naruto. I was the unfortunate one who encountered her so I had to deal with the crying and stuff."

"How?" Shikamaru asks me as he looks back at the open door.

"Not sure, I didn't push her for information," I say a bit angry for no reason.

"Go change," Yamato orders us. I don't argue and walk out.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Naruto calls after me; I ignore Naruto and continue walking away.

* * *

Sakura followed me into the make shift dressing room.

"You have to talk to me Hinata," Sakura says.

"I don't. Leave me alone Sakura, I don't want to deal with you. Not now," I say coldly to her.

"Just listen to me for a minute," she pleads.

I whirl around and glare at her. "If you continue to bother me I will scream Sakura. Leave me alone, you aren't my friend and I don't want to talk to you!" I shout growing pissed. I stare at her shocked and hurt expression. Her lips tremble and I give her my back. "How could you call yourself a friend? I told you how I felt about Naruto. You knew!" I whisper before going to Tayuya. I stare at the four outfits she had chosen for me. The door slams shut and I look back to find Sakura gone.

"I like the short flowery dress, with the white leggings. Are there any leather jackets?" I ask her as I go over to the shoes.

"I have a brown one, is that all right?" I look back at her and find a thin jacket that has gold details and a high collar.

"Perfect! These flats will be fine," I say grabbing them.

"Actually, Kakashi wants you girls in high heels," she tells me. I put the flats back where I got them.

"What color should I wear?" I ask her.

"This open toe sling backs, match the pink flowers from the dress," she says.

"Awesome, let me try it out," I say as I grab the stuff from her hands.

"Do you want a belt?" she asks me.

"Hmm," I think about it as I change. Once I'm done I go to her and look at my reflection in the floor length mirror. "No, the jacket is enough. How secure is this dress?" I ask her as I reach behind my neck and pull on the thin halter strap.

"I'll tape you down," she says as she reaches for the double side tape.

"Do we match?" I ask Tayuya as she cuts tape.

"Sasuke is wearing a brown leather jacket too, with a hoodie under it and some black trousers. TenTen is wearing a blue flowery blouse, Sakura is wearing a pink skirt and Naruto and Shikamaru are both wearing black trousers. So it's kind of matchy." She finishes taping the top part of the dress and I thank her before walking out.

I walk into the studio and don't see the boys anywhere. TenTen walks to me.

"Is there a problem between you and Sakura?" she asks me.

"Yes, but I promise to deal with it soon. It won't be a problem for us," I say to her.

"I don't mind but it's just that she looks all guilty and that's bad. She tends to lash out at people when she's like that." I thank TenTen for the information and we start to stretch together.

"Okay, now do it like we rehearsed," Yamato tells us. I go into position and I hug Sasuke around the waist and he puts his arms around my neck.

"You'll do well," Sasuke whispers encouraging me, the music starts. We pull apart and move our shoulders up and down and begin to dance the routine Yamato created for _Carino Mio_.

Kakashi and his people clap after we're done. "Perfect," he shouts. "See, I knew this would be perfect. Now go home and relax."

"Don't you want them to do _Rebels_?" Yamato asks surprised.

"No, they know the routine by heart, it'll be fine." Kakashi has so much confidence in us…

"Kakashi?" I call out to him as everyone else leaves. "I was wondering if I could perform another song for our concert. Instead of the one I'm doing?" I request of him.

"During your solo?" he asks me.

"Yes," I respond.

"What song are you thinking of doing?"

"_I still believe_," I answer him.

"Never heard of it," he responds.

"I sing it all the time. If you allow me I can arrange something so you could listen to me perform it," I have to push him until I convince him.

"I'll be by the soundstage at around three or four in the afternoon. I want to watch you perform it with DBR and the band, okay?"

"Yes! Thank you!" I smile at him as I walk out.

Something to look forward too…

* * *

_Day of the concert..._

I stand alone in front of thousands of screaming fans. My heart beats faster. I smile at the crowd and they scream out my name.

"Good evening LA how are you doing tonight?" I ask them and they scream louder. I laugh. "Have you been enjoying yourselves tonight? Well, I'm glad. Now tonight we would like to thank you all for making one of our dreams come true! For that we would like to reward you by singing a new song! Our fans here will hear it first! How do you like that?" I ask them and they scream louder. I look back and find everyone back and wearing a new costume. Everyone is behind me except Sakura. I still haven't talked to her about anything. She's been taking out her anger on Naruto. Secretly that makes me happy.

"LA has the best fans!" Naruto shouts out. The girls scream louder. I feel my ear drums are close to popping.

I bring myself to stand in the middle under the spotlight. I put the microphone in the stand. I close my eyes for a second and all the screams and sounds vanish. I stare into the sea of happy fans. I hear the music start and put both hands around the microphone.

"_You look in my eyes and I get emotional inside_

_I know it's crazy, but you still can touch my heart_

_And after all this time you think that I wouldn't feel the same_

_But time melts into nothing, and nothings changed_"

* * *

I watch Hinata as she stares at the oblivious Naruto as she sings to him.

"_I still believe_

_Someday you and me_

_Will find ourselves_

_In love again_"

I want to scream out that he never loved her but I hold it in. I feel anger towards Hinata.

Why is she singing to him?

Her face turns to the audience as she continues to sing her ballad to our fans. Thank God, Sakura isn't here to watch her best friend serenade her secret boyfriend…

"_I had a dream  
Someday you and me  
Will find ourselves  
In love again  
Each day of my life, I'm filled with all the joy I could find  
You know that I, I'm not the desperate type  
If there's one spark of hope left in my grasp, I'm holding it with both hands  
It's worth the risk of burning, to have a second chance_"

Doesn't Hinata know that she has no chance with Naruto? He doesn't even know she exists. "_No, no, no, no, no, no, I need you, baby_"

She looks back at Naruto again and he looks at TenTen as he says something to her. Hinata looks forward and she closes her eyes and removes the small earphone in her ear and it falls back on her back.

"_I still believe that we can be together, no…_

_If we believe that true love never has to end_

_Then we must know that we will love again, Mmm.. _

_I still believe _

_Someday you and me_

_Will find ourselves_

_In love again_"

_Oh, baby, yeah_, the rest of us sing her chorus as she moves away from the microphone. Her voice was made for this song; it reflects the sorrow and pain she's living through right now… I look out to our fans and watch them all as they have out their cell phones and they light up the stadium and I find something grow in me as I watch her.

"_I had a dream_

_You and me_

_Will find ourselves_

_In love again_

_I still believe_"

_Ooh, baby, I do_, I look back and find Sakura as she makes her appearance. Hinata looks away from Naruto one last time before giving her whole attention to our audience. I look up at the huge screen behind us to see Hinata and I watch as tears form in her eyes. They slowly slide down her cheeks she looks at her fans and I do too.

"_Someday you and me_"

_Just give me one more try_ we sing our line with her and I sense Shikamaru and TenTen look over at me, I shrug my shoulder pretending not to care.

"_In love again_

_I had a dream_"

_I miss your love_ we sing with her and Hinata brushes her tears away and a wobbly smile appears on her lips. She's trying to be brave.

"_Someday you and me_

_Will find ourselves_

_In love again_

_I still believe _

_Someday you and me_"

_Will find ourselves in love..._ we sing as she bows and runs off the stage, the tears fly after her as she leaves. I look back at her retreating back and I notice Shikamaru does too. This probably wasn't such a good idea. But as she runs everyone in the amphitheater screams out their delight in her rendition of this song. I can't believe she's missing out on this, they loved her and she can't even bask in her moment of triumph.

* * *

"Thank you everyone, we hope you enjoyed the concert!" TenTen says with a laugh.

"We love you!" Sakura shouts.

I reach down and grab some letters and stuffed animals that were thrown at me.

I look up at the crowd and hear as they chant, "Encore! Encore! Encore!" I smile. Fans always want the concerts to last longer. I walk off the stage and the band members congratulate me for my solo. I look back and watch as Sasuke looks back at me, I awkwardly wave at him and he nods at me with a smirk. He walks towards me; everyone else continues to thank the crowd.

"Hinata your father is waiting for you outside. He wants you to meet him at his car, so go change." Neji hurries me. I look back at Sasuke and find him still out there with the rest of the group. I feel this need to run out there and join them; instead I give them my back and walk away with my cousin.

"I actually forgot that he was going to watch the concert with Hanabi," I admit as I remove my red blazer. Our last song for every concert is _Rebels_ and we use our school uniforms as our costume. They're real hits with our fans.

The little kids even dress as us in our uniforms. Those little girls are just so adorable.

I'm done changing when Sakura and TenTen show up in the dressing room. The awkward silence between Sakura and I causes TenTen to hid in the bathroom.

"You missed out on Shikamaru dancing, which was very bad-ass. Expect it on _YouTube_ with in fifteen minutes." How could Sakura act as if nothing happened?

"My father is waiting," I tell her. "Bye TenTen," I shout out.

"Talk to me Hinata!" she yells at me.

"We'll talk soon, don't push me," I shout back at a pissed off Sakura. I push the door open and walk out towards a waiting Neji.

Now to see what my father has decided.


	9. Complications

**ausumist**: Hello and welcome! She seriously does but Sakura feels like an entitled woman so she can't ever imagine someone getting mad at her for dating a guy. I seriously don't know how I'd react in that situation, I'd probably cry alone in my room…thanks I'm so happy you loved it! I have a feeling many people won't like this one…it's like Sasuke took a step forward but then took four back…sorry if I upset you.

**cheh**: I know I want a ex-boyfriend who would do that for me when he breaks up with me…they never really dated just hooked up, I know Shikamaru is a bad guy…He does have a crush on her still. I know but Sakura is a dork and has never had real friends so she thought Hinata would be happy for her and not judge or get angry at her. Crazy I know. No the famous song she is known by is titled 2am by Alexz Johnson, that's the song I want her to be known by. Telling you I'm making Naruto really dense in this story, my fangirl love for Naruto is dying for writing him like that. Yeah it really did but I just…don't hate me too much please…You'll be surprised with Hiashi, this is my first time writing him like this and I have to admit I love it. I hope you enjoy the story and in advance I'm so sorry!

**Kirei Yuki Tenshi**: You are too kind I love you!

It seriously is, it's exactly why he's stayed out of the tabloids because all females forgive him for being such a jerk-face.

Science, got to love it!

I know! I want it to happen! Some geeky, awkward, skinny, tall dude dressed like him has to make it happen and post it online!

Favorite's also!

I know..I'm sorry…please forgive me for what happens in this chapter…I feel so awful. But Hinata is a teenager so she's allowed to make mistakes, and so am I although I'm not a teenager…

I typed like a turtle…sorry…but I hope you enjoy this chapter! You seriously make my day with your awesomeness!

* * *

_So…hi…sorry…I'm a total failure…_

_Personally I blame manga, Korean drama's, my mom, Tinkerbelle (my sister's dog), Superman, , and the list goes on…_

_Sadly I start college on the fifteenth so I hope and will try to update this story again and my other stories.._

_Awesome news is that I got on the Dean's Honor Roll again, so happyhappyjoyjoy…_

_Anyways enough about me how I about I let you read the newest chapter, please don't send me death threats because of my story, peace and love people, peace and love!_

_**Also I don't own the song it's titled "Me Out Of Me" by Alexz Johnson, be sure to listen to it so you guys can actually get a feel for it. I seriously think Alexz Johnson can do no wrong. Google her, just do it! **_

_**I don't own Naruto nor Instant star nor Rebelde**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Complications**

It took us an hour to get to my waiting dad. Fans are awesome and wonderful but they made it impossible to make on time to my dad. I signed as many papers and shirts that I could until I was pulled away by Neji. Who kept reminding me that father was waiting for me.

Now I sit in front of my dad in his limo. Hanabi is next to me talking my ear off and clutching my arm to her.

I turn my eyes at dad and find him surrounded by concert memorabilia. Everything that features me is facing me.

"That was the most spectacular concert I have ever been at," he tells me in serious mode. "At first I was a Maya fan but then you took the stage and I was converted! Mary fan all the way!"

The thing about my dad is that he loves me. It's not bad or anything. But when the Sai scandal hit I knew my dad wanted to use that as an excuse to get me back home. But now it seems my father has forgotten all about that.

"Father-" he cuts me off.

"Mary, what have I asked you to call me?" he questions me.

"Daddy," I call him and he smiles at me. "Do you regret your decision?" I question him.

"Never, you are the greatest actress that has ever lived! No person alive or dead could reach your level of skill!" I tune him out as he keeps praising me. I love my dad but it's really hard to take him seriously when he's like this. In the office he transforms into the mean CEO, he terrorizes his workers. But at home he turns into a caring dad that suffocates us with attention and love. At first I thought it was cute and I loved it. Here was my angry looking dad asking me the weirdest questions. But then I realized that being loved by this man is sort of difficult. I'm daddy's little girl times a thousand…

"Honey," I turn my attention to father, "do you have a boyfriend?" he asks me. I shake my head no. "Is there someone you like?" I shake my head once more. "If there was what would I do to him cupcake?" he directs this question to Hanabi.

"Hire an assassin to kill him of course," Hanabi sweetly replies. "No one can have Hinata but us!" There are times like right know where I wonder if they are joking or are actually serious.

"I have to go," I say suddenly.

"Why?" Hanabi whines as her hold on my arm tightens.

"So soon?" my dad asks with sad looking eyes. "I wanted to take a few pictures of us! And some of you alone to add to my collection," he murmurs as he searches for a camera.

"Daddy! You always tell me that I have to keep my empire growing. I have to go do a meet and greet with potential corporations that are thinking of funding our European tour."

"Oh? Why are we not a part of this group? I would gladly finance anything as long as I can come along to watch over you," he admits returning to serious mode.

"But you don't have products for us to endorse. Kakashi wants us to cross-promote so we can get more money for the show and the tours. Well I love you both! You guys better come more often! Okay bye," I jump out of the limo and walk away quickly with Neji following close behind.

"Did you just ditch your family?" Neji shouts over all the screams of my fans.

"Shut up and walk faster!" I murmur loudly, he passes me by and leaves me behind. I glare at his back. I look up and find Sakura smoking outside of the stadium where we are going to leave from. The range rovers block her from the fans. Kakashi has told them that he doesn't want them to be photographed smoking. Most of the time TenTen, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura hide their habit just fine but there are days like today they can't stand being cooped up. I watch as she walks up and down the sidewalk.

"I was hurt. You knew how much I liked him yet you still dated him-" she tries to cut me off. "Please let me finish talking then you can speak your own mind. Look I thought of you as my friend, the only person I spoke to about my crush. You knew it all yet still you decided to date him! How could you do that and hide it from me? I can't even look at you in the eyes! I hate you so much but I still think of you as my friend though, I'm very conflicted by all of this. I just can't really deal with this. I don't know how to treat you or how to react. I want to hit you, to scream at you, to cry. It's just really stupid too," I confess.

She grows confused and I find myself smiling.

"All this stupid shit for a boy! We shouldn't let him come between us. I'm a grown woman and got over it. Girl power all the way," it's so 90's but who cares? "So that's my choice what do you want to say?" I question her as I feel this weight get lifted off of the pit of my stomach. She drops her cigarette on the ground and stomps on it she looks over at me.

"I'm a stupid inconsiderate friend. I'll break up with him, I' am pathetic for doing it behind your back. I'm sorry, so sorry." She stands in front of me and I reach out to her and hug her.

"Don't be even stupidier, you are happy with Naruto. I don't want you to break up with him because of me. I was a child so forgive me. He never liked me; he's only had feelings for you. I don't want our friendship to end, I'm over it. So how about we go celebrate?" I pull on her arm and drag her away with me. A small part of me hates her but the bigger part wants to make amends and get over this.

We walk backstage and find Kakashi there with Sarutobi. Everyone grows quiet.

"I' am amazed at your improvement," Sarutobi says with a smile. "You all deserve praise and a break. Since we are ahead of schedule I've ordered Kakashi to give you a two week break from filming. You still have your concert obligations," he continues to speak but Sakura poked me and she points behind us and I find Neji and TenTen close together and her eyes are focused intently on his. My jaw drops and I quickly look away.

Neji and TenTen I mouth and Sakura responds with an I know!

"I look forward to your first live-televised performance tomorrow. Now go home and rest," he says with a wide grin.

I walk away towards the dressing rooms to change back into my street clothes. Sakura follows after me. As soon as we are both in here she locks the door.

"TenTen sure moves on quickly," she whispers loudly. "I always knew there was something funny going on between the two of them." She comments as she starts to change into her own clothes and leaves the school uniform on the floor.

"Is it fall in love month or something?" I question her as I put my uniform on hangers and hang them up on the rack.

"Maybe they put something in all those bottled waters we're always given," she speculates as she sits at the vanity and begins to quickly remove all her makeup and glitter that is poured on us.

"Are you guys doing anything special tonight?" I find myself asking. I want our friendship to be normal so I have to act as if her dating the love of my life doesn't bother me at all.

"Yeah, we're going out on our first public outing as a couple tonight. We've agreed that it's okay for the public to know. I'm sort of excited we already have our statement ready Anko has her phone glued to her ear waiting to tell the world." Sakura says with a wide happy smile I can't help but smile back.

"I hope you two get all the magazine covers and are featured on all entertainment programs," since I know this is what she wants. She squeals and hugs me tightly.

"Thanks for being such an awesome best friend!" she shouts as she runs out changed and looking naturally beautiful. I wave good bye forcing my happy smile and she leaves me. I look at my reflection in the mirror wondering how long I can keep this happy smile on my face as my best friend dates the only guy I've ever thought myself in love with.

Why can't I just get over it? Why is it so hard to forget what I feel for Naruto, I mean it's because of him that I actually took the "Rebels" audition seriously. I mean if he was a dick to me like Sasuke was I would've given up and never made it in Hollywood. I already know that I won the fresh face at the _Teen Choice Awards_, the producers told me last week but it was because of him that I'm able to walk the streets and people recognize me and ask me for my autograph, it's thanks to him…

I look into my eyes in the mirror and finally realize this isn't all possible because of Naruto, I have talent and am a great actress. I got where I' am because of my determination and my acting ability. I have no one to give thanks to but myself! I can't believe…I was such an idiot! But at least I now realize this and can move forward. I like myself better without any makeup; I like the natural look more than anything. I think if you can't appreciate yourself how you are without any help then you can't really love yourself. I'm also much more comfortable in jeans or sweats then gowns and mini dresses and heels. Why did I become an actress? I hate dressing up!

"I can't believe you can feel so many things instantaneously and express them perfectly on your face. It's crazy how natural it all looked. You will become a great artist in this line of work," Sasuke tells me with an honest smirk on his lips and his eyes shining. "I bet you will be great at comedies that require you to do stunts, the physical type of comedies. I wrote this short would you want to be my actress for it?" he asks me turning serious. I look into his eyes and wonder if he's being serious or is he just acting like he is.

"You should knock before coming into a dressing room. What would've happened if I was changing?" I question him angry at his carelessness.

"But were you?" he challenges me with a tiny smile.

"No, but I could've been," I respond walking to him.

"I'm sorry, next time I promise to knock. But I must admit that I'm surprised you chose to forgive her. I'm proud of you yet confused at your choice." He rambles on as he looks up at the ceiling of the dressing room.

Why is he avoiding looking at me? I look down and find myself without a shirt and only in a sports bra. I smirk.

"Here I thought you only saw me as a sister," I remark as I walk away from him and find my face growing hot.

"Idiot," Sasuke murmurs as he keeps his eyes on the ceiling. "Look I came here to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat with us." As I pull my shirt down I keep my back to him. I grow surprised at his request.

"Alone?" I ask him softly.

"No," Sasuke responds loudly, I turn to stare at his emotionless expression. "Shikamaru is coming to."

"All right," I answer. I grab my purse and walk to him as we walk into the hallway we both see TenTen and Neji kissing down the hall. I stop as Sasuke does. I feel sad as I stare at Sasuke wondering what he's feeling. He looks back at me.

"What?" he asks growing defensive.

"I'm sorry, my cousin is an idiot. I'll order him to break up with her. It isn't correct for them to be together it'll hurt you which in turn hurts the group as a whole," I mumble on as I turn him in the opposite direction away from the new couple. He stops walking abruptly.

I avoid his eyes as I feel his stare dig into me, the guilt eats at my stomach.

"I only ever loved TenTen when we first dated. The second time I got back with her because I got used to her being around me, and the third time we got back together it was only because she wanted to. TenTen knows that I never really loved her but she thought if we were together then I would grow to love her like she loved me but it never happened. She didn't want to be alone, she never loved me and I'm okay with that." He confesses to me and I grow quiet. How am I supposed to react? I mean he just spilled his heart to me, he just admitted that he's never loved. Why do I feel a connection with him it must be because I've never fallen in love either…I should tell him?

"I've never fallen in love," I blurt out as I stare down at my silver metallic flats. "In all my seventeen years no one has loved me and I've never loved anyone. I'm not even sure I believe in it anymore. I thought what I felt for Naruto was love but I don't think it was. I just felt admiration for him. And the truth is that I don't want love," I finally let out what I've been hiding from the world.

I'm not a normal girl. I don't believe in love.

I believe that people have to pair up so that they can reproduce. But I can't believe in love not after witnessing it for myself.

Sasuke never loved TenTen; she used Sasuke so that she wouldn't be alone. Sakura is dating Naruto for the publicity and Naruto loves Sakura because of her looks, their love is superficial like my old Barbie dolls. Shikamaru is just hooking up with Temari just for the hell of it. My father and mother never loved one another, it was set up and they tolerated one another for our sake. The only couple I've seen really in love is Minato and Kushina and even then I've only caught glimpses of it. I don't want to love; I feel that it would hurt me too much. I don't like getting hurt and I don't want to love because that would mean opening myself up to someone who I would have to trust my heart to. It terrifies me just thinking about it. I don't want to be vulnerable I'm already vulnerable when I'm acting. I open myself up to all these different feelings that are weird and foreign it frightens me…

"Yo," I hear Shikamaru from behind; I whirl around to look at his lazy face. I turn my head to look back at Sasuke to find his mouth open almost like he was about to say something but once he notices me staring he shuts it and turns his eyes to Shikamaru. "Did I interrupt something?" he asks us. I shake my head quickly and I stare at a smirking Shikamaru, he suddenly rests his arm on my shoulders and reaches for Sasuke and does the same. "As always it's always the three of us couple-less losers who end up hanging out together." It's a lie this is the first time we'll be hanging out.

When we finish our concerts we usually go our separate ways but not tonight.

"I thought you were dating Temari?" I act innocent when I question him. "I saw you with your hand under her shirt doesn't that mean you guys are an item?"

"Idiot, I like hooking up with her and plus my heart only belongs to you after all I love you," he says to me I look up into his eyes and find myself laughing.

"Dork as if I'd ever fall for that!" I shout as I pull his arm off of my shoulders and walk ahead of them.

* * *

What she doesn't see is Shikamaru's fading smile and he grows sad. He just confessed to the girl he loved and she laughed in his face. I can't imagine myself opening up like that. He did it in a way where he knew he would get rejected but why? He looks over at me and I turn away from him. He doesn't want me knowing just how much she hurt him.

So it seems Shikamaru loves Hinata, yet Hinata has a thing for Naruto, whereas Naruto is in love with Sakura and Sakura is in love with herself and I admit that I'm starting to get these weird feelings for Hinata…we are crazy. Just like Hollywood everyone dates one another and fall in love with our friends exes it's disgusting yet typical.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asks as she whirls around to face us. Shikamaru has plastered on a nonchalant expression on his face.

"I'd like some steak," I fess up.

"Vegan," she says raising her hand up proudly.

"I go either way," Shikamaru admits with a sly grin. I shake my head and laugh.

"If your fan girls heard that they would probably have a spasm attack and create all these fics of you," I say with a smile.

"Idiot they already do it anyways so why not make them happy?" he questions me.

"I know a restaurant that can fit us in and doesn't have paparazzi waiting out its front door and it serves an awesome steak and vegan dishes," Hinata speaks up. The both of us turn to stare at her and she shrugs her shoulders proudly. "I know people," she says with a huge smile on her mouth.

I just shake my head and walk ahead. "I'll drive," I say as walk out of the stadium where we performed and walk to my car that is parked just outside. Shikamaru shouts shot gun and he sits next to me. On the drive to the restaurant Hinata sits quietly in the back.

"Why are you so quiet?" Shikamaru shouts at Hinata.

"I was taught to be quiet in cars, my father always got nervous when we talked when he drove and he always drove us around. He never let the chauffeurs drive us anywhere," she says as she keeps her eyes out on the road. "I just got used to it and instead watched the scenery. It didn't matter that I knew where everything was on the street but it's was still nice to watch and try to notice new things. I actually like being quiet in a car." Hinata admits as she turns to smile at Shikamaru. I now realize just how different Hinata is and I begin to understand her a bit more.

We stand in front of Akatsuki and Hinata leads us into the restaurant we are seated right away and given drinks and appetizers on the house. I look around and find it a cozy little restaurant that doesn't seem like Hollywood at all, and that is a good thing.

"Here are your menus and my name is Konan and I will be your server today. If you have any trouble choosing any dishes please feel free to ask me and I will recommend some main courses to you. Now if you don't need anything else I'll leave you guys alone to decide," she says as walks away with a smile on her face.

"The service is great," Shikamaru says as I scan the menu.

"I love it here because they are open late and the food is phenomenal," Hinata admits as she puts the menu down on the table. "All the waitresses and waiters are very patient and kind most restaurants don't provide service like this anymore."

"Are you their spokesperson?" I question Hinata and she glares at me. "You know I think I liked it better when you feared me," I remark without much thought.

"Oh, that was hilarious!" Shikamaru proclaims with a smirk. "Whenever you passed whatever was in her hands would fall or she would shut her mouth so tight that her lips would turn white! No coherent words would come out of her mouth if you stared at her. Those were the days."

"Doesn't it feel like ages ago?" she asks us with wide innocent eyes. It's amazing someone could remain so pure in this industry. I guess Kakashi has kept her pretty ignorant on a lot of things; he's protected his biggest potential star to make sure she still has that innocence intact. "In a month we are off to Europe to tour, I still can't believe it."

"It is going to be such a drag," Shikamaru mumbles as he closes his menu and slides it away. He reaches over to grab a grilled asparagus. "All that work and we only earn ten percent as a group and the other ninety goes to the studio and Kakashi. It's amazing how generous they were," he says sarcastically.

As soon as I close my menu Konan walks to our table with a fresh plate of more appetizers. "Are you ready to order?" she questions us with a smile. We each order our own main course and continue eating grilled vegetables and tofu.

"I never got to hear the story of how you two meet each other," I mention to Hinata and Shikamaru who both sit across from me.

"Wait did I hear that correctly?" Hinata asks in a wonder filled voice. "The great Sasuke Uchiha wants to know more about us? Hurry Shikamaru call the CIA and say that we have a Skrull among us!" And she's into comic books, how is that even possible?

"Marvel fan now are you?" Shikamaru questions her as he eats a red bell pepper.

"Nope, even though I'm not DC's target audience with this whole new revamp I'm still a DC fan and will always be. But I have been writing angry emails to all the people in charge over at DC how could they have so little female involvement with these changes? Where are the female writers and artists? And what about the female hero's where are their comic titles why are men heroes such an important element to DC? I want my Lois Lane, Supergirl, Linda Park, Huntress, Hawkgirl, Vixen, Cassandra Cain, Power Girl, Stephanie Brown, Raven, Star Sapphire, Mera, Donna Troy, Iris West, Mary Marvel, Zatanna, Jade, Amethyst Princess of Gemworld and all the other all powerful women? And do not even get me started with the whole break up of Lois Lane and Superman! They are meant to be together forever! Don't make them single they should stay married!" she bangs her fist on the table and huffs out an angry breath. "Stupid DC," she mumbles.

"Been holding it in much?" I question sarcastically and she blushes and turns her eyes down at the table.

"We met at high school; she unfortunately sat in front of me and was always forced to wake me by our teachers. She took that task seriously. I still wake up feeling her poking me with that needle. I have nightmares," Shikamaru says ignoring Hinata's little tantrum on DC's decision.

"I only poked you once with the needle I was sent to the principal's office and had to serve detention for a month. It was actually quiet fun and guess who was there too?" she rhetorically asks.

"Classes started too early for me." Shikamaru responds with a yawn. "It's not my fault my first period teacher was detention happy and gave them out like they were candies on Halloween."

"Excuses, excuses," Hinata says in a whiney tone.

I watch them wondering if this is how I' am with Naruto. They are like best friends or childhood friends…I've known Sakura as long as I've known Naruto but because of the huge crush she had on me I never got close to her and our relationship is strained because she has diva tendencies.

As I hang out with Hinata and Shikamaru I realize that they were outsiders to our group. We never thought to invite them anywhere with us that is until that night at the club where Hinata danced her troubles away. Now as I sit here I understand that I'm the outsider this time. They have their own inside jokes that they only know.

I want to create inside jokes with them…I wouldn't mind getting close to them and call them friends…I actually want to admit things to them that I only sometimes tell Naruto. But that sort of relationship forms on its own people can't force it to happen.

"Here you are," Konan says as she sets our orders before us. "I'll be back with some refills for your drinks," and she's off again.

"Why did you become vegan?" I question Hinata as I cut into my steak. I look up to find her staring at me.

"You do not want me to tell you while you are eating that," she says as she twirls her fork into her pasta. "I'll tell you later."

"Why did you suddenly want to hang out with us?" the sharp Shikamaru asks as he stabs his fish. "It's just weird could it because you broke up with TenTen and feel lonely now?" he jokingly asks me.

"I just realized that I didn't really know either of you and never hung out. Sorry by the way for not noticing that we were isolating you and didn't include either of you into our group. I personally never thought of it and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I hope you two realize that we were together so long that we never thought to include you. It was a mistake and want you two to know that I will be making an effort to get you two to feel at home." I say as I switch between staring at Hinata in the eyes and Shikamaru.

"Hinata call the CIA," Shikamaru mumbles as he glares at me with slit eyes.

"Thank you," Hinata says, "but I personally never felt like an outsider so it's fine by me but I appreciate that you realized it. I already feel at home," she simply smiles at me and I feel myself wondering if she is viewing me as a friend now.

* * *

I sit in my room as I rest after performing at the Teen Choice Awards. I still can't believe we won in every single category we were in. I smile to myself as I remember our opening performance and how the audience stood up and danced with us. Backstage was hectic with these famous movie star parents presenting their kids to us because they are huge fans. I still can't believe I spoke to Johnny Depp, it has to be a dream of some kind. I was actually scared but I have to admit dancing and performing with Sasuke as my partner actually made the ordeal better. I could actually trust him and not have to rely on myself only…It was fun.

I look at all my surfboards lined up against the wall. I grin as I lay in bed, this is my life. The kind of life where Angelina Jolie tells me that I'm talented and that she wants to work with me, where Kristen Stewart says that she's happy for me because now she won't be in the spotlight so much, Lady Gaga says that she loves how I dance, and Kate Winslet wants to take a picture with me so that she can hang it in her room. It's seriously a crazy and weird life…

"Hinata," I turn lazily to stare at a dressed Neji. "The group is here," I sigh and continue to lay in bed.

"Tell them I went to the farmer's market," I order my cousin.

"Idiot," I hear Sasuke say as he appears around my open doorway and walks into my room, "wow those are a lot and I mean a ton of comics and manga, it's like a library." He says as he walks over to my bookcases that hold my collection. "Everyone wants to go to Disneyland and we wanted to know if you would like to come along with us," Sasuke talks to my collection.

"I'm tired from yesterday you can't actually expect me to hang out and walk all day at Disneyland," I yawn as I turn away from him. "I'm not here so just leave."

"Come on it won't be fun if you aren't there," I hear Naruto say. I don't bother to look over at him. I don't feel my face turn red at his voice…could this mean…

"Yes it will, look we have a holiday of sorts thanks to the studio so I want to take advantage and sleep the whole time, so go on and have your fun. I just want to stay at home and relax in my pj's," I admit to them as I close my eyes.

"Boo, you are no fun. We even got Shikamaru out of bed," TenTen says as she stands next to Neji.

"How about we hang out here?" Shikamaru asks the group as he makes his way to my bed. Before he could lay on it Sasuke grabs him by the collar and throws him to Neji to catches him. "No but really we can hang out here I mean she has a pool, tennis courts, service people, chefs, game rooms, theater rooms, this is like Disneyland except all the waiting in line and annoying fans stalking us around the park. Don't you want to stay out of the spotlight at least once?" he questions the group.

"Okay, dork can I borrow some of these to read?" Sasuke asks as he puts his dirty fingers on my collection.

"Accepted loser," I say as I get out of bed. I go to my phone and call the chef and ask him to prepare brunch for us. "Let me go change. There are bathing suits in the pool house if you do want to go for a swim. Make yourselves at home," I tell them as I walk into my bathroom and turn on the shower. I walk into my closet and get my one piece 40's style swim suit and shorts and a t-shirt, to wear over my swim suit.

After I finish dressing I walk to the console that controls the whole house and search for them and find them on the back porch. I slowly make my way to them and find Sakura and Naruto in the pool already with TenTen on an inflatable lounge chair floating on the pool. Shikamaru and Sasuke are eating and reading my comics. I pull the comics out of their light hold.

"Comics and food don't mix! You could spill something on them you know?" I say as I put the comics next to me and reach for the food.

"Such a mean woman," Shikamaru mumbles as he eats some fresh watermelon and strawberries.

"Your mansion is huge," Sasuke comments as he eats toast and eggs.

"It's not mine, it's my dad's," I admit as I eat fake eggs, tofu flavored ham and drink a soy milk smoothie. "He lets me stay here so he could constantly visit me with my sister."

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto shouts as he looks over at us from the pool. "Get in the pool already!"

"Shut up dork, we'll go in when we want to," Sasuke replies angrily. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as Neji jumps into the pool and swims over to TenTen.

"Miss Hinata, your guests are here," Ko the butler announces as Gaara, Temari and their infamous brother I have never met walk in.

"They live a few houses away so I thought it would be nice for them to join us," I tell a choking Shikamaru and a surprised Sasuke.

"Are we not welcomed?" Gaara asks a bit worried.

"Of course you are it's my father's house, please feel at home and here eat something. Did you bring bathing suits?" I question the trio.

"Oh, this is our brother Kankuro," Gaara introduces him to me, since everyone else seems to know him.

"Yo, sweet pool don't mind if I jump in. Hey, dude and dudette!" Kankuro says before throwing himself in the pool.

"Kankuro! Where have you been?" I hear Naruto shout at his friend.

"Oh my god Kankuro!" Sakura shrieks as she clutches onto him.

"He is a rock star, he's in a band. I can't believe you don't know him," Gaara says as he sits on top of the comics. I bite the inside of my lip and don't react outwardly. He's damaging them with his butt! "Congrats by the way, for your sweep at the awards ceremony yesterday. Why didn't you walk the carpet?" He questions me as he fills his plate with eggs, sausage, ham, and pancakes. He reaches for the homemade blueberry maple syrup to drench his pancakes. Temari reaches for the eggs Benedict, grilled bell peppers with potatoes. I reach for some fruit before I answer Gaara.

"I'm on probation for my TMZ rant. Kakashi has ordered me to not be in press conferences or red carpets as my punishment for bad mouthing Sasuke. Which by the way I'm thankful for," I confess to Gaara as he eats his food.

"You guys were great by the way," Temari says as she eats. Shikamaru has gotten his color back and is now glaring at me from across the table. "Aren't you going to say hi?" she questions him. Gaara quickly whips his head to stare at Shikamaru.

"You know Temari?" he asks growing a bit dark.

"She's our make-up artist do you expect us not to know her?" Sasuke speaks up. Gaara glares at Sasuke but turns his deadly stare at Shikamaru. I watch amused as he loses his color again. "Are you mad that we kicked your ass yesterday?" I hear Sasuke challenge Gaara.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter to me but Ino cried yesterday because she lost to Sakura," Gaara coldly tells Sasuke as they both eat.

Shikamaru leaves the table and jumps into the pool and swims towards the other lounge chair and climbs onto it and lays down. I look over at Temari and watch her stare at Shikamaru and she sighs as she keeps her eyes on him.

"Hey get up," Sasuke directs it at Gaara and he does, I reach for the comics and pass them over to Sasuke.

"Toss me the one I was reading," I hear Shikamaru shout.

"Do it and you will die," I warn Sasuke, he shoots me a shocked look and I feel my cheeks heat up. I get up from the table embarrassed and reach for the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my head to reveal my grey bathing suit and I pull down my shorts and sit at the edge of the pool and dip my feet in first. I look up into the blue sky and wonder if this is all real.

The truth is that I don't understand why I'm embarrassed for being a fan of comics and manga. I mean its normal isn't it? It's okay and honestly I don't care if everyone knows, I seriously don't. I love comics and there is nothing to be embarrassed about! There! I'm going to proclaim it in Vogue or Elle or some magazine or a website, something.

It's wrong for women and men to be embarrassed about something so awesome. I slide into the pool while still holding onto the edge once I'm fully in I swim under everyone close to the bottom of the pool. I find myself stopping to look up at them. I've been swimming since I was seven so I just love the water. I swim up and take a deep breath. I go back down and sit at the bottom; it's amazing how different everything looks from down here. I find myself opening my mouth and shouting _I'm not embarrassed_ and I swim up and cough as I reach the surface.

I cough loudly and I feel someone hit my back I look over and find a worried and shaken Shikamaru there next to me. I ignore his questions as he asks me if I'm okay and stare at an angry Temari as she glares at me. I look over to the table and find Sasuke standing up with Gaara both of them watching me. Suddenly Shikamaru grabs my shoulders and I'm forced to face him. He's lost his coloring again and quickly grabs me and hugs me, I feel him shake as he holds me. I look over at Naruto and find him playing with Sakura both of them don't look at me. I turn to stare at Sasuke and notice how he looks away from me and sits down again, giving me his back. I pull away from Shikamaru. I force my smile and tell him that I'm fine. I swim over to the stairs and climb out of the pool I grab a towel that was laid out and wrap myself around it.

I walk into the house wet and honestly don't care. He can't actually…Shikamaru likes me as if I was his kid sister, nothing more. He doesn't see me as a woman so it's okay.

I mean he just can't, I feel that I should talk to him but instead I lock myself in my room.

I'm a coward…

* * *

We're back on set filming; I look over at Hinata and find her alone. She wears big headphones that basically tell everyone to leave her alone. Ever since that day we went to her pool she pulled away from us. I tried to invite her to dinner with us after one of our concerts and she said no and left in her own private limo. No one has said anything but it seems that if Hinata isn't around none of the other group members want to hang out. I thought we were getting to be friends but she's suddenly giving us all the cold shoulder treatment.

I look away as Jiraiya hits Hinata on the head with his script. She takes off her headphones and smiles at him as he walks away. Temari walks to her and touches up her make-up. They aren't speaking so it's become sort of awkward. Shikamaru and Temari stopped seeing each other and it isn't good when the make-up artist is angry.

Why did she suddenly become like this?

"Listen up people, I want lots of energy! We only have one take on this and I want it to be perfect, and everyone please welcome Gaara on set!" Jiraiya says into the microphone everyone screams and claps. I stare as Hinata goes over to hug him and he hugs her back. "Now everyone places," he orders us.

The six of us make our way over and the guys sit back playing the instruments and the girls will be singing today.

"Scene 415" someone yells.

"Welcome! I'm Mary and I hope you enjoy our new song that was written by our very own Roberta. It's titled 'Me Out Of Me'" she says.

This is our only really sounding rock song. I'm on pretend drums again, Shikamaru takes over the bass and TenTen and Naruto are on guitar tonight. The song plays and we start off how we are taught while TenTen starts off the song.

"_Why you always trying to make me something that I don't wanna be?_

_Ooo, push me over, make me over, try to make a joke out me_," her pre-recorded voice belts out. Sakura continues.

"_There's something you should know_

_I won't change and I'm not letting go_" this time it's Hinata's turn and she lets her inner rocker take over.

"_There's something you will see _

_You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya_" then as a group we sing the chorus.

"_You just can't take the me out of me_

_Cuz that's what I need the world to see_

_You just can't take the me out of me_

_Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_" its Hinata's singing voice that takes over, as she points to her hair.

"_I won't change my hair, I don't care if you call me a freak_" the rest of us shout freak at her and she brushes it off.

"_Won't change my attitude, no I'll never change the way that I speak"_ Hinata finishes as she rolls her head to the side and TenTen takes over.

"_There's something you should know_

_I won't change no I won't let go_

_There's something you will see_

_You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya_" together we sing the chorus once more.

"_You just can't take the me out of me_

_Cuz that's what I need the world to see, ya_

_You just can't take the me out of me_

_Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_" we finish and Hinata continues alone.

"_Can't make me_

_Won't make me_

_Can't shake me_

_Won't break me down_

_Won't break me down_," and the final chorus is sung by us all.

"_You just can't take the me out of me_

_Cuz that's what I need the world to see_

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya_

_Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_" we finish but we continue to play our fake instruments until it is done. Everyone in the studio audience and extra's scream happily and applaud. Hinata stands there as she gazes at Gaara, and Gaara looks at her and smirks as if on cue a blush suddenly appears on her cheeks. I've never seen any other actress or actor for that matter blush on set. I mean we wear so much make up that it covers us really well and blocks out the blush. But that doesn't stop Hinata.

"Cut," Jiraiya shouts, everyone congratulates themselves and Hinata smiles and leaves the stage before Sakura or TenTen can tell her anything. She's becoming like TenTen.

TenTen isn't a good people person so she usually brushes people off and many think of her as a conceited actress but that isn't the case. She just can't really make small talk. And she gets along better with guys so she always hangs out with us. She's the kind of girl that other girls don't like.

But Hinata was different. She had the easy way about her that got everyone comfortable around her. I mean everyone and anyone could talk to her. So I find my feet move on their own as I go after her. I grab her shoulder and she glares back at me.

"Don't touch me," she says as she brushes off my hand.

"What is your problem?" I question her and she just walks away from me. I feel my anger get the better of me. "What did you just realize Shikamaru was in love with you and that's why you are acting like you have this huge problem?" I find myself shouting and suddenly everyone watches us. She continues to walk away and ignores me.

"Don't talk to me off or on the set. Only when its work related you may open your mouth and speak in my presence I don't need your shitty attitude bringing me down, emo," she says, this is not like her. What has gotten into her?

"Who the fuck wants to talk to a needy, bratty, conceited and stupid girl? Get a life Hinata that actually gets you out of the house and that doesn't involve comics or manga. You freak!" I shout to loud, suddenly I hear the live audience start to boo me. Naruto comes up to me and starts talking but I ignore him as I glare at the studio audience. "Get them out of here now!" I order the crew and they begin the process of escorting them out of the studio.

I walk in the opposite direction of Hinata and make my way off the set. I just need to get away and don't care if I cause problems to anyone. I can't believe I was actually happy about getting close to her. She's just like everyone else.


	10. Confessions

Here is the link to a community I created on google+ ask to join if you would like! I have some chapters up for download {old stories only sorry} Just remove the brackets and put periods instead of dots:

[plus]dot[google]dotcom/u/0/communities/101982540686543034709?hl=en

* * *

Okay, what I have on my profile still stands. I'm not sure if I didn't express myself correctly or what but I'm going to state some things on here.

First, I'm going to leave fanfiction once I finish **ALL** my ongoing stories, for example this one and TWWL, I'll always find you, GINT, Do Over, and the special story I wrote for my friend!

Second, once I've completed all my stories I'll leave them up for a while then I will delete this account and the stories.

Third, I decided to post all my stories on my livejournal, my user name is: _**luvintulips**_, currently I have it friend locked, so if you want to read new stories of mine {they are not up now, I'm trying to focus on my current stories and revise my old stories} or if you want the newly revised chapters of JAT and JAB {with an alternate ending that I came up with before but never added it to the current story, but these aren't up either} request that I add you as my friend on livejournal by leaving me a comment. **I feel like I can control my stories better on there, also I ask you now, not to share the stories I post to livejournal to anyone. And if I do decide to email you the stories please do not distribute my stories without my consent because if you do share them without asking me then I'll just stop and not continue writing. Please respect my decisions.**

Fourth, I might also add my stories to my fanficiton tumblr, the link to it is on my profile so you could follow me or whatever you would like to keep up with me.

Fifth, I understand this is selfish and it seems vain to everyone for me to do this. But I just can't with this website anymore. It's not about reviews, at least not entirely about reviews, it's just I don't really know. So many of the people I love have left and it's sort of like…it's just not really fun…

Sixth, I will make all chapters downloadable, most likely with Word or any other sort of format; I know I could use google documents also.

Seven, is a jerk, so if you give me your email in order for me to email you the stories you need to write it out for example write your email like this: _iluvbubblegum_9 at gmail dot com_ . That's how you are supposed to write down your email if you want me to email you the stories, okay?

Eight, I' am eternally grateful to every single one of you who took the time to review or send me a PM. Some amazing friendships came out of those PM's and reviews. Every single person who takes the time to read my lame stories, I thank you and appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you and seriously I love you! I continue to write these stories because of you, because I know that some of you are shy yet really like my stories. I'm sorry for doing this to you but I just really want you to know that you are amazing and wonderful!

Nine, this isn't over, not yet, I still have to finish all my stories. I really want to finish them soon, but I don't want to rush them. Just know that I will finish every single story on here and give you an ending, I won't give up. I'm sorry for being such a slowpoke, I'm sure if I had a laptop I wouldn't have these long periods of absence. I will finish my stories, I promise you!

* * *

**cheh**: She has her reasons but not to worry this chapter will hopefully finally cement their friendship. Sorry, I just really like a prolonged drama…

You'll find out why it's such a problem for her in this chapter. I know…He hides his feelings well. He knew her enough to know that if he told her how he felt she would've pushed him away as soon as he said those three little words. He's watched her that long to know…so he kept them a secret from her in order to be close to her. I know! I knew I had to have him as a doting/psychotic father, I hate him as the indifferent jerk from the manga. She will not to worry! Is this soon?...I'm a terrible person I know! I had a few pages done but I totally forgot! Sorry…I hope you had a great new year and I wish your new year full of prosperity and health!

**imatwilightfan**: I'm glad I can hear myself also! I know! I was so nervous at my new University for nothing! My first semester was great! I can't wait to go back! Hopefully! He would totally be one of those crazy stalkers but because he's her dad he's 'allowed' to be that weird. She doesn't! But Hinata can see past that and she wants to have a friend plus she values friendship over boys! As all women should! You'll see more HinaSasu in this chapter. I can't wait until they both fully realize the feelings they have for one another. I already know whose going to confess first and how they are going to do it! Maybe in a couple chapters it'll happen…I need to focus more on NejiTen! Blame it on me for not really knowing what direction I was going but also creating drama. Sasuke was really pissed because he saw her as a friend he wouldn't admit it but he did, so for her to cut them out like that he took it hard. Sorry for taking forever! But I hope you had a wonderful new year and hopefully this year is full of happiness and health for you!

**sasuhinalove2327**: It really was, I'm sorry! I had a few pages written out but I was taking my time because I wasn't sure how I wanted the story to go but I finally know now! Forgive me for taking forever! I will, do not worry I will finish this fic I won't give up! I really hope you have a good new year and hopefully this year will be full of awesomeness and triumph!

* * *

I'm not sure what to write to you all…

I may have over reacted with that dude's review, which sadly I can't delete because the dude actually gave it to me under his real username. But whatever who gives a fuck what some guy says, because I'm done with him and anything he has to say. He wrote me this long ass PM detailing what is wrong with my response that I wrote to him, he went sentence by sentence and gave me a whole paragraph telling me what was wrong with me. Seriously who even bothers with that? Only this dumbass that's who. If you want to know who I'm talking about just look at my reviews for _I'll always find you_ and you'll see who it is. I don't want to write his name on here…

But its people like him that are making me want to just give up and continue in my lj or my google plus community. Maybe I'm acting like a child but that's how I feel…

But I wanted you to know that I'm going back to my University on the 29th of January so I'm going to try to update at least once every weekend, if I'm lucky/motivated maybe twice! But yes, I'm seriously going to plan my time better so that I can regularly update!

I'm excited for what's to come for me. And I'm working on my new stories that I will unveil on my lj and google plus community. Its one love triangle and one SasuHina! It's going to be something different and hopefully everyone can join me on lj or google plus! Also, if you join the google plus community I can chat with you and stuff!

I'm writing them but I won't upload them until I finish these stories. Plus I have a idea for another NaruHina story so I'm really looking forward to sharing them!

* * *

Chapter 10: Confessions

I've always had problems with people but, I mean who hasn't? For one, I've never had real friends. I mean Shikamaru isn't really a friend he's more of an acquaintance, I know him but I don't actually _know_ him. I could lie and say that he's my best friend. That we share our secrets and we have sleepovers. But that isn't me so as I talk to my dad about how my life is going, I'm not sure how to answer his following question.

"So, how are your friends?" he likes to call the band, my friends. I think he pictures us hanging out together all the time. Going out and eating, watching movies, hanging by the pool everything people our age do. But, since I pushed them away I may have just made it impossible for us to become friends. The sad thing is that it doesn't upset me. I mean shouldn't I want to be friends with them?

Shouldn't I actually want friends? What is wrong with me?! Is there anything wrong with me? It's most likely normal. Yeah, this has to happen all the time.

"They aren't my friends," I confess to my dad. He doesn't interrupt me because he knows there is more. "You know I've never had any friends. Even the ones you paid to be my friends left me. I just can't get along with people and have no desire to," I sadly admit. My dad says nothing on the other side of the phone. I wait knowing that he has something to say.

"I understand that you never had good experiences with people. Most of the people you met were paid to be around you. Many more just used you for your money. But Hinata, not everyone in the world is like this. I want you to know that there are in fact decent people in this world. You might have found them on that set. I don't want you to lose this opportunity to actually have friends. To actually know people you could count on. Don't let a few awful people ruin what could be a lifelong friendship with these people," my dad says to me in a soft and kind voice, which is weird because I've only seen him yelling at people. I mean he was nice to Hanabi and me but I always pictured him yelling. I find myself quiet on my end of the line. Even if he says all this it doesn't take away the pain I felt all those years. The disappointment, the fear, the hate, everything was just so awful. It's why I became a loner of sorts. I never tried to get close to anyone in the performing arts school I went to. I was always glaring at everyone because I wanted to be left alone. The only one that didn't run away was Shikamaru.

He used to tell me that I looked like I was trying to take a shit but couldn't, that I shouldn't glare at people because I wasn't good at it. After that we sort of hung out during lunch or during our breaks. But we never actually _hung out,_ outside of school, it was always inside of school unless there were field trips then we would pair up. He wouldn't call me during the weekend to hang out or just to see what I'm doing; we never had that type of friendship. We were just friends in school nothing more or less. I never even realized that he could like me…I always thought he saw me as an annoying pest.

"I should go now dad, I'll call you next week," I finally say to him after a long pause. He sighs knowing that he didn't get through to me.

"Okay, take care," he replies and hangs up. I hang up the phone and look around my trailer. I've suddenly grown hungry and I'm too comfortable to get up. I text Neji and ask him to bring me some food. He replies quickly and says that he will. I look around my plain trailer I haven't even added personal touches to it. It's the same as when I first stepped into it.

I lie down on my stomach and burry my face in the pillows. I've been hiding out in my trailer ever since Sasuke told me all that junk. After I'm done filming I run back into my trailer and wait to be called back out. I've brought tons of comics and mangas to read but I just haven't had any energy to pick them up. His words still hurt me…why do I always retreat when I get close to people? Is it a coping mechanism or what?

Ever since Sasuke called me out on my bullshit the studio stopped putting a studio audience in with us. They've closed the set and aren't letting anyone in. They don't want the public to know what is going on in the group. They want to keep it quiet and wait for us to cool down. But I guess they don't know Sasuke at all…even if I went and said sorry he'll just laugh in my face and call me a sucker or worse.

Why do I hate connecting with people? Shouldn't I try to get along and junk? I sigh into my pillow. I should be home packing instead of hiding out in here. We are supposed to leave for Europe at the end of the week. I'm done with my filming so why I'm I still here?

Ugh! I just want to get out. I slowly stand groaning all the way up and text Neji to tell him that I'll see him at the house. I grab the keys to the car that was loaned out to me as soon as I landed my role as Mary. The studio thought I could use a car to get around and I've avoided using it but right now it's the only means in which I can escape from here. I walk to the private parking lot that can be found in between two filming studios. I push the open doors button and I watch as the Grey Violet Continental Bentley lights up. I open the doors and find the interior brown and blue. I smile finding it actually quite nice. I never knew all three colors could match like this. I wonder if they custom ordered it with the company itself? Because I highly doubt they have these types of cars on the lot. I shrug my shoulders and I sit in the car and turn on the ignition. Right away I put the top down and sync my iPhone with the radio system as I let the car warm up before I drive it.

My dad actually taught me how to drive at the age of fourteen and I got my license when I was eighteen. I don't usually drive because father drove Hanabi and me around, he never let the chauffer take us anywhere. He used to say that we were too precious so he wouldn't let anyone else drive or take us anywhere. He was very protective…But now that I actually have a car I may just drive all the time instead of being driven around... I reverse and put it into drive and maneuver it slowly out of the back lot. I see Gaara talking to a guy and he looks over to me and wave's good-bye I honk and notice the guy look back at me with a glare. Isn't he supposed to be my new love interest for the coming season? He gives me his back and returns his attention to Gaara who is still looking at me as I drive past them.

I just have this need to run away from everything. To just say: fuck responsibilities! Just to hide away from everyone. I don't understand this need but it isn't right. It feels wrong to feel this to…desire this. I suddenly break as someone walks in front of the car. My loose hair falls over my lowered head. I know who it is and I won't look up until he's gone. I don't want him near me. Before I even have the strength to look up I hear as the passenger seat next to me is occupied and I sneak a look over and find Sasuke sitting there. I turn off the car and wait knowing that if I have patience he'll leave me alone.

Instead he surprises me by just sitting there in silence. I have this desire to knock him out and throw him out of the car. I force my hands to grab onto the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles turn a bone white. _I will not beat him senseless. I will not beat him senseless. I will not beat him senseless. _ I tell myself hoping it will help my self control. He doesn't try to talk to me at all. And I don't look over at him. I attempt to pretend that he isn't in here invading my mind.

It's been about twenty minutes and he's just sitting there trying to hide his smug grin. I imagine since I don't have the power to stare at him at all. I won't give him the satisfaction of driving off with him. I won't! I want to scream at him. I want to yell at him so many bad words I feel them forming in the back of my throat and the words burn me. I just really want to scream. I have this desire to just scream until my voice is gone. To yell so loud that you could hear it across the city. I just want to be alone…

Twenty more minutes pass by. By then I've imagined forty different ways I could kill him without leaving evidence of homicide in the interior of the car. I finally give up and sadly turn on the engine and slowly make our way out of the studio. I break all of a sudden and stupid Sasuke forgot to put on his seat belt and he falls forward hitting his forehead against the dashboard. I smile in delight and I hear as he murmurs a few choice words. My iPhone is connected to the radio system and search for _The Doors _albums I have bought, and put them all on repeat and drive. There is no destination for me. I just needed to get away from everyone but I had to have a pest with me. As I look into my rear view mirror I notice a few paparazzi following after us in a close distance. I text the number I was giving by Minato and alert them that I'm being chased and a second later they reply asking me where I'm heading and I give them the streets and direction I'm going and they answer that they'll be with me in five minutes.

To my shock they actually get to me in three minutes. I glimpse in the rearview mirror as some patrol cars block the street after me and I get some distance away from the paparazzi. On my left I notice some more shady vans on my tail and more cops follow close behind me until the paparazzi try to out maneuver them but they are suddenly put to a stop by the patrol cars that once again close the street behind me. Suddenly, I feel something fall on top of my head and I look up a second and notice a big floppy black straw hat overhead. And some ray bans fall to my lap. I don't glance at Sasuke as I grab the sunglasses and put them on my face. Although I do steal a glance and notice that he has a baseball hat on and some similar looking ray bans on his face. I ignore the light and happy feeling in my stomach as I focus on the street ahead.

"_Love Me Two Times_" begins and suddenly my speed increases. This is what happens when certain _The Doors_ songs play. This need to speed off takes over my body and I just want to drive faster and farther away. It's dangerous but their music drives me, pun totally intended.

Now I know where I'm heading. I put up the roof of the car and throw the hat at the backseat as I reach out for my phone and open the GPS app I bought. Sasuke doesn't ask me anything. He doesn't question where we are going. If I didn't dislike him so much I would thank him for hitching a ride. But I won't do him any favors. Not him, not after everything that went down. I take the freeway and head to the Long Beach docks. I used to spend time at the docks back in my home town. My dad bought a shipping company and he spent so much time down there and he would take us with him. I actually really enjoyed my time there. I loved the smell of the water and the loud sounds and the shouts coming from people on the docks and ships. Not to mention the horns…I just always had a problem with silence. I always have to have some sort of music playing anywhere I'm at. I can't stand the silence…there is something unnerving about it. It just brings back so many awful memories that I wished I forgot. I feel Sasuke turn and stare at me a few times but I ignore his glares and focus solely on the freeway.

But because I remembered about my hate for silence the memories are flooding me. I have to stop driving or else it's going to get to me…

"I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you," Sasuke blurts out. I forget everything I was remembering and keep my surprised gaze on the road. "I can't be anyone else than myself. I just didn't like it at all when you were pushing us away. It upset it me too much and I said things I didn't mean to."

His words take me out of the darkness, he let me out. Did he know something was going on by my expression? He just keeps surprising me.

I feel my breathing become quicker as I force the tears back

"You were a douchey asshole," I confess to this man. He laughs and I feel better and at ease. "I tend to do that," I begin for some reason. "When people get too close to me my instinct is to push them away. I just shut people out because it's easier. People always betray me so my first instinct is to push everyone away. It's better that way, to break apart first, before they get a chance to." This is my phobia. My deep dark secret. "I'm a pathetic woman who has no friends," why am I saying this? I feel like I have to tell him the truth. Sort of like…I can trust him…

I don't like that feeling…trust isn't…its foreign and weird…

"Don't force yourself," Sasuke tells me as he pats my head. "It's hard to believe but I'm your friend, you dork. It's why I was able to tell you the truth. That's why I'm in this car with you even though you've given me the cold shoulder."

"I don't like you as a friend," I joke around.

"You always have that one friend that you don't like. It's part of life," he tells me semi-serious.

I laugh at him and a smirk appears on his face. I notice it out of the corner of my eyes.

"You were different before, right?" I question him. "In interviews and magazines you never really spoke and didn't smile. You were the mixture of Kristen Stewart and Victoria Beckham, rolled into one. What's changed?" I find myself asking.

He doesn't answer at first almost as if he's thinking deeply about how to respond. I always remembered him as an asshole, that best explains Sasuke to me. He seemed like he had this big chip on his shoulder and just hated everyone. Like he felt the world was out to get him. But, now he's a completely different guy. He could easily smile, he talks more with everyone and he can actually laugh at jokes. I'm shocked at his change.

"I have a brother complex," he admits. I tighten my lips as I focus on the freeway. I won't tell him that I know Itachi…I know him very well. "I've always been compared to him. I'm always thought of as inferior to him. I was the idiot compared to the genius. I' am the hideous younger son whereas Itachi is the handsome older son. I could go on with these but you get the idea. So of course I would react in an angry way. I believed the whole world thought of me like that. That I was nothing compared to Itachi. I never wanted to be in front of the camera you know. I mean Itachi won his first Academy Award when he was nine, how could I even think of matching him? But, I read a script and something about it called to me…and I just accepted it," he pauses as he looks out his window. It seems as if he's lost in thought. I lower the volume of the music so that he could think in a quieter environment. Itachi, he never talked to me about Sasuke. He never mentioned these problems. Did he not see it? Or did he ignore it? "Kakashi came to my parents and asked if he could guide me to be a TV star. My parents agreed because that way they have a successful son in movies and theater while I barely make it in TV and commercials. It's pretty twisted how this all came to be. I was the one who wanted to do movies. I wanted to direct to produce to create movies but now I'm stuck in TV and don't see a way out of it…" I don't know what to say. There is nothing to say really and he knows it. That's why he was so adamant on working on his movie. He wants it to be a success.

"But you already produced a movie and are working on one, aren't you?" I question him as I get off the freeway and head in the direction the GPS is guiding me.

"They haven't been released yet. I think Kakashi is stopping them from seeing the light of day," Sasuke tells me. For some reason his words don't shock me. "Enough about me," he suddenly says "what about you? Do you want to talk about what's troubling you? Tell me why you pushed us away from you," I feel my throat become dry.

"If I talk about it now we'll get in a car accident so just let me drive," I say still feeling this need to consume gallons of water to get rid of the dryness of my throat.

He stays silent and I sense his eyes on me as I concentrate on the streets. He stops talking and looks down at his cell phone. I hear as he types something into it. After twenty minutes I find myself standing on the docks. I look up at the ships and over at the docks, I just try to take everything in. I remember my time with dad and Hanabi as we just ran around. My dad bought the docks so we were able to run around without fear of anything happening. I just feel this pang in my heart as I recall those days. I want to go back to those days…

The tears fall out of nowhere. I look over at Sasuke and find his eyes widen at my tears. It's just so hard to continue. To keep on being who I' am being. To drive everyone away from me. I don't want to put up walls anymore. I don't want to be alone. Suddenly something bubbles up my throat and before I can think I open my mouth and just scream. I scream until my lungs feel like they are on fire and my throat feels like it's about to burst into flames. I let out another scream, I feel when Sasuke takes his eyes off of me and looks somewhere else. He understands that this is something private. He gets that he's seeing a side of me that no one knows, not even Hanabi. The tears fall faster and they blur my vision so that I only see the blueness of the water. I look up at the sky and scream again this time longer and stronger. I fall back on my butt and just stay sitting as I sob. I feel like I can't speak. Like no words could get out. I really needed this. I needed to let it out finally. To let out everything I was holding in escape. There were no words to describe how I was feeling instead I just screamed it all out together. I yelled to let out the demons that have been haunting me since childhood.

Sasuke sits next to me and rests his arm around my shoulder as I keep crying.

"…I thought you wouldn't stop. I'm pretty sure some of the guys called the police," he tells me after a long silence. I don't look at him. I can't. This isn't the Sasuke I've seen.

He was always like me. He wouldn't get close to anyone because he was indifferent towards people. But, he's right here next to me holding me…

"You asked me what changed…why I changed. It's because of you," I stare at him unable to say anything. "I mean not you alone," he tells me quickly and with a slight blush. "I changed because of the group because of _all_ of you. I don't hate the fact that I'm stuck doing TV shows anymore. I'm glad I'm doing Rebels, because I was able to meet all of you. To get to know each of you and to let you all in. You don't know just how difficult it is to talk about myself or my family. I don't like to let people know personal information about me but before I knew it I needed every single one of you to understand me. To know **me**. It sounds really stupid but it's the truth. I just want you to know that I need you just as much as you need me," he confesses to me and the tears fall faster.

"Were you ever lonely?" I whisper to him.

"No, I always had stupid Naruto trying to be my friend," he admits to me. I keep my eyes on the sky.

"I've always been a loner," I find myself saying. "People would just get close to me because my father paid them or because they wanted money from me. It's why Sai's betrayal affected me so much. That is what my life has been. I trust easily and get hurt even more painfully. It's the reason I push everyone away if people get too close. I've been hurt so many times that I just want it to stop. I don't want to go through the pain over and over again. I don't want to suffer. I know in my mind that none of you want me for my money but I've just trusted so many of the wrong people that I feel everyone is the same. That everyone is just using me. I hate to have that mentality but it's the truth. But I want to stop also. I want to trust, I want to grow close to everyone but I just can't. I can't allow you in. I don't want to. I don't want to suffer. I can't trust you so easily. I can't…it's just so hard to be this person. To push everyone away but I have to protect my heart and soul. I have to protect myself from the world…" I finally admit my truth. The one that has haunted me since childhood. I must seem pathetic. I really am. But the pain I've suffered it's defined me for so long that I have no way out. The only way to stop feeling is to stop letting people in. I feel as his warmth leaves me and he gets up. I look over at him to find him standing on the other side of the railings of the docks. I stare at him shocked.

"If I jump will you trust us?" he questions me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I ask slowly standing.

"If I put myself out here for you will you let us in?" he asks me one more time. I look around wondering if anyone is filming this or watching us.

"Stop it Sasuke. Jumping into cold waters won't solve anything. I will still protect my heart from you and everyone else," I shout at him.

"Then what do I need to do in order for you to trust us?" he questions me as he holds onto the railing with one hand. His left leg is dangling over the murky waters.

"I need you not to jump. If you jump and die then it won't be my fault!" I scream at him. He suddenly lets go and my legs don't run fast enough to catch him. I can't breathe as I search for him. Then I find him bobbing in and out of the water. "Why?" I shout down at him feeling the tears warm my cold cheeks.

"It may not have solved anything," he yells up at me. "But at least now you know that I would do anything to prove to you that you can trust me and the rest of us," I glare down at him and run from him to search for help. I can't stop my face from forming a smile as I look for people. It's a really idiotic gesture but it does prove something…that I might actually like this side of Sasuke…

* * *

We were lucky that the men who offered Hinata help had daughters who were fans of DBR. We gave them free concert tickets and backstage passes and they promised not to discuss what happened today. So no tabloid stories for us.

Hinata is telling me all these things but I tune her out. She keeps going on and on about what would happen if I got pneumonia and all that stuff. I can't stare at her. I did the most stupidest thing on the planet to prove to her that she can trust me. I acted like a guy from a Korean drama!

I'll never live this down. At least she didn't record it or anything. But I'm pretty sure she'll talk to everyone about this…

But I seriously don't mind. I steal a glance at her to find her mouth still moving.

So she's still lecturing me…

She seems so normal on the outside. But the truth is that she's all messed up on the inside. Who could be so fucked up that they would use her like that? I mean couldn't they realize the damage they caused Hinata. It all began when she was a kid. Fuck, that's some deep scars she holds and hides very well. I wonder why her dad had to pay people to hang out with her?

I mean she seemed like an okay girl to hang out with so why pay others to be with her?

Unless…no he wouldn't do that to her…

"Are you close to your father?" I suddenly blurt out. She doesn't stare at me as she keeps her eyes on the freeway.

"Sort of, he's always been there for me and has a weird obsession with Hanabi and me why?" she questions me.

"What weird obsession?" I ask her further.

"He never let us have sleepovers at other people's houses, we weren't allowed to hang out with friends on weekends and he made it a point to stay with us as much as he could, he would be really hands on with everything we did…is that not normal?" she ponders softly.

"Is he very…possessive of you?" I inquire further. Her dad sounds like those crazy ones from animes. That always say that they'll never let their daughters marry and they'll only be allowed to marry them and stuff.

"Maybe…" she whispers turning her head to the right to make sure there are no cars close so that she can switch lanes.

He must have done all that in order to make sure that Hinata would have trust issues and only rely on him. He's a pretty fucked up guy to do that to his own daughter. All that so that she can't trust anyone…he has no idea just what he did to Hinata. It's seriously disgusting.

"Why did you ask all of that?" she wonders as she steals a glance my way. "You weren't listening to anything I was saying before right?" she astutely concludes. "But wait all these questions about my dad…you think he did all that on purpose? For what? So that I can be close to only him or something? That can't be it…he couldn't be that psychotic could he…?" she is seriously able to come up with her on conclusions from the questions I asked her? How did she not come up with this sooner?

"You know him so I couldn't really answer you but I think he may have…" I confess to her.

She doesn't say anything as she focuses on the freeway before her. I can see right away how pissed off she is. Her face contorts to an angry smirk as she looks at the direction ahead. I must remind myself not to be on her bad side ever again…

We keep quiet on the way back and I don't feel like talking to this new Hinata.

After a half-hour on the freeway we find ourselves on our way home. She doesn't ask for my house address since I gave it to her a while back. Once she stops in front of my gate she turns to look at me.

"I want to drink some alcohol in your house," she tells me not giving me a choice in the matter. I nod and give her my pass code to the front gate and she pushes the numbers given. The gate opens and she drives into the driveway.

"You shouldn't drink. You're underage you loser," I tell her as I get out of the car and wait for her until she walks around it to me. "And you shouldn't drink your problems away. You'll become an alcoholic that way."

"I don't need a mom right now, I need a friend you idiot," she tells me. Her anger is directed at me as she walks ahead of me into my house. The door is never locked so she just opens it and I glare at her back.

I don't really like this Hinata right now…once I enter the house I find her in the living room at the bar. She grabs the whiskey and pours herself a very large glass. Suigetsu comes in before me and watches Hinata with amazement on his face. His face turns red as he watches her drink her large glass of whiskey. She doesn't notice him but I do. I turn my glare to him.

He senses my anger and looks over at me. His mouth hangs open in amazement and he points at her, his mouth opening and closing. It looks like he thinks he just spoke legible words but he didn't. I just heard a bunch of sounds together. Once she's done drinking the glass she cleans her mouth with the back of her hand. She pours herself another glass and turns to look at Suigetsu.

"Who the hell are you?" she questions him angrily.

He still can't seem to form words so I answer for him.

"That is my assistant: Suigetsu," I reply as she takes a long sip of whiskey.

"The famous Suigetsu huh?" she says for some reason. I don't think I talk a lot about him…

"Y-you're the famous one!" he finally says his face becoming redder by the second. "I'm Suigetsu, Sasuke's assistant," he says again to her.

"The famous Suigetsu huh, it's nice to finally but a name to the face," she says incorrectly. I knew it was a bad idea for her to drink. She begins to walk and kicks her left heel back and the right one follows after that. She walks towards the low glass table with the bottle of whiskey and her glass.

"He talks about me?" Suigetsu says excitedly as he follows after her like a puppy follows its mother.

"All the time," she answers as she sits down on the floor.

"What does he say about me?" he questions her as he sits next to her.

"Tons of stuff," she evasively answers. She leans into him and bites down on her lower lip. "Do you want to make-out?" she whispers her request to him. I watch as he sits up straighter and quickly leans in closer to her.

"Y-yeah…I'm a huge fan of you…" he murmurs as he closes in on her mouth.

"She's drunk you idiot. She doesn't know what she's doing," I angrily stop the two dumbasses.

"I know perfectly what I'm doing!" Hinata sounds outraged as she shouts at me. "I'm a bit horny so I want to make-out and junk!" she admits with a blush and she falls back into my plush carpet. She laughs as she spreads her arms out onto the carpet. "I could sleep here…" she admits to us. "Suigetsu let me see you naked," she commands him. The idiot gets up and grabs the bottom of his shirt and is ready to pull it over his head.

"You do that and I'll fire you," I warn the idiot man I hired as my assistant. He seriously contemplates whether to pay attention to me or not. I guess he knows that he'll never get a chance like this with Hinata again. "I can't believe you are even contemplating sleeping with a drunk girl. Who the fuck are you? Do you have no morals or some shit?" I ask him growing pissed at his failure of reacting like a human being.

Hinata just laughs for some reason. Suigetsu's expression changes and he gets up and walks out of the living room and down one of the many halls.

"Aww, now he's going to go and cry in his room. Why were you so tough on him? Chill dude," she directs me as she slowly sits up to fill her glass again. "You know I've been told that I'm a great kisser, do you want to find out?" she asks me as she drinks her glass. She sets it down on the glass table and suddenly goes on all fours and crawls to me. Her eyes are glazed over as she stares at me. I give her my back and walk to my sofa. Seriously who is this girl? Next thing I know she is sitting next me and her breasts touch my left side. I move away. "I was telling the truth before, I'm really horny right now," she whispers into my ear and bites down on my earlobe. I get up from the sofa and turn my angry glare at the smirking Hinata.

"Tell me all of this when you are sober you idiot. And even then I'll say no. You don't even like me so why are you reacting like this?" I ask her feeling a bit embarrassed on her behalf.

"You make it seem as if sex is this big commitment, guess what old maid it's not," she says as she reaches down for her blouse and slowly begins to take it off but it gets stuck on her just under her bra.

"When you wake up tomorrow and realize what you did and said you are going to hope that the earth swallows you whole," I tell her. But the truth is that I do want to kiss her. I want to see if what she says is true. Is she really a great kisser? Is it okay to make out with her and not expect anything in return?

But no, I'm not the kind of guy that would take advantage of her like this. She doesn't deserve it and I have morals to know that trying to kiss her or anything further would be incorrect and a violation of her.

"Boo! Sasuke is no fun. Let me go look for Suigetsu," she teases me as she gets off the sofa and walks towards the hallway.

"Go wait for me in my room it's the door at the end of the hall, I'll go in right now," I proclaim to her. She glances back at me and slowly looks me over and she sighs. I suddenly feel like one of these women who get whistled at in the street. Seriously who is this? Hopefully she'll fall asleep before she can remember what I said about joining her. I lie on the sofa and look up at the ceiling.

Why am I the one that sees all these sides to Hinata?

* * *

I wake up to a throbbing head. Oww…my brain is too hurt to function…

I twist to the other side hoping that I can get away from the hurt brain but there is no use it is following me…

I open my eyes to find my arms halfway into my shirt it looks like I tried to take it off but gave up because it wouldn't come off. My jeans are unzipped and down at my ankles. What did I do? Wait…I look around and slowly realize that I'm not in my room. Where am I?

"Did you have fun last night?" Sasuke shouts at me. I cover my ears before I cover myself. Oww…I become bright red as I try to quickly put on my blouse correctly. What did I do? _Who_ did I do?!

I reach down for my pants and zip them up.

"What?" I whisper hoarsely. "Did I scream so much last night in ecstasy? Is that why I have no voice?" I question him with a blush. His face becomes red.

"No you idiot! Don't you remember anything?" he continuously shouts at me. He's doing it on purpose because he knows that I'm hung over. He's such a jerk…

"Oh, the docks!" I exclaim proudly. Then I become gloomy, "Dad…" I whisper. How could he do that to me?

"You still don't know for sure though," Sasuke interrupts my gloomy thoughts concerning my father.

"He's seriously capable of doing that. But it doesn't matter because from today onwards I will stop talking to him as punishment. I'm going to look for an apartment or something to move into also. I don't want to live in his house anymore. And knowing him he probably had cameras installed in the house. He's probably been watching me all this time…" I suspect out loud. My dad is such a creep that I wouldn't put it past him…

I quietly contemplate everything that has occurred recently. I look up at Sasuke to find him watching me.

"Well best friend I need someone to go with me to look at houses," I tell him as I get off of his bed and stretch. "Your bed is surprisingly comfy, why didn't you join me?" I tease him as I reach for his high ceiling. He glares at me.

"I'm not your best friend," he proclaims easily.

"You are, you jumped into the ocean for me~" I sing to him with a smile. I watch as a blush re-appears on his cheeks.

"Forget about that," he orders me. I look into his eyes and shake my head.

"No one would've done that for me so I won't ever forget it. It's because of you that I can seriously try to let people know the real me. I mean you most likely know me the best than everyone else. I've let you seen me at my worst Sasuke, so you are my best friend," I easily reply to him. He stares at me showing how amazed he is at me. "Plus I need to get you really drunk to see how you would react drunk~" I sing again. He lunges at me but I dance my way out of his lunge and he lands on his bed. "I'll see you later bestie~" I sing as I run out of his room and down the hall, not caring if I have shoes I just walk outside his front door and suddenly the hot sun seems too bright. I walk to my car and unlock it. I turn it on and put the air on full blast as I sit here for a bit. Then I drive down the driveway and start going towards the house I'll be leaving.

Seriously how did I not notice my dad doing all that to me? I'm so ignorant! It doesn't matter though because from today onwards I'm a new woman one who won't be scared of opening up to her friends.

* * *

I walk onto the set to find everyone there but Hinata. I go to my chair and go over the script once more. I can never be too prepared. As I focus on the script someone stands in front of me. I pretend that person doesn't exist. If I ignore her she will go away.

"SASUKE!" Hinata shouts my name forgetting about her hang over. She groans and grabs her head. "You idiot! Why didn't you…tell me," she grabs the front of my shirt and shakes me hard. "Did I really say all that?!" she screams shaking me violently. I try to nod but I can't.

"Yes, you dork," I reply she lets go of me and falls to the ground. I glance down at her to find her murmuring something's. It looks like she's cursing me or something.

I look down at my script and ignore her.

"Bestie, I can die because I'm so embarrassed," she tells me in a deadpan tone.

"I've seen you at your worst so you coming onto me is nothing compared to seeing you sobbing with mucus coming out of your nostril," I admit to the lady lying on the dirty concrete floor. "You should really get up from the floor. It's not clean you know."

"You're going to think I like you in a sexual manner but I don't!" she shouts getting up. I turn to look around us to find the whole crew and cast watching us with interest. "And also that I'm horny all the time! But I'm not I promise! I mean sometimes I want to have sex and stuff but I shouldn't be talking to you about this because then I'll die of embarrassment! See how I'm all red and stuff!" So when she's nervous she just rambles on and on.

"Be quiet, if you don't then I won't go with you to look for houses," I announce. She beams and becomes quiet all of a sudden.

"I was just joking before bestie but thanks so much you loser!" she says as she walks away with her back light brown from the dirt of the floor. I don't tell her about her clothes and look back down at my script. Suddenly, four more pests stand in front of me. I do my best to ignore them but I can't focus with four pair of eyes watching me.

"What?" I question them.

"Since when have you been that close to Hinata?" Shikamaru asks me in an accusing manner.

"Since yesterday, do you have a problem with it?" I retort. Something in his tone sets me off. And knowing how he feels towards Hinata is another thing that I don't like.

"She's a different person," TenTen is pretty perceptive in some things.

"Yeah, she's going to be different from now on," I admit to her as I pretend to focus on the script.

"Why were you two hanging out yesterday?" Sakura asks me in an uninterested manner but I can tell she's dying to know.

"I decided to be the adult of the group and approach her even if she wasn't speaking to me and well our talk went well," I reply looking up at her. She raises her eyebrows at me and I raise them back.

"A secret meeting?" Hinata questions us as she sips on her coffee.

"It wouldn't be a secret if we are all out here now wouldn't it?" I say sarcastically. She smiles at me then slaps me behind the head.

"Don't be an asshole you asshole," she tells me sweetly. Naruto bursts out laughing and he points at me as he loudly laughs.

"What an idiot!" Naruto says to me, I turn my glare at him and Hinata watches him. She tries to hide how she feels about him but it's pretty evident to Shikamaru and me, the rest are ignorant of the fact. Once he finally stops laughing he turns to look at Hinata. "You're different aren't you?" he questions her with a smile.

"She's letting the idiot side of her out in the open," I comment and it earns me a punch in the arm.

"Stop bad mouthing me in front of everyone. Any best friends know that it must be done behind our backs you idiot," she says sweetly. I look at Sakura and she watches us. Without saying anything she leaves and Naruto follows after her.

"She most likely thinks it's a dig at her," TenTen informs us.

"She's become really sensitive since she started dating Naruto," Shikamaru easily admits.

"I wasn't though," Hinata honestly tells TenTen that.

"Well you should tell her," she says before walking away from us and towards Neji.

"Shikamaru you want to come with us today? We're going to go see houses since I want to move out of my dad's house pronto," she invites the boy who has feelings for her. I don't look up and force my gaze down at my script. I can feel Shikamaru try to look into my eyes but I avoid his gaze.

"Nah, I want to get home and continue to pack then take a nap," he informs her as he walks away. She softly slaps my cheek and I have no choice but to glare at her. She sighs as she watches Shikamaru slowly walk away.

"Do you think it'll ever be the same between us?" she whispers to me.

"Who knows…?" I reply seriously having no idea if he'll get over her soon or not.

"It sucks…" she admits to me and I have nothing to say. She sighs loudly. "You suck as my best friend," she tells me in a semi-serious tone.

"It doesn't really suck for me," I find myself replying. And it's true. I don't really mind her being close to me like this. I actually find it quite nice.


End file.
